Doshaburi no Shinzō
by NegaDot
Summary: Things have seemingly gone back to normal life after the crew completed their journey. Years later, old friends reunite to fight an old foe. Someone wants revenge against the old crew, but who? New allies and enemies alike will show up for the ride. - takes place after the end of the series. Plot completed, chapters being processed.
1. Chapter 1

Doshaburi no Shinzo

It was a warm spring day on the secluded isle Luffy now called home. It seemed strange to stay in one place too long, so he often sailed as the Pirate King. He had many loyal crew members over several ships, but none replaced his nakama of the old days. Years ago, when they came to this isle, their friendship was tested, nearly broken, and finally renewed. Everyone had spread out after things had settled. It seemed like it was so long ago, almost a dream...  
The sun crept over his face; He'd slept in late again. Slowly, he stirred to the familiar sound of a soft flute. Taking a deep stretch, he sat up with hazy eyes. Nozomi paused her song to smile at her waking love, but soon returned to the gentle melodies that often flooded the balcony.

Luffy: (yawning) "What time is it?"

Nozomi: (entering the room) "Afternoon."

Luffy: (perking up) "You mean I missed breakfast again?!"

She laughed lightly as she sat upon the edge of the bed.

Nozomi: (tucking a loose hair behind her ear) "You just looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you."

Luffy: (rubbing the sleep from his eyes) "That's what you always say."

She kissed his cheek 'good morning' before rising to ring the bell. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

Luffy: (pulling on a shirt) "Come on in."

Shizuka creaked the door barely open and nervously peered inside.

Shizuka: "You rang, Master Luffy?"

Nozomi: (interjecting) "I did. Is lunch prepared?"

Shizuka: (nodding) "Yes, my Lady. The table is being set as we speak."

Okii pushed the door open from behind her. If at all possible, she shrank even further into herself. She was ever the shy one and especially after Ito...Well, her meekness got worse.

Okii: (tossing Luffy his hat) "I was wondering if you were alive up here."

Luffy: "Yeah, yeah..."

Shizuka gave her typical horrified expression that anyone should address Luffy so casually and Nozomi simply laughed. It was peaceful here. The island was remote and well guarded both naturally and by human hands. It was strange that anyone got into the cove relatively unscathed; Luffy's crew was an extremely rare case. It usually took careful guidance by Okii to safely get on and off the sands.  
Luffy was to set sail the following morning to meet an old friend and the day passed as serenely as any other, or so it seemed. It stormed harshly that evening and the mansion was lit only by the lightning that so nearly missed striking it. Luffy was walking one of the corridors when he heard something unusual.

Luffy: (turning) "Huh?"

He peeked down the next corridor and, content all was well, continued on his way. He nearly ran straight into Okii in the dark.

Okii: (glancing about) "Luffy-san, something seems amiss."

Luffy: "You, too?"

Okii: (nodding) "Aye, Sir. Has Lady Nozomi retired already?"

Luffy: "It's kinda early, isn't it?"

Okii: "Aye, but she needs the rest."

Luffy: (nodding) "I'll go check on her."

Okii continued his rounds. Why he was always so vigilant on such a difficult-to-get-to isle, Luffy never understood. Hardly anyone ever came, though stranger things had happened.  
Upstairs, Luffy found the door ajar. Pushing it open, he thought it unusual that Nozomi would have the double doors to the balcony open when the circling storm was on this side of the island. She wasn't here; Stranger yet were the wet footprints leading from the balcony further inside...There's no way anyone could climb up here. It was sheer rock all of the way to the sea. He called for his beloved and got no reply. Starting to get antsy, he followed the trail back inside.  
Something wasn't right. It was deathly quiet...Where was Nozomi? Where were Okii and Shizuka? He turned sharply at an unpleasant sound. Running, he found the source further down the maze of corridors. Nozomi was struggling; Someone had her from behind. Her free hand fell limp with blood as her dagger hit the floor.

Luffy: "Nozomi?!"

Nozomi: (twisting to get free) "Stay back, it's a trap!"

He started to lunge forward, but stopped dead at the glint of an eye that appeared behind her.

?: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Luffy: (struggling to focus) "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

?: (bitingly) "Such predictable questions."

Luffy's gaze hardened as he locked onto a face.

?: (stepping forward) "My name is Un, but I'd wager you'd rather call me something else."

Luffy: (gritting his teeth) "Why are you here?"

Un: "Such atrocious manners... I merely bid you a message."

Un's features began to come clear as Luffy's eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He was a small, weaselly man with an eye patch and deep purple robes.

Un: (twisting Nozomi's wrist) "I'd say the chips are on my side of the table, (distastefully) Mr. Pirate King."

Luffy: "Mock me all you want, but let her go."

Un: "Or you'll what?"

Luffy: "I'll -"

Nozomi: "Luffy, don't!"

He darted his gaze between the two before regaining his composure.

Luffy: "Is it the gold you're after? Or the fame?"

Un: "The fame, I'd say, but not for me."

Luffy: (puzzled) "I don't understand."

Un: (laughing) "The boss was right; You are dim-witted."

Taking a wild swing with her leg while Un's guard was down, Nozomi managed to break free and ran into Luffy's arms.

Un: (taken aback) "Now that just won't do."

Luffy got a dark smile before reaching out a punch. Un somersaulted and dodged while still managing to land near Nozomi. She readied another dagger, but was swiftly grounded with a sharp blow to her knee.

Un: (stepping on her hand as she reached for her weapon) "Now where was I?...Oh yes. You see, I'm afraid I need your head, Mr. King."

Luffy: (irritated) "Tch, yeah right. You're only taking her hostage because you know you can't win in a fair fight."

Un: (tilting his head) "Hmm, maybe I underestimated your intellect...Too true, I'm afraid, but I'd rather not fight. As I've said, I've brought you a message."

Luffy: "Message?"

Un: (walking away from Nozomi) "It's best for all of us if you'll just listen so I can be on my way."

She scowled and threw a few kunai aimed perfectly for his throat. In an almost bemused style, Un used his arm to block them. Her eyes widened, annoyed that her skills had gotten so dull.

Un: (pulling the knives loose) "It's very rude to interrupt, you know."

Luffy used the chance to seize the invader by his collar. Slamming him against the wall, his eyes frosted over. There would be no pity.

Un: (nervously) "Now look here, a message...A message! That's all!"

Luffy: "Then you'd better spit it out while you still have teeth."

Un: (clearing his throat) "Very well...You see, I was sent here to lure you back to my employer...Hence the girl."

Luffy: (tightening his grip) "Go on."

Un: "He seeks revenge; Revenge upon you and your nakama. You bloodied him once and now he seeks his turn to repay the favor."

Luffy: "My nakama, huh? Who else did he send?!"

Un: "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

Luffy: (slamming him against the wall again) "Tell me!"

Nozomi: (placing a hand on his shoulder) "Luffy..."

He glanced back, glad she was okay. Her hand would heal; He'd done worse damage himself that fateful day...

Luffy: (lifting him off the floor) "You go tell your boss, if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get...And if so much as *one* of my nakama are harmed in any way...(taking a deep breath) He'll pay."

Un slid to the floor with a thump. Upon catching his breath, he gained an eerie grin.

Un: "Maybe I will. We'll see."

With a wisp of smoke, he was gone - disappearing between lightning flashes. Okii ran up the stairs after hearing the commotion. Upon surveying the scene, he shook his head grimly.

Okii: "Are you two all right?"

Luffy held Nozomi close.

Luffy: "Wake the doctor."

The next morning, Luffy stood on the balcony, his coat billowing in the wind.

Nozomi: "Luffy-kun..."

Turning, he grinned in greeting.

Luffy: "How's your arm?"

Nozomi: (faintly smiling) "I've had worse."

He smirked at her comment.

Luffy: "You now I don't want to leave you like this, but - "

Nozomi: (pressing a finger to his lips) "I know. It's something you have to do."

He smiled, grateful she understood. Leaning in, she planted a soft kiss.

Nozomi: (chiding) "If you don't go soon, Sanji will get tired of waiting."

Luffy: (shrugging) "He won't mind being at the Baratie an extra day."

Nozomi: "No, but he will mind being kept away from Nami."

Luffy: (protesting) "But - "

Nozomi: (cutting him off) "Besides, I won't be alone. A friend unexpectedly dropped in."

He looked confused for a moment, but the expression quickly changed to one of joy upon seeing the figure coming into view.

Luffy: "Brook! It's been so long!"

Brook: (laughing) "Yo-ho-ho-ho! So it has!"

They grasped hands and hugged.

Nozomi: (giggling) "Nice man-hug."

Brook: "Luffy, Nozomi told me what happened last night. It is my duty and an honor to stay by her side while you take care of things at sea."

Luffy: "Thanks, but...when did you get here?"

Brook: "Just before dawn."

Luffy: "Man, when do you sleep?"

Brook: (shrugging) "As they say, 'sleep when you're dead'."

Luffy: (scratching his head) "But you are dead."

Brook: "So I am!"

They all laughed and the details were provisioned. Brook would indeed play the part of body guard as Okii was coming with Luffy. Arrangements were made, goodbyes were said, and Luffy set sail. As he waved back at he ever shrinking isle, Brook and Nozomi stood on the shore.

Brook: (waving) "Tell everyone 'hello' for me!"

Nozomi: (shouting) "Me, too!"

They watched the ship until they could no longer make out Luffy's smiling face.

Nozomi: (sighing) "Well, I guess it's just us now."

Brook: "What shall we do first? Eat? (eying her belly) You must have awfully good food here."

Nozomi: (blushing and shaking her head) "You never change."

Meanwhile, Sanji stretched after a long day's work, packing nectarines into crates for the market. It was turning dusk now and he was looking forward to a good meal. After placing the last crate in the cart, he wiped his brow and grinned toward the docks. He had a trip planned in the morning. He'd be gone a few weeks, and he'd miss his new life, but he prayed it'd be worth it. Nojiko came up and inspected the cart.

Nojiko: "Not bad. Now you just have to drop them off before you leave."

She grinned wide, half-expecting a smart comment, but he was just too tired.

Sanji: "No problem."

Nojiko: (crossing her arms) "You're supposed to complain."

Nami: (stepping out from the house) "Dinner's getting cold, you two!"

Sanji: (teasing) "I'll complain tomorrow."

Nojiko: "Deal."

Once washed up, the trio sat to a meal of citrus curry.

Sanji: "It's kinda nice to be fed in return once in a while."

Nojiko: (pouring her drink) "I thought you were waiting until to tomorrow to complain."

Nami: "Complain about what? My cooking's not that bad."

Sanji: (turning) "Nami, you made this?"

Nami: (chewing) "Mm-hmm."

Sanji: (bowing his head over the dish) "I will cherish this meal."

Nojiko: (getting more rice) "Cherish all you want, but if you don't eat it soon, I'll eat it for you."

They shared a playful glare.

Nojiko: "Well, looks like we're losing our helper tomorrow."

Nami: "Most of the harvest is done anyway."

Nojiko glanced between the former Straw-hats, but let it drop. After the plates had been cleared and all was in order, Sanji sat out back enjoying a smoke in the cool air.

Nami: (sitting beside him) "Those things will kill you one of these days."

Sanji: (grinning) "Nah. I figure some rookie will get lucky first."

She tried to smile, but ended up staring off into the night.

Sanji: (scanning her expression) "Nami-san?"

She turned with a bright smile.

Nami: "So, how many girlfriends are you bringing home this time?"

Sanji: (playing along) "Dunno. How many do you think will fit in my room?"

She chuckled briefly.

Nami: (teasingly glaring) "*Your* room?"

Sanji: (shrugging) "Well...You did say 'home'."

They sat in quiet a while. It seemed strange that no one bothered to plan how things fell into place as they did. After the crew split apart, everyone more or less went home. Sanji had gone back to the Baratie for a while and taught the guys some new recipes and shared stories, but he couldn't quite fall back into his old shoes so easily. Zeff shrugged it off saying the Grand Line changes people and to follow his heart, so he did...Right back to Kokoyashi Village. No one really questioned it when he appeared. He'd just picked up odd jobs around the island, slowly getting absorbed into the scene. Nami had her own workshop for her maps now and there was a spare room, so it made sense to stay with the sisters. Nojiko never complained, just gave an odd smile now and then.

Nami sat forward, leaning onto her knees.

Nami: "So, where are you going anyway? Back to see Zeff?"

Sanji: "That's just one stop I plan to make. That's why I'll be gone so long."

Deciding to lighten things up, he leaned over with a funny look.

Sanji: "You saying you'll miss me?"

Nami: (playfully pushing him away) "You wish."

Sanji: (leaning back) "All right. I'll be sure to tell Luffy you don't miss him, either."

Nami: (turning) "Luffy?"

Sanji: "So, now you're interested?"

Nami: (squinting) "If I wasn't interested, I wouldn't have asked...You've just been so quiet about the whole thing."

Sanji: "I'm allowed to have a few secrets, aren't I?"

Nami: (waving him off) "Fine. Go see everyone without me. See if I care."

Sanji: "I'm not going all over the world. I just have to go see Luffy. That's all."

Nami: "I guess it just seems like - ... I don't know. But why now? Isn't he busy with something in the South Blue?"

Sanji: (shrugging) "He's got something I need."

Getting up, she yawned.

Nami: "Keep your secrets, then. Just bring me a present when you come back."

Dusting himself off, Sanji followed suit, as to turn in.

Sanji: "How many would you like?"

Nami: (teasing) "Just make it shiny and expensive."

Sanji: (grinning) "Can do. (taking her hand) Why don't you come see me off. You've gotta negotiate at the market anyway, right?"

Nami: "I suppose I could come kick you off the pier or something."

Sanji: "Close enough."

Gently kissing her hand, he stepped passed her.

Sanji: "Goodnight."

She simply nodded in response as her arm fell back to her side.

Nojiko: (poking her head out) "You two gonna keep me up all night again?"

Nami: (rolling her eyes) "Hardly."

The next day, things went according to plan. Sanji had carted the fruit down to the market early that morning. He sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Nojiko had already gone into the orchards for the day after a brief 'good luck' and Nami was waiting at the steps. She held up a small bag of coins as Sanji passed her with a knowing smile.

Sanji: "A loan?"

Nami: "A gift. Now take it."

Sheepishly grinning, he pocketed it.

Sanji: (offering a hand) "Shall we?"

Deciding to humor him, she took his arm and they made their way to the pier.

Nami: "Sanji-kun..."

Sanji: "Hmm?"

Nami: (shaking her head) "...Never mind."

He stopped mid-stride, waiting for her to turn around. He glanced toward the trees, an unusually serious look on his face.

Nami: "What is it?"

Sanji: (staring off) "Something doesn't feel right."

Nami: (flatly) "You're not talking me into going with you."

She stepped closer to him when he gave no response. It took a brief shake to snap him out of it.

Nami: "Sanji, you're scaring me."

Sanji: (forcing a smile) "Sorry. I guess it was nothing."

He glanced back down the road as they moved forward. He couldn't shake the feeling something ominous was afoot. Once they reached the docks, Nami told the vendors she'd be right back and hurried to catch up. Sanji once again had his own vessel. It nothing fancy, no galleon, but it suited him just fine. Turning to look over the town one last time, he caught an orange flying toward him.

Nami: "Take care of yourself, all right? I won't be there when you get lost."

Sanji: (laughing) "You say that like it's inevitable."

She stood atop the small stairs with a bemused expression. Having put his belongings on board, he took a deep breath. He would miss things here.

Nami: (stepping beside him) "And tell Luffy he needs to get his butt back out here sometime. The village would love a visit."

He thought about teasing 'only the village', but let it slide. His gut was still telling him something was wrong.

Nami: "What's with the face?"

Sanji: (taking her hand) "Be extra careful while I'm gone, okay?"

Nami: "If I can hold my own against CP9, I think I'll be all right with a few fruit flies."

Her smile faded as their eyes met. Something had him shaken.

Nami: "What's with you? You're acting weird today."

Sanji: "I don't know what it is, but - ..."

Nami: (taunting) "Don't tell me you're suddenly afraid to be alone."

He drew her into a deep embrace before she could react. She slowly returned the gesture. Today was just getting weirder and weirder.

Nami: (pulling away) "Whatever's bothering you, you can just say it, you know."

Sanji: "I can't explain what's going on, but I don't like it."

Nami: "Relax. You sound like a paranoid old woman. Next you'll telling me to hang a horse shoe."

Sanji: "But - "

Nami: (placing her hand on his shoulders) "Everything's fine. Let it go. You just have the jitters. It's been a few years since you last saw the Grand Line."

Sanji: (trying to move on) "Maybe."

Nami: (pushing him toward the ramp) "I'm a big girl; I'll be fine."

In one movement, he turned around and gently grasped her wrists.

Sanji: "I know you can take of yourself, but that doesn't mean I can't worry."

Nami: (sighing) "Fine. I'll be careful, okay?"

He grinned, slightly relaxing. A voice shouted from a few yards away for Nami. Sales would start soon.

Nami: "We both have places to go. Have a safe trip."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He blushed in surprise.

Nami: (smiling) "For good luck. (shooing him forward) Now go."

He grinned as he boarded. Nami waved as he slowly drifted from the pier.

Nami: (shouting) "Hug Nozomi for me!"

He waved back, still uneasy. There was nothing else he could do now. He'd tried to warn her of whatever had caused that nagging feeling. He hoped he was wrong; He hoped that just maybe he was just being paranoid. When he glanced back on last time, Nami had gone to the market to negotiate. He looked toward the sea, enjoying the fresh breeze. Once the riggings were set, he sat back and tried to nap in the morning sun.

By the early afternoon, Nami was done with the plaza and passed ready for her quiet study. Sanji's trip made her want to revamp the sketch of Luffy's isle. No matter how times she'd drawn the map, it just hadn't seemed right. As she neared the crossroads, she couldn't help but glance down the way that once led to Arlong Park. That site had been demolished and built into something new long ago. She smiled faintly as the memories whispered through her mind.  
Something suddenly felt wrong. Gazing up the lane, she espied a woman with short, deep green hair. She stood there, idly smiling as if waiting to engage in conversation. Shaking the feeling, Nami continued on her way. As she grew near, the woman watched her carefully.

Nami: (waving) "Hi."

A snarky chortle was the only response. She didn't have time to waste and so made her way passed the strange girl.

Woman: "Hello."

Nami turned at the delayed greeting, but the girl wasn't there. A fierce pain throbbed through her skull and she fell to the dirt.

Woman: (standing over her) "Goodbye."

Elsewhere, Usopp took a deep breath as he finished unpacking. Wiping his brow, he was thankful he didn't own too much.

Meriweather: (knocking on the door) "Is everything in order?"

Usopp: "You can come in, you know."

Meriweather: (entering the room) "I do my best not to pry, Master Usopp."

He turned for a moment at the title, but let it go.

Usopp: (moving a box) "I'm just glad Kaya's letting me stay here until my house gets fixed."

Meriweather: "Please, feel free to stay as long as you need."

Usopp: "It might be a while. I hope I don't out-stay my welcome."

Kaya: (carrying in a stack of sheets) "Don't be silly, Usopp. Stay as long as you like."

Meriweather: (reaching for the bundle) "Allow me to do that, Ms. Kaya."

She handed Meri the sheets and opened the curtains wide, letting in a stream of sunlight.

Kaya: (turning) "Are you sure you don't want help funding the repairs?"

Usopp: (waving it off) "Of course, of course. I can handle it. Besides, I'm already imposing."

Kaya: (straightening some of his things) "Just be glad you weren't home when the roof fell in."

Usopp: "No kidding; Lucky the boys weren't there, either."

Kaya: (grinning) "It was awfully cute how they turned your house into their fort while you were gone."

By this time, Meri had sneaked away, leaving the two alone, and they both suddenly realized it.

Usopp: (nervously looking around) "So..."

Kaya: (sitting on the edge of his bed) "You were gone for a while, though, so it's good they took care of the place."

Usopp: (quietly) "Yeah."

He stood idly for a moment before sitting down himself.

Usopp: (turning toward her) "I really appreciate you putting up with me in the meanwhile."

Kaya: (smiling) "You know I don't mind. Plus, you know I'm in the next wing if you need anything."

Usopp: "I'll try to stay to stay out of trouble."

Kaya: (teasing) "When did that start?"

Usopp: (laughing) "Hey! Come on, I'm not that bad."

She giggled and inched closer.

Kaya: "The boys still yell every morning, you know."

Usopp: (staring out the window) "Maybe, one day, they'll be right...I was."

Kaya: (placing her hand on his) "True."

He would have been excessively nervous in the old days, but an understanding of sorts had begun to form. It was okay to be close, so long as not *too* close. He smiled to himself remembering the day he came home. Carrot, Pepper, and Onion had run to the mansion to tell Kaya they saw Luffy's flag on a ship coming toward the island. All four of them ran to the shore in excitement. Slowly figures started to become clear. She had held her breath as the ship weighed anchor. The boys clamored around the familiar faces as bags were unloaded.  
Luffy had waved and shouted for Usopp to come on deck. Looking over the railing, a smile crept over his lips. The trio yelled 'Captain! Captain!' in frenzied greetings as he climbed down the ladder. Kaya had stayed several feet back from the water, but took off in a run when they'd locked eyes. He laughed as she knocked him to the ground in a tight hug. Everyone smiled silently at them, knowing how much they'd missed each other. It had been a few years since then and, though she hadn't knocked him over again, there was the occasional friendly touch. Snapping out his reverie, he reached into a box and produced a shell.

Usopp: "I almost forgot to give this to you. I found it while cleaning up the debris."

Kaya: (reaching for it) "What is it?"

Usopp: (placing it in her hands) "It's a dial from Skypeia."

Kaya: (her eyes widening in fascination) "But aren't these rare? Are sure you don't want it?"

Usopp: "I'm sure. I want you to have it. Besides, it's only a voice dial."

They spent the next few minutes going over how it was used. After a moment of silence, Kaya blushed seeing that their hands were still entwined on the dial. Usopp looked down and tried to let go as smoothly as possible. She chuckled at his panic and slid next to him.

Kaya: (laying her head on his shoulder) "Thank you; It's a lovely gift."

Usopp: (slowly relaxing) "It's nothing, really."

He waited a moment to see if she was going to move again before carefully wrapping an arm around her waist. They sat looking out the window at the birds and the setting sun for some time before a slight clearing of throat made them turn toward the door.

Meriweather: "Might I suggest that you two come down for dinner before it gets cold?"

They glanced at each other's reddened faces before quietly filing from the room.

The next day, Kaya sat in her garden, looking over a book on roses. Noticing an approaching shadow, she pretended to be engrossed in her reading.

Usopp: (sneaking up) "Aha!"

She made no response at all and he tried again. 'Aha!' ...Still nothing. He came around her side view and peered closely before falling over backward at her own surprise attack.

Usopp: (laughing) "No fair!"

Kaya: (closing her book) "You started it."

Usopp: (dusting the dirt from his clothes) "But how did you - "

Kaya: (helping him up) "Your shadow gave you away."

She gathered a basket and gloves in her hands.

Kaya: "Ready for our flower hunt?"

Usopp: "Yep, even brought your hat down for you."

Kaya: (grasping the brim) "Thank you."

They idly chatted as they left the gates behind them. Neither noticed the dark shadow just around each tree they passed.

The afternoon passed pleasantly - gathering new flowers, catching beetles, even stopping for a picnic. Usopp kicked off his shoes and dropped his feet in the brook while they ate.

Kaya: (checking one of her books) "It says that we should find some beneficial moss by the waterfall."

Usopp: (munching his sandwich) "Moss, hmm?"

Kaya: "I can mix it with some herbs to make a cold medicine."

Usopp: "Is that right? I still think you should sit and talk with Chopper some time. It's amazing what you can do with things you just find growing around."

Kaya: (setting her book aside) "Yes, but we'll have to be careful. The water's peaceful here, but near the falls it won't be."

Usopp: (stretching) "Yeah, especially with those storms the last few nights, the water should be high."

He laid back in the sun, content with his meal. He didn't take the time to realize that with the boys schooling at home, it was just the two of them...more like a date than a field trip. Kaya grinned as she pulled her knees to her chest. Resting her chin on her arms, she never noticed the rustling in the trees.

?: (whispering to himself) "Perfect. That's right, just sit there happily unaware of your fate."

The man smiled darkly as he crept onto a lower branch.

Usopp: (sitting up) "Did you hear something?"

Kaya: "Like what?"

Usopp: (looking around) "I'm not sure."

Kaya: (touching his arm) "You're probably just hearing things. They say the woods will whisper to those who listen, right?"

Usopp: (pulling his shoes on) "I guess so."

They gathered up their belongings and headed upstream.

?: (glaring at a squirrel) "You almost gave me away."

The squirrel cocked its head and scurried off.

Upstream, Usopp stopped dead, catching Kaya as she slipped on the rocks.

Usopp: "Be careful. The rain's really flooded things up here."

Kaya: (catching her balance) "There's some solid ground up ahead."

The top of the bluffs were beautiful. No one really came up this high often, so the grasses were untrampled and a veritable blanket of wildflowers wafted in the breeze.

Kaya: (touching his arm) "Oh, Usopp, look at them all."

He smiled at her awe. He knew she'd love it here. His smile faded when a lump of grass shifted.

Usopp: (over his shoulder) "Did you see that?"

Kaya: (fingering a violet) "See what?"

She stood close to him as it moved again.

Kaya: "What is that?"

Usopp: (laughing) "All right, you three. Come on out."

Kaya relaxed, thinking he was right, and that was indeed the boys...but nothing happened. Usopp got closer to the mound and poked it with a stick. He jumped back when it giggled.

Mound: "That tickles!"

He exchanged glances with Kaya. That voice didn't sound familiar at all.

Kaya: "Who's there?"

?: (directly behind her) "There? Nobody."

She spun around and backed into Usopp.

Usopp: (instinctively shuffling her behind himself) "Who are you?"

?: (taking a sweeping bow with his hat) "Sagishi's the name. (grinning with an eerie glint in his eye) Lovely to meet you both."

Kaya: (putting a hand on Usopp's shoulder) "I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"

Sagishi: (replacing his hat upon his head) "Not anymore."

Usopp tried to size up this new stranger. He smiled in a hollow manner with his hat shading his face. The man dressed mostly in green with an oddly crested heart across his chest. He idly picked some grass off his cape while ignoring Usopp's curiosity.

Usopp: "Sagishi, huh? (laughing it off) You gave us a scare. (offering a hand) My name's - "

Sagishi: (cutting him off) "Usopp; I know."

Usopp: (lowering his hand) "How did you know that?"

Sagishi: (yawning in boredom) "Dear, dear Usopp...Also known as Sogeking; Sailed with the current pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, for some time, yes?"

Usopp: (becoming weary) "Yes..."

Kaya: (stepping out from behind him) "But who are you?"

In a flash, he was right next to her.

Sagishi: (kissing her hand) "I do believe I've already introduced myself, my dear Kaya."

She quickly pulled back her hand and tried to step away in alarm.

Sagishi: (grasping her around the waist and pinching her cheek) "She's so cute, isn't she?"

Usopp: (grabbing him by the sleeve) "Who do you think you are?! Let her go!"

She managed to wriggle free and pushed Sagishi away.

Sagishi: (sighing) "Unfortunately, I never was the ladies man (fluffing his hair) despite my dashing good looks."

Usopp: (looking him squarely in the eye) "I think you should leave."

Kaya: (calming herself) "Usopp, I'm okay."

He glanced back with a nod. When he turned back, Sagishi had seemingly disappeared.

Sagishi: (twisting Usopp's arm from behind) "Looking for me?"

Usopp managed to break free of his hold.

Usopp: "What's your problem?!"

Sagishi: "Let's just say, I love a good game."

Kaya: "Please, how do you know our names?"

Sagishi: (lilting his head to the side) "Oh, that's easy. (with a huge smile) I was hired to kill you."

Usopp: (standing between them again) "Is that right?"

Sagishi: "Well, mainly you, but yes."

Usopp: (whispering over his shoulder) "Run."

Kaya: (shaking her head) "Not without you."

Usopp: "There's no time for that!"

She shuddered slightly at his harsh tone. He looked back across his shoulder with pleading eyes.

Sagishi: (clasping his hands under his chin) "Isn't that cute? (making kissy faces) Widdle wuv birds."

Usopp clenched his teeth and stared hard at this strange adversary.

Sagishi: (idly pacing) "Now you see...The sniper's weakness is close range."

In an instant, he had his dagger deep in Usopp's side.

Usopp: (pushing Kaya away as he fell) "Go!"

She slowly backed away.

Kaya: (tears welling up) "I'll get help."

Sagishi: (appearing behind her once more) "Oh, I doubt that."

A swift blow to the back of her head and she was down.

Usopp: (getting up) "Don't you dare lay another hand on her."

Sagishi: (wryly smiling) "Or what? You'll bleed on me some more?"

Usopp reached deep into his pocket and produced a pistol, aimed straight for Sagishi's head.

Sagishi: (amused) "My, my. A new game?"

Usopp: (irritated) "Life isn't a game!"

Sagishi: (pulling a large mallet from the depths of his cape) "Sure it is. You win some, you lose some."

Usopp: (cocking the gun) "Get away from her."

Sagishi: (sighing in boredom) "Oh, very well. I find it's more fun to play with the rook than the pawn anyway."

Usopp followed Sagishi's movements with his pistol as he idly walked away from Kaya. She looked up, hazy eyed, and rubbed her head.

Sagishi: (peering back at her) "I suggest you stay down, my pretty."

She glared in defiance, but kept her place with a fierce look from Usopp. Reaching again, he aimed his second gun, cocked and ready. The two men looked each other up and down as they circled one another.

Sagishi: (flicking some dirt off his mallet) "I wonder what the odds are in this game...I'd say two to one in my favor."

Usopp: "And what makes you say that?"

Sagishi: (grinning) "You, my friend, have just backed yourself into a corner. (holding his head in laughter) I knew he said you'd be easy enough, but *geesh*!"

Usopp: (tilting his head) "Who said?"

Sagishi: (perking up as if he'd forgotten Usopp was there) "Oh, my employer. He was definitely right about using your little girlfriend as bait. You stepped right into that steamer...and now you've gone and mucked up your shoes. Tsk tsk."

Usopp heard a whiz as a tripwire sent several shuriken flying in his direction, but if he dodged, Kaya would be in danger. Turning, he kicked up the mound that Sagishi had left behind, deflecting most of them; The rest, he took head on.

Kaya: (reaching out a hand) "Usopp!"

Usopp: "Stay there!"

It took most of her will, but she remained out of the direct line of fire.

Sagishi: (clapping) "Touche! Oh, and look, you've dropped one of your precious pistols."

Usopp risked a look downward as he pulled one of the stars from his arm.

Sagishi: (waving the gun around) "You really can't keep up, can you? (noting the look on his face) Oh, yes, I'm quite fast."

A flying rock knocked the gun from Sagishi's hand. He glared hard at Kaya.

Sagishi: (annoyed) "A pawn shouldn't interfere in a bishop's work."

He paused in surprise as a shot went whirring by, grazing his cheek.

Sagishi: (turning) "Well, well, the rook decides to move."

Usopp: "That was a warning shot. I won't miss again."

Sagishi: (dramatically touching the wound) "Miss? You marred my perfect face."

Usopp: (resetting his pistol) "I'll break your stupid face before this is over."

Sagishi: (tauntingly) "Ooo, touchy, touchy. You love her that much? (unamused) Touching, really."

Angered, Usopp sent another shot straight at Sagishi's chest. Amazingly, he caught it in his palm and idly tossed the bullets up and down.

Sagishi: "Hmm, standard ammo. I would expect more from the 'sniper king'. (looking between Usopp and his hand) Oh, this? Wondrous gloves, these are. I can reach straight into fire if I like."

Usopp: (smirking) "Great, you can have fun showing them off after I send you to Hell."

Kaya: "Usopp, no!"

Usopp: (glancing over) "Sorry you have to see this..."

He shouldn't have looked away. Kaya screamed out his name as he took a hard blow to the chest. A loud crack resounded across the field with the impact. He fell, clutching his ribs in shock.

Sagishi: (polishing his mallet) "I love this thing."

Usopp: (getting up despite the pain) "I've taken on a four-ton bat before; You think that'll put me down?!"

Sagishi: "Oh, *that*...Mr. Four, wasn't it? Not very bright, the poor bloke. (fingering his weapon) That was an old model."

Usopp: (gasping for air) "What?!"

Sagishi: "Grand line scientists have since found a way to make objects smaller that still deliver a fierce blow. The side I hit you with just now only have has an impact value of two tons. (spinning the weapon in his palm) Now this side...This side is equal to eight."

Kaya: (covering her mouth with her hands) "That's not possible!"

Sagishi: "Oh, it is. This little beastie would shred you to pieces, my sweet, but you're boyfriend here...Well, let's just say he's tougher than he looks."

She looked pleadingly at Usopp's trembling form. He'd really told the truth about the four-ton bat? How badly was hurt back then?

Usopp: (raising his gun) "Go ahead and see if you're lucky enough to hit me twice."

Sagishi: (grinning) "Now the game gets interesting! (snarky) Luck has nothing to do with it."

Usopp: (cocking his pistol) "Kaya, run for it. Go now!"

She got to her feet, keeping an eye on Sagishi.

Sagishi: (yawning) "Oh, go ahead and run home. I know where to find you."

She shuddered, but stood her ground.

Kaya: (shaking her head) "Not again. I won't let you do this again!"

Usopp: "Now's not the time to argue!"

Sagishi: "Ooo, a lover's quarrel. I love these. (looking about) Hmm, too bad there's no tea."

He stooped just quick enough to avoid another shot.

Sagishi: "Such pretty flowers. (grinning) Maybe I'll leave some on your grave, Soge-kun."

Usopp: (gritting his teeth) "Taunt all you want, I won't back down."

Sagishi: (rising) "Good for you. 'Take it like a man!' and all that rot."

Smiling, he circled his prey once more.

Meriweather: (struggling up the rocks) "Good heavens! I knew I'd heard shots!"

Usopp: (over his shoulder) "Meri, get Kaya out of here!"

Sagishi: (intrigued) "Who's this now? The infamous goatman, Pan?"

Meriweather: (rushing beside Kaya) "I came looking after you'd been gone so long."

Kaya: "How did you find us?"

Meriweather: "I followed the trail master Usopp left."

She looked over at him, realizing what it all meant.

Usopp: (faintly smiling) "I knew somebody would eventually come after me one day. I wasn't sure of who, when, or why, but I made sure Meri knew what to look for if I was gone too long. I didn't mean to get you involved, Kaya...I'm sorry."

Kaya: (turning) "Meri, is that true?"

Meriweather: "Yes, Ms. Kaya. Master Usopp's always been looking out for you and the boys since the moment he came home. (responding to her pleading gaze) He's a wanted man. He knows being here has put you all in danger, but - ..."

Usopp: "You made me promise not to leave again...That's why I stayed...Even though it looks like I'm being selfish by putting your safety aside, that isn't the reason at all..."

Meriweather: (sighing) "...And to go on smiling each day as if nothing had changed..."

Usopp: (turning briefly) "Meri, take her home...Don't look back."

Kaya: (rushing forward) "Usopp, no!"

Meriweather: (struggling to pull her back) "Please, Ms. Kaya! He can look after himself."

As Usopp steadied his balance, he noticed how close to the edge overseeing the banks he was. If he could time this right, and dodge at just the last moment, Sagishi would fall to the rapids below. The rains over the last several nights had swollen the usually peaceful falls to something more like an eddy out at sea, tumultuous and churning.

Sagishi: (bored) "Are we done talking yet? Seriously, (mocking with his hand) yack, yack, yack. I was getting ready to fall asleep over here."

Usopp: (straightening his posture) "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Sagishi: (joyously) "Finally!"

Meri pulled Kaya further away while the two squared off. Usopp had traded his pistol out for a more familiar weapon.

Sagishi: (mockingly) "Oh, how I love toys."

Usopp: (loading his Kabuto) "This is no toy. It'll out shoot any gun and I won't miss."

Sagishi: (wiggling his fingers) "Oooo, scary."

Usopp: (taking aim) "Let's get this over with."

Sagishi grinned darkly and twirled his mallet about in jest.

Sagishi: (readying himself) "No more interruptions, then?"

Usopp nodded and the tension betwixt them quickly became palpable.

Meriweather: (shouting in the distance) "Ms. Kaya, come back!"

Sagishi launched his attack. Usopp never deliberated in acting, thrusting himself forward; He knew the target was not himself. He managed to get a few shots fired while in mid stride.

Sagishi: (grasping his eye) "You little snot! You'll pay for that!"

Kaya came over the hill just in time to see Usopp veering in front of the caped man and his mallet. She realized what she had done too late. A brief image flashed over her eyes - Usopp's smiling face as he took the hit in her place. He reached out a hand toward her as he fell toward the turning waters in what seemed like slow motion.

Kaya: (screaming) "Noooooooooo!"

She started after him; Maybe he'd grabbed onto the cliff, maybe he still had a chance. Meriweather shouted her name and pulled her to the ground in mid air. She fell with a thud as the last glimpse she'd ever see of him faded passed the rocks.

Kaya: (struggling to get up) "Usopp! Hold on! I'm coming!"

Meriweather: (wrestling her down) "Ms. Kaya, it's too late! You must save yourself!"

The two froze in their thrashing about as Sagishi took a firm step toward them. Meri quickly scrambled in front of Kaya as a human shield. He stood prepared for an impact. After seconds passed with no hit, he meekly opened his eyes. Sagishi was standing over the falls with his hat to his chest.

Sagishi: "And we bid you 'adieu', fallen fighter."

He pulled the feather from his cap and cast it into the rapids below in what would have been a grand gesture had he not committed the crime himself.

Sagishi: (putting his hat back on) "Oh well. Better get some dinner. I think I'll have stew tonight..."

Meri held Kaya back with all his might as she writhed on the ground in frustration.

Sagishi: (looking over) "Oh...I forgot about you...(waving them off) Eh, go home. I'll just tell the boss I couldn't find you. The long-nose was my main mark. (pausing in thought) I could still take in Pan, though - Ought to fetch a good price on the market."

Kaya: (shouting through her tears) "Don't you dare!"

Sagishi: (idly wandering off) "Never cared much for goats. Make me itch..."

He continued to mumble to himself as he disappeared in the distance. Meri finally let go and Kaya rushed to the ledge. There was nothing but churning water and darkness. She rushed to take off her sweater.

Meri: "Ms. Kaya, what are you doing?!"

Kaya: (turning in angst) "I'm going in after him!"

She paused at the gasps coming from the hill. By now, a few villagers had made the climb to see what the commotion was about. They surveyed the scene and tried to put it together. Solemnly, Meriweather got to his feet.

Meri: "I'm afraid we've lost a fine young man this evening."

The villagers muttered amongst themselves and a few of the men let their wives forward to care for Kaya. After several minutes of explanation, everyone stood humbly accepting what had come to pass. The town priest took it upon himself to say a few words and tossed some flowers into the river. A group went in search of the body while another went to search for 'the man in green' Meri had described. Silently, Kaya was led home. She slowly wandered to her quarters where she remained for the next few days...

Luffy peered into the sunset as he leaned on the banister. His ship was fast, but it seemed like it was taking forever between islands. Perhaps he remembered a shorter journey as time passes quicker in good company.

Crewman: "Captain, we should arrive in about four days."

Luffy: (quietly) "Four days..."

Crewman: "I'm sorry, sir, but if we push the engine too hard, it'll burn out."

Luffy: (calmly) "It's only a test model. It wasn't designed for distance travel."

The crewman nodded and stepped aside to let Okii by.

Crewman: (bowing to Luffy) "I'll return to my duties now. (nodding to Okii) Yastu-san."

He nodded in return as he made his way to the rail.

Okii: (leaning on the beams) "You know worrying won't make time pass any faster, Luffy-san."

Luffy: "I know. I'm just glad Franky installed the engine when he did."

Okii: "Indeed, sir. It is speeding things up significantly. (lighting up) This voyage may have been at least two weeks without it."

Luffy: (staring out to sea) "How's the projector doing?"

Okii: "Seems to be working just fine."

Luffy: (not really listening) "That's good."

He didn't take notice when Okii left him to his thoughts; He was already too involved in them. He knew Nami would be safe with Sanji, but would anyone go after him, too? He took a deep breath, wondering about each nakama. A brightly colored bird flew overhead and dropped a single large flower.

Luffy: (palming the blossom) "Robin..."

He smiled as the bird doubled back. It was one of Nozomi's messengers. They had been specially bred to be uniquely colored and unusually fast. Each had been trained to fly nonstop and, though they were rarely used, it was comforting to know Robin was all right.

Zoro sat alone at the counter in a rundown tavern. It seemed to be the underground's best place to hide out from authority with all lowlifes hanging around. People drank themselves happy, laughing away their cares. Assassins, thieves, pirates, bandits - they all were welcome here. If nothing else, it was a good place to wait out the storm.  
He twirled the last bit of liquid around the bottom of his mug with a sigh. The entire island had a down feeling to it. Everyone smiled, but it was easy to tell that no one really meant it. Coming into the port, he saw a lot of people moving suspiciously, not to mention the Navy crewmen searching every outgoing crate fruitlessly. Taking a back alley to the slums, the rain had been relentless and drove him into this little hole in the wall. He didn't expect any trouble from the marines or bounty hunter's. The area had been condemned for years, so few bothered to venture in when they could just catch the unwary mark at the port.  
Someone new came in with a laugh. Throwing her cloak to the floor where she stood, she wrang the water from her hair. Zoro turned to see what was going on as some of the men whistled or gave a holler to someone they hadn't seen in some time. Her eyes immediately settled on him and he turned back as if to shrug it off. Smirking, she made her way to the bar. He only glanced back once as she pushed a rather drunken man away from herself, knocking him to the floor.

Keeper: "Haven't seen you in while, Princess...Been hiding out again?"

Woman: (laughing) "You make it sound like I get into a lot of trouble, old man. Come on, you know me."

Keeper: (with a knowing wink) "What'd you do this time?"

Woman: (leaning onto the counter) "Nothing much...Serve up some of the usual, huh?"

Keeper: (nodding) "Sure thing."

She turned toward Zoro, watching him carefully.

Zoro: (tired of being stared at) "Did you want something?"

Woman: (playfully squinting) "And if I did?"

He slowly turned to face her with a mild glare. His tension faded to slight interest as he saw the form before him - Long, deep blue hair, big violet eyes, and quite the tight, not to mention wet, outfit. When the barkeeper returned, she quickly chugged down what had been served. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her only for her to laugh once more.

Woman: "One more, 'keep! (leaning on Zoro) And one for my new pal, here."

Zoro: (begrudgingly accepting it) "Thanks."

She stepped behind him, leaving her new mug untouched. He tensed as she loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Catching him slightly off guard, she licked his ear.

Woman: (darkly grinning) "Tastes like swordsman."

He leaned away with an odd look on his face. What was with this girl?

Woman: (completely calm) "You can relax; I know who you are."

Zoro: (glancing to his swords against the counter) "Oh, really?"

Woman: (whispering) "Roronoa Zoro, the big scary bounty the shirts are looking for."

He froze momentarily, waiting to see where things were headed.

Woman: (laughing) "Chill out, I'm not after your bounty. (leaning into a hug) I'm Itami...Shinkiro Itami."

Zoro: (craning his neck to see her) "Nice to meet you...I think."

She released him and took a seat on the next stool. Her second mug went down as quickly as the first.

Zoro: (with a scoffing laugh) "Nice."

Itami: (wiping her mouth with the back of her hand) "What?"

Zoro: (shaking his head) "Nothing."

A minute or two passed by quietly.

Zoro: (adjusting in his seat) "So, you always make friends this way or just the ones worth money?"

Itami: (tapping her mug) "Just thought I was doing you a favor. I'd guess you don't have much cash; Am I right?"

He turned his face away with an unamused expression.

Itami: (poking his side) "Hey, don't sweat it; No one on this island has much money. You'll be safe to hide out around here for a few days until the weather clears...Things have certainly gotten interesting since the bounty brigade went crazy."

Zoro: "No kidding."

Itami: (turning around to face the room) "The Navy says it's because there's too many outlaws and not enough resources. I think they're just lazy."

Zoro: (grinning) "Isn't that the truth."

Itami: (shrugging) "Guess they got tired of losing their men. I mean, why bother officially recruiting and training someone when you can just up the bounty and let some idiot do the grunt work for you? It's not like the government's gonna care if a few bounty hunters get their blood spilled."

She began kicking her feet slowly. He wasn't sure what to make of her, but shrugged it off as the liquor began to hit his system.

Itami: "So...Wanna take a walk?"

Zoro: (looking out the doors) "It's pouring."

Itami: (grinning wide) "Never stopped me before."

Zoro: (turning back toward her) "I get the feeling you're not the average citizen around here."

Keeper: (with a hearty laugh) "Got that right!"

Itami: (accusingly pointing) "No one asked you, old man!"

The barkeeper laughed as he walked to the other end of the counter.

Zoro: (finishing off his mug) "You come here often, I take it."

Itami: (shrugging) "Not really much else to do."

Zoro: (smirking) "Sounds like an easy life..."

Itami: (changing the subject) "So, are we walking or not? Unless of course, (suspiciously grinning) you'd rather I just turn you in for the money right now."

Zoro: (intensifying his gaze) "That's not very funny."

She slapped a few berries onto the counter and pulled him up by his arm.

Itami: "Then come on! This place gets boring fast."

Zoro: (stumbling to catch his balance) "But - "

Itami: (pushing his swords into his hands) "Let's go."

He gave her a questioning glance, then looked back passed the doors. She retrieved her cloak and grabbed another off some guy who had passed out.

Itami: (responding to Zoro's expression) "He'll never miss it. (dragging him outside) I know a better place than this."

A few minutes away, the duo ran under an old storefront covering for shelter from the pelting rain.

Itami: (lowering her hood) "So, what brings you out to this pathetic town?"

Zoro: (keeping his distance) "Just passing through."

Itami: "Not the smartest choice (nodding toward the naval base) all things considered."

Zoro: (raising an eyebrow) "If I had to guess, I could probably say the same for you."

Itami: (laughing) "Good point."

Zoro: (getting antsy) "I appreciate the drink and all, but why'd you drag me out here in this?"

Itami: (with a dark smile) "I just wanted to see you wet."

He froze, not sure how to respond. How exactly was he supposed to deal with her? Threaten the bounty one minute, and flirt the next...weird...

Zoro: (clearing his throat) "So...What made you sit by me?"

Itami: (leaning on a post) "I've heard a lot of things about you, Roronoa. Some good, some bad, some interesting..."

Zoro: (putting his back against the building) "Interesting, huh? You seem to know enough about me, but what's your story?"

Itami: (turning her gaze to the rain) "It's a bit long to say here..."

Zoro: (prodding the subject) "Now that's hardly fair."

She turned back with a cold look. He couldn't be sure, but it almost looked like she was about to cry at that moment.

Zoro: (turning away) "I see..."

Itami: (sitting on the steps near him) "I saw my family slaughtered when I was young."

Looking down upon her, his eyes softened. Maybe he was right before and she was just out looking for a good time to distract herself like everyone else in this town.

Zoro: (sitting beside her) "...So, you dragged me out here to listen?"

Itami: (pressing her knees to her chest) "Not really."

Finally removing his hood, he let the silence resonate for a while. It would seem there was more going on here than meets the eye.

Zoro: (adjusting his swords beside him) "What's the real reason you dragged me out here?"

Itami: "I told you."

Zoro: (with slight aggravation) "Itami..."

Itami: (sighing) "Don't worry about it."

After another few minutes of quiet had passed...

Zoro: (getting up) "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I don't have the time to sit out here and listen to the rain all night."

Itami: (looking up at him) "What else have you got to do? Your crew dissolved some time ago, remember?"

Zoro: (slightly tensing) "You wouldn't understand."

Itami: "You might be surprised."

Zoro: (reattaching his swords to his sash) "Not likely."

Itami: (coyly) "Or are you bored after Mihawk?"

He turned sharply to face her. How did she know so much? She got up herself and looked him squarely in the eye.

Itami: (fiddling with the buttons on his shirt) "I can give you a safe place to stay from the marines and you can do whatever you want while you stay."

He looked her over, trying to size her up for what she was. There were so many twists, it made it difficult. After a few minutes of silently staring into the rain and attempting to ignore the pouting face that stood before him, he gave in.

Zoro: (sighing in defeat) "I guess one night in this town won't kill me."

She threw her arms around him in glee.

Zoro: (mumbling to himself) "I get the feeling I'm going to regret this..."

After another run through the downpour, they ended up back at the bar. Zoro drank to his content, assured Itami could pay for it. He pushed the next one away when he started feeling woozy. (It would seem she had one hellacious tab) It had been a long time since anything had gotten to him.

Itami: (pushing the mug toward him again) "Come on, one more!"

Zoro: (laughing) "What are you trying to do? Get me drunk?"

Itami: (plainly blinking) "Yes."

They both cracked up at that point. Perhaps he was getting used to her quirks or maybe he was already passed the point of caring. He couldn't really tell if she was serious or not, but with his vision starting to haze, it didn't matter. Over the next hour or two they both continued to empty mug after mug, laughing at the reality they were leaving behind.

Zoro woke up slowly the next afternoon. Sitting up, he immediately grabbed his pulsing head. Luckily, a thick curtain blocked out most of the sun, but what time was it anyway? Struggling to steady himself, he took a deep breath.

Zoro: (rubbing his head) "Man, I wasn't ready for that..."

He froze at a murmur nearby. Slowly turning to see Itami's bare shoulders, he swallowed hard. He knew what had happened even if he couldn't remember it.

Zoro: (resting his head in his hands) "Oh no..."

Itami: (rolling over with a stretch) "It wasn't that bad."

He grinned nervously at her, contemplating his next move.

Itami: (propping her chin onto her fist) "You don't have a clue, do you?"

She laughed before pressing herself against him in a half hug.

Zoro: (shying his gaze away) "Look...I don't think - "

Itami: (cutting him off) "I find it's more fun to act than think."

Without another word, she started kissing his neck.

Zoro: (craning his head) "Are you always this friendly in the morning?"

She shrank back, laying out next to him, not caring at all that the sheets had fallen, exposing her.

Itami: "You're no fun when you first wake up..."

Zoro: (turning his face away) "Just tell me what happened."

Itami: (surveying the mess around them) "Well..."

Zoro: (rubbing his temples) "*Before* that."

Itami: (yawning) "Oh...Well, we went back to the tavern and put down as many as the old man was willing to serve us and played a few games with some of the guys. Then we stumbled out into the rain, eventually winding up back here, and you collapsed onto the couch. I went to get some water and when I came back, you were out like a light. I tried waking you up to see if you wanted anything...(shrugging) Things just happen sometimes."

She resumed the dark grin he'd seen before.

Itami: (seeing his expression) "Hey, it was your idea."

Zoro: (slightly turning back toward her) "...Really..."

She sat up properly to talk.

Itami: (wrapping the sheets around herself) "Yeah...Is this better?"

Zoro: (slowly relaxing) "A little."

Itami: "Look, it's no big deal. I don't expect anything else from you."

Zoro: (meeting her eyes) "You really don't care, do you?"

Itami: (shrugging) "What's done is done; Can't change the past."

He sat silently as the memories flashed across his mind...Stumbling through the door, laughing...Pulling her down into a kiss when she'd fallen into him; She never fought him, just let him do what he willed. His eyelids flinched as it hit him. It really had been his doing. Though she did get him drunk...

Zoro: (sighing) "I knew I was going to regret staying in town."

Itami: "Don't sweat it. (prodding his side) You hungry?"

She got up and left the room without waiting for an answer, giving him some time to soak everything in. Staggering to his feet, he gathered his belongings and got dressed. She came back a few minutes later with some unidentified, blackened item on a plate.

Itami: (nervously laughing) "I hope you like your toast crispy."

Zoro: (slowly accepting the dish) "Thanks..."

Itami: "Cooking's not my forte. (lilting her head to one side) Never would have guessed, right?"

He sat on the edge of the bed with a slight smile. He was doing his best to keep his wits about him as his mind tangled with the night's events. Not sure what to say, he silently ate his charcoaled breakfast. Grimacing only once at the burnt flavor, he quietly accepted what had transpired.  
Itami gathered her things, tossing them into a wad in the corner. She took up the empty plate and came back after getting dressed herself.

Itami: (extending a glass of water) "You're gonna need this...I can't believe you actually ate the whole thing."

Zoro: (chugging down the fluid) "Well, you did go out of your way to make it."

Itami: (sitting beside him) "Yeah, but it was still pretty horrible, wasn't it?"

Zoro: (grinning) "Yeah."

She quietly smiled to herself. No one ever bothered to even attempt to spare her feelings before and now someone had. For the first time, she was the one at a loss for words.

Zoro: (leaning on his knees) "So, what do you want to do now?"

Itami: (curiously looking over) "Beg your pardon?"

Zoro: (trying to maintain composure) "Well, you're the one who knows what's around town, not me."

Itami: (quietly) "...You're staying?"

Zoro: (avoiding eye contact) "Is that a problem?"

He froze as she gently set her hand on his leg.

Itami: "I already told you - you don't have to hang around if you don't want to. Don't feel obligated."

Looking toward the floor, he let loose a sigh. She quietly leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Itami: "You're a sweet guy, but I told you - you're free to go."

Zoro: (glancing over) "Tired of me already?"

Itami: (eyes widening) "I didn't mean it like that."

With a slight smirk, he took a deep stretch.

Itami: (touching his shoulder) "You can stay as long as you like, but I wouldn't go back out there until I get you some different clothes. You're too easy to recognize with that sash and bandana in broad daylight."

She watched silently as his expression flickered in thought.

Itami: (proddingly) "You okay?"

Zoro: (still waking up) "Yeah."

- 


	2. Chapter 2

Doshaburi no Shinzo, part 2

Luffy stared at the ceiling in his cabin bunk. He couldn't shake a nagging feeling that something else was going to happen. Eventually, a knock on the door stirred him from his reverie.

Luffy: "Yeah?"

Okii: "We're nearing Roronoa, Captain."

Luffy: "Good. Can I get on shore before dawn?"

Okii: (grinning) "That can be arranged."

It was some time in the wee hours of the morning when Itami and Zoro heard a noise. Shrugging, Itami went to check it out. She was bored and hoped it would be something interesting. She found the source at the back door.

Itami: "Who's there?"

A smile greeted her.

Luffy: "I'm here to see Zoro."

Itami: (recognizing him) "Oh...Zoro! Company!"

Luffy stepped into the room and looked around. The place was falling apart.

Zoro: "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Luffy: (offering a hand) "Been a while, hasn't it?"

Itami: "Make yourself at home. I'm going for more booze."

She brushed past him without another word and left.

Zoro: "What brings the mighty pirate king out to these parts?"

The pair made themselves comfy before discussing more important matters. Time slipped by as the details were hashed.

Zoro: "That is a little strange."

Luffy: "It could just be a fluke, but the guy said my nakama were at risk, too, so keep your eyes open."

Zoro: "Anyone else been attacked?"

Luffy: "Not that I know of. I'm on my way to see Sanji next."

Zoro twitched an eyebrow, but let it drop.

Zoro: "Better you than me."

Luffy: (laughing) "You never change...So, who's the girl?"

Zoro: "Her name's Itami. She's letting me crash me here for a while."

Luffy: (observing the room) "Huh..."

Zoro: "What?"

Luffy: "Nothing."

Zoro: "I would think you'd know by now that I can take care of myself."

Luffy: "Yeah, I know...So what's her story?"

Zoro shifted his weight. Something wasn't right.

Zoro: "Comes from a rough life. That's about all I really know."

Luffy: "At least you've got a place to stay."

Zoro: (trying to read the tone) "Yeah..."

Itami came back with several bottles.

Itami: "Kanpai, everyone!"

She tossed one to Zoro before flopping onto the sofa next to him.

Itami: "So, what'd I miss?"

Zoro: "Luffy was just asking about you."

Itami: "Really?...It's all true."

Luffy: "What is?"

Itami: (grinning) "Whatever he told you about me."

Luffy: "Is that right?"

Itami: (squinting at Zoro) "What'd you say anyway?"

Zoro: "Nothing, really."

Itami: (playing shoving him away) "Bah! You're being boring again."

He grinned to himself, unaware that Luffy was catching on.

Luffy: "It'll be dawn soon. I'd better go. (getting up) Zoro, remember what I said."

A tense silence drifted through the room.

Itami: "Why don't you go see him off?"

Zoro: (begrudgingly) "Fine."

Outside the crumbling home, the old friends stared one another off.

Zoro: "Whatever it is, just say it."

Luffy: "Keep an eye on Itami."

Zoro sighed, annoyed.

Zoro: "You don't trust her...Is this a revenge thing or are you serious?"

Luffy: "I'm serious."

He paused before responding.

Zoro: "Look, I apologized about Nozomi a long time ago."

Luffy: "I know. This isn't about that."

The two shook hands before Luffy turned to leave.

Luffy: "Keep in touch, all right?"

Zoro: "Yeah."

Okii noticed an odd look to his master as Luffy returned to the ship.

Okii: "Everything all right, Luffy-san?"

Luffy: "Yeah. Let's get going. Sanji's waiting for us."

When Luffy arrived to the Baratie, there was already quite a stir going on. A man came flying out the doors.

Patty: "And don't come back until yesterday!"

Luffy: (grinning) "Glad to see the place hasn't changed."

Okii hid a smile nearby.

Patty: "Well, look who it is!"

Luffy: "I figured you were expecting me."

Patty: "Come on in. We've got a private table waiting for you."

Inside, Sanji, Zeff, and Carne laughed at a backroom table. They all smiled wide when they saw who had finally shown up.

Sanji: "Oi, Luffy! It's about time you got here."

Luffy: (taking a seat) "Yeah, sorry about that. We had a few delays."

Greetings were passed around and food was served. After while, Zeff had to return to the kitchens with his cooks, leaving just the two friends. Okii had opted to wait at the ship.

Luffy: "So, does she suspect anything?"

Sanji: (grinning) "I don't think so."

Luffy: (smiling wide) "That's great! Well, here it is."

He slid Sanji a small bundle. Glancing briefly, Sanji nodded.

Sanji: "This is the one, all right."

Luffy: "Glad I could help."

Sanji: "I really appreciate it...It's too bad we all don't get back together more often."

Luffy: (shrugging) "Everyone's busy with their own stuff now...I just saw Zoro the other day."

Sanji: (lighting up) "How is Marimo?"

Luffy: "He seemed fine. He's staying with a lady-friend."

Sanji: "Is that right?...Good for him."

Luffy: (getting more serious) "There's something else I've gotta tell you."

Sanji listened intently as Luffy told him about Un and the cryptic message.

Sanji: (tensing) "I knew I shouldn't have left Nami-chan alone."

Luffy: "Why? What happened?"

Sanji: (shaking his head) "Nothing yet, but I've got a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach..."

Luffy: "I'll give you a lift back. It'll be faster that way. Besides, it'll be nice to see the village again."

They departed soon after and Sanji anxiously watched overboard as they sailed.

Okii: "We'll be there very soon, Sanji-san. Be at ease."

Sanji: "Yeah..."

When they reached the island, Luffy, too, got a bad feeling. A villager told them that they had seen Nami earlier in the day in the orchards, but she stepped further back for each step he'd taken toward her. It was strange, all right. Going to the trees, Nojiko was caught by surprise.

Nojiko: "What're you doing back so fast?"

Sanji: "Something's wrong. Where's Nami?"

Nojiko: (glancing around) "I thought she was just here...Luffy!"

She hugged her old friend warmly.

Luffy: (sniggering) "Thanks for the welcome."

Nojiko: "What's with you two? You both look like you just swallowed a bug."

Sanji was frantically searching through the trees by this point.

Nojiko: "What happened?"

Luffy: "I don't know yet...but it isn't good."

On the other side of the tree line, Sanji sighed in relief. Nami was sitting on a stump, idly sketching. He started toward her, but paused a few paces away.

Nami: (smiling) "Welcome home."

Sanji: (glaring) "Who are you?"

Hesitating briefly, she laughed.

Nami: "Funny, really. If you're going to be like that, I'm not talking to you."

She ran off before he could really get a good look at her. Luffy and Nojiko had caught up.

Luffy: "Why'd she run off?"

Sanji: "That isn't Nami."

Nojiko: "Are you feeling ok?"

Sanji: "Nojiko, when's the last time you saw Nami?"

Nojiko: "What?"

Sanji: "When?!"

She took in the situation.

Nojiko: "Just before you left a few days ago. She hasn't been coming into the house until after I'd turned in since then, like she's avoiding me."

Sanji: "Damnit! I knew it!"

Luffy: "Calm down. Where would she be?"

It was evening by the time the trio had corralled the fake Nami. She told them very little. Her name was Fukusei and she was a master of disguise. Annoyed and anxious, Sanji ran off as soon as he got a clue to Nami's actual location. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Coming to a warehouse, he kicked in the door, frantically calling Nami's name, breathlessly awaiting a response. He searched through crates, rooms, and cellars. Finally, he found her huddled in a dark corner, her hands and mouth bound.

Sanji: "Nami-san?!"

She shifted with a tiny murmur.

Sanji: (gently shaking her shoulders) "Nami, are you all right?!"

He quickly undid her bindings.

Nami: (coming to) "Sanji-kun?...How did - "

Sanji: "That's not important right now."

He circled around to face her. Kneeling to eye level, he softly tipped her chin to the light. He grimaced slightly at the marks he saw upon her skin.

Sanji: "Are you all right?"

Nami: (holding her head in her palm) "I think so..."

Sanji: (searching her eyes) "How long have you been in here?"

Nami: "I'm not sure...(responding to his pleading gaze) I'm okay."

He helped her to her feet. Swaying, she leaned against him for support.

Sanji: (holding her tight) "Thank goodness."

She let him hold her for a moment before pulling away.

Nami: (with a small grin) "I knew you'd come back."

Sanji: "Couldn't stay away. (taking a serious tone) Let's get you out of here. Can you walk?"

Nami: (gaining her balance) "I think so."

A few steps away, she began to wobble and he hurried to catch her.

Nami: (sighing) "Okay, maybe I need a little help."

He smiled gently, carefully lifted her up, and held her to his chest.

Sanji: (looking her over) "I'm taking you straight to the doctor."

She tried to shrug it off, but became rather dizzy.

Nami: (laying her head upon his shoulder) "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Walking cautiously, he carried her to the doctor's house. A few townspeople gave concerned looks, but he didn't stop for anyone. Nami might have assured them herself had she not passed out.  
Backing through the door, Sanji glanced around for help. The doctor was coming from the next room and froze upon seeing them.

Doctor: (rushing forward) "Good heavens! What's happened?!"

Sanji: "It's a long story, but she needs help...I don't know what that woman did to her."

The doctor hied them to a room where Sanji carefully placed Nami onto a bed. He stood back and let the doctor work. Pulse, heartbeat, pupils; He worked quickly. After confirming no immediate danger, he took a deep breath and turned to Sanji. He responded with a increasingly desperate look.

Doctor: (placing a hand on Sanji's arm) "She'll be okay. It was some kind of sedative. She'll just have to sleep it off."

Sanji: (with a sigh of relief) "Thanks...Is it okay if I stay here a while?"

Doctor: (nodding) "Of course. I'll have the nurse tend to her wounds...Where is Nojiko?"

Sanji: (pulled from thought) "At the house. She's there with Luffy and the one that did this."

Doctor: "I see. I'll let her know what's going on."

The doctor quietly left the room. Staring intently, Sanji settled himself on the side of the bed.

Sanji: (brushing the loose hair from her face) "Please be okay..."

At the house, Fukusei sat with a seethingly distasteful gaze while trying to figure out an escape.

Nojiko: (poking her with her foot) "Quit wiggling; You won't get out of those knots."

Fukusei spit at her and missed. Luffy was leaning on the window sill, staring out at the sky.

Luffy: (grimly) "I wonder if the others are all right..."

Nojiko crossed the room and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Nojiko: "I'm sure they're fine."

He grinned with a slight nod before letting it fade. Deep in thought, he didn't even hear the knock on the door. Nojiko quickly answered and was relieved to find Genzo.

Genzo: "The doctor sent me over. What happened?"

Luffy: (turning about) "How's Nami?"

Genzo: "She's resting, but she'll be fine."

Luffy and Nojiko both calmed visibly. Fukusei was taking advantage of the moment, trying to loosen her restraints.

Nojiko: "Is she hurt?"

Genzo: (shaking his head) "I didn't get to see her. I was just told that she was okay and needed rest."

Nojiko: (turning to Fukusei) "Lucky break."

Fukusei: (glaring) "Curse me all you want; I'm as good as dead anyway."

Luffy: (cautiously eying her) "What do you mean?"

Fukusei: (smirking) "If you guys 'rendered justice' to me here, you'd be doing me a favor. Once word gets back to the boss, he'll have my head for sure."

Luffy: (stepping closer to her) "And just who is this 'boss' of yours?"

Fukusei: (turning away) "Like I'd tell you."

Luffy surprised everyone by grabbing her collar and staring intently into her eyes.

Luffy: "Who are you working for?!"

Nojiko: (leaning against a wall) "I'd tell him if I were you."

Genzo looked back and forth, surveying the scene. With nothing but a stubborn 'hmph', Luffy dropped her back to floor.

Luffy: "It doesn't matter. Whoever it is, I'll find him and he'll pay for all the trouble he's caused."

Fukusei: (laughing) "That would be funny, beating him again."

Luffy: (turning away) "Yeah...but this time...I'll kill him."

Nojiko's focus shifted at that statement.

Nojiko: (breaking the tension) "Where's Sanji?"

Genzo: "With Nami. Doctor said he refused to leave her side."

Nojiko: (smiling faintly) "Sounds like him, all right. (nodding toward Fukusei) What should we do with her?"

Luffy: (butting in) "Genzo...Can you get a cell at the jail?"

Genzo: "Shouldn't be a problem."

Luffy: "Good. See if you can find some kairoseki cuffs, too, just in case."

Genzo: (glancing at the bound girl) "I'll do my best."

After some talk of arrangements with Nojiko, Genzo took Fukusei back into town. Luffy sat at the table with a distant look in his eyes. Nojiko silently sat across from him and waited for his thoughts.

Luffy: "I think I know who it is."

Nojiko: "Who?"

Luffy: "The one behind this...and if I'm right, Usopp's got more to worry about than himself."

A few hours later, at the hospital, Sanji sat with his arms across his chest in a chair near the bed. He remained silent when staff came through to check vitals or run tests. It was late now, the sun having departed some time ago. He glanced up when the door creaked open exposing Nojiko.

Nojiko: (quietly) "How is she?"

Sanji: "Still asleep. The doctor said she could be out for a while...What'd you do with Fukusei?"

Nojiko sat on the edge of the bed and put a gentle hand on her sister's leg.

Nojiko: "Genzo's got her locked up at the jail."

Sanji: "And Luffy?"

She paused while looking Nami over.

Nojiko: "He took off."

Sanji: (leaning upon his knees) "Oh."

Nojiko: "He said something about Usopp and left in a rush... He said he'd leave Nami to us."

Sanji: (staring off) "Yeah, she'll be safe with both of us around."

Nojiko: (narrowing her gaze) "What's happening?"

Sanji sat silent for a moment, deep in thought.

Sanji: "From what I can gather, someone's launched a revenge plot against the old crew."

Nojiko: (sincerely) "What do you know?"

Sanji: (sighing) "Luffy told me about a person that got into his home when we met up."

Nojiko waited quietly for more information.

Sanji: "Lots of people are after Luffy, but it was weird for someone to get onto the island, let alone into the mansion. He said they went after Nozomi instead of him. I guess they knew they couldn't take him down alone... He stopped in on Zoro on the way here."

Nojiko: "How's he doing?"

Sanji: "All right. He's staying with someone in the middle of the frenzy zone."

Nojiko: "You mean the bounty frenzy? Isn't that dangerous?"

Sanji: (sitting back in his chair) "Marimo can take care of himself, but Luffy's a bit concerned about who he's staying with."

Nojiko: "Why?"

Sanji: "It isn't like him to shack up with some girl like this; Something's going on."

Nojiko: "He should be happy for him, though, right?"

Sanji: (shaking his head) "It's not like that; Something else. He doesn't trust her and Luffy's gut feeling is usually right."

Nojiko: "What does Zoro think?"

Sanji: (taking a drag off a new light) "Don't know. I think they had a fight about it."

Nojiko: "Oh..."

Both looked over at the slight mumble from the bed. Nami flinched as she began to come to. Sanji discarded his cigarette in the tray and knelt to see her face.

Nami: (hazily) "Sanji-kun?...Nojiko?...What happened?"

Nojiko hugged her as she sat up.

Nojiko: "Welcome back to the living...What do you remember?"

Nami put her head in her hand as she tried to recall the events that had unfolded.

Nami: "There was...this girl. She came out of nowhere. All I remember is her saying 'Hello' and then...nothing..."

Sanji and Nojiko exchanged glances.

Nami: (looking toward Sanji) "And then you came."

He leaned in close with his hand upon her forehead.

Sanji: "How do you feel?"

Nami: (gently pulling his hand down) "I'm all right."

She gave them both a reassuring grin, but neither of them bought it.

Nojiko: "When did all that happen?"

Nami: "I was coming home from the docks and I thought I'd swing through town. I got to the fork in the road and...there she was."

Sanji and Nojiko exchanged looks again as he sat back down.

Nami: "What?"

Nojiko: "That was four days ago."

Nami: "What?!"

Sanji: "It's all right, Nami-san. Calm down and rest."

Nami: (irritated) "I've been 'resting' for four days."

He looked down, determined not to argue with her; She needed to recover. Nojiko looked between them and suddenly got up with a deep stretch.

Sanji: "Where are you going?"

Nojiko: "Home. I can see Nami's all right, so I might as well get some sleep, too."

Nami: (softly) "You should both go get some sleep."

Nojiko: (turning) "Sanji, why don't you go get some fresh air for a moment?"

Sanji: (resuming his smoke) "I'm okay, thanks."

Nojiko: (pulling him from his seat) "I insist. You've been sitting there for hours. (pushing him out the door) Go on!"

Sanji: "All right; All right...I'll be right back, Nami-san."

She waved with a smile as her sister closed the door.

Nojiko: (leaning against the door) "He never left your side, you know."

Nami: (looking down) "I figured as much."

Nojiko: (sitting on the bed) "He really cares about you."

Nami: "I know."

Nojiko: "When he came home, that girl looked just like you. As soon he showed up with Luffy, he was in a panic to find you. He went outside and found Fukusei...He knew right away."

Nami wrapped her arms about herself as she listened.

Nojiko: (reaching out a hand) "I know how he used to be, but-"

Nami: (cutting her off) "I know! (wiping her eyes) I know..."

Nojiko: (patting her arm) "Just think about it, okay?"

Nami: (quietly) "Okay."

Sanji came back in with a small tray.

Sanji: "Nami, I brought you some tea."

Nami: (smiling softly) "Thanks."

Nojiko: (hugging her sister) "Goodnight. I'll bring you some nectarines in the morning."

Nami: (hugging back) "All right..."

Nojiko waved as she walked away. Sanji said goodnight and turned back to pouring Nami's tea. Nojiko shot Nami a very readable look while he wasn't looking, then left.

Nami: (quietly) "Sanji-kun..."

Sanji: (handing her a cup of tea) "Yes, Nami-san?"

Nami: "Is that true?"

Sanji: (taking his seat) "Is what true?"

Nami: "...Did you really know it wasn't me with one glance?"

His expression softened as he stared to the floor.

Sanji: (setting his tea aside) "Something like that."

Nami: (putting a hand on his arm) "Thanks."

He smiled as she pulled him into a warm hug. He slowly embraced her back after she didn't let go. After she had pulled away, he sat on the edge of the bed trying to read her expression.

Sanji: (reaching for her face) "Nami..."

Nami: "Yes?"

Sanji: (nervously shaking his head) "...Nothing."

He sat silently as she held his outstretched hand.

Sanji: (clearing his throat) "I..uh.."

Nami: "Sanji-kun?"

Sanji: (looking up) "Hmm?"

Nami: (meeting his gaze) "Do you mind...staying here tonight?"

He held his breath briefly and gently tucked her in.

Sanji: (grinning warmly) "Of course I don't mind."

She smiled softly as she settled in. He blew out the lantern and gently kissed her brow with a whispered 'goodnight'. Taking his seat by the bed, she never let go of his hand. He watched her sleep for some time before dozing off himself. The doctor left with a slight grin on his face after checking in. He was quiet enough not to wake to the two, and set out some medicine for the morning before retiring himself. Both Nami and Sanji slept soundly that night, each dancing with their dreams, absorbing all the day had wrought. The next steps would have to wait until morning.  
-

Out at sea, Luffy sat against the prow, fighting the urge to sleep.

Okii: (shining his lantern upon him) "Shouldn't you be resting, Luffy-san?"

Luffy: (looking up) "Yeah; Nozomi will have my head if you tell on me."

Okii laughed heartily as he helped him up.

Okii: (looking back toward the island) "Are you sure you didn't want to say goodbye?"

Luffy: "I've never said that to anyone. Besides, I'll come back this way after I check on Usopp."

Okii: "You're that worried about him?"

Luffy: (staring out to sea) "If the mastermind is who I think is...then yeah, I am."

Okii: "I see...I'll man the helm, Captain. Please get some rest."

Luffy: (turning toward his cabin) "Thanks."

Nozomi leaned on the railing, enjoying the cool night air. She knew Luffy would be all right, but she couldn't help but worry about him and everyone else.

Shizuka: (knocking on the door frame) "It's late, my lady."

Nozomi: "I won't be much longer."

Shizuka bowed and left quietly, nearly running into Brook on her way back inside.

Brook: (taking a deep breath) "It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

Nozomi: (trifling with her flute) "Brook? Would you mind playing something?"

He nodded and played a soft melody before reminding her she still needed to go to bed. Luffy had entrusted him to look after her while he was away and Brook intended to do just that. After Nozomi had gone to her chambers, Brook stayed on the balcony, looking out to sea. He wondered what had become of the others, if they were all right, or if they were on the cusp of a new adventure. After some star gazing, he retired as well. He must keep up his energy for vigilance's sake if he were to be of any use to his old friend.

Zoro slept against the wall while he waited for Itami to return. It was annoying to have to stay inside so much, but at least he had a place to stay. She was gone unusually long this time, but there was no point in worrying; She'd just stumble in at some point and act as if nothing had happened.  
He awoke after a long nap as yet another storm rolled in. Stretching, he looked around for signs of life.

Zoro: (getting up) "I guess she's still out."

He turned at a knock on the door. Who in the world would be knocking?

Zoro: (sliding the lock open) "Lose your keys?"

He stepped back in surprise.

Robin: (smiling) "Long time no see."

She supported a wilted figure at her side.

Zoro: "Robin, what are you - (espying her load) ...Oh. (bundling Itami into his arms) You'd better come inside."

He laid her upon the bed before returning the makeshift living room.

Robin: (fingering a loose brick) "Quite the place you have here."

Zoro: (closing the bedroom door behind him) "It has it's advantages."

Robin seated herself quietly.

Zoro: (opening some fresh rum) "Thanks for bringing her home."

Once they both had drinks, he sat across from his guest.

Zoro: (taking a swig) "What brings you here?"

Robin: (looking around the room) "I hear our captain is looking for us."

Zoro: (slowly lowering his glass) "Yeah..."

The room grew deathly quiet for several moments before anyone spoke.

Zoro: (leaning back) "So, where'd you find her?"

Robin: "I saw her falling, so I lent a hand."

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "Falling?"

Robin: (staring into her cup) "Into the sea. She didn't seem to be struggling, so I assumed she was unconscious. (taking a sip) I was surprised to find her awake."

Zoro: (leaning upon his knees) "Really..."

He glanced over his shoulder at the closed door and took a deep sigh.

Robin: "Something wrong?"

Zoro: (shaking it off) "No...Good thing you managed to catch her; She'd have sunk like a rock."

Robin: (calmly) "She's a fruit user, then?"

Zoro: (downing his drink) "Luffy didn't tell you?"

Robin: "I haven't seen him. (pulling a feather from her pocket) Only messages."

Zoro let out an unamused 'hmph', but regained his composure upon noticing Robin's keen interest.

Robin: "Who is she?"

Zoro: (pouring another glass) "A friend...Her name's Itami."

Robin: "Itami?...Interesting name."

Zoro: (staring off) "I guess."

Robin: (pushing the conversation forward) "It's nice that you have someone out here."

Zoro: (turning at the comment) "It's nice having someone watch my back, at least."

She tried not to draw out the emotions going over Zoro's face. Something was definitely bothering him and he did *not* want to talk about it.

Robin: "She didn't say much when I met her...Just smiled and asked for help home."

Zoro: (laughing) "Itami? Quiet?"

Robin: (chuckling along) "Seems so."

Zoro: (becoming serious) "Did you see where she fell from?"

Robin: "One of the navy buildings."

Zoro: (contemplating) "Did you see anyone else?"

Robin: "There was a figure on the rooftop, but it was too far to make out a face."

Zoro: (glancing up) "Marine?"

Robin: (shaking her head) "No, it was someone in green."

They both looked over as the door creaked open.

Itami: (leaning on the door frame) "Any rum left for me?"

Robin watched carefully as a slight grin crept over her nakama's face in relief.

Zoro: (goadingly) "About time you got up."

She smiled faintly and stumbled to a seat of her own.

Itami: (swiping Zoro's glass) "Thanks."

Zoro: "Hey, get your own!"

She laughed and downed it before he could take it back.

Itami: (noticing Robin's smile) "The best booze goes to the fastest drinker, right?"

Robin: "Indeed."

Itami: (sitting up straight) "Thanks for earlier, by the way...Sorry we didn't meet under better circumstances."

Zoro tensed a little at the statement, but let it go.

Robin: "It was no trouble."

Zoro: (filling a new mug) "What happened out there?"

Itami: (changing the subject) "Nothing, really."

Zoro: (taking a swig) "Getting pushed from a roof doesn't sound like 'nothing'."

She tensed at the edge in his voice.

Itami: (staring into nothing) "Just an old...coworker...That's all."

Robin glanced between the two as they spoke. The tension was palpable.

Zoro: (peering intently at her) "Checking in on you again?"

Itami: (fiddling with her glass) "It doesn't matter."

Zoro: (slamming his mug down) "Dammit! Be honest for once!"

Itami: (fiercely looking him in the eye) "I said it doesn't matter!"

Robin humbly cleared her throat and the duo peered over, apparently having forgotten her presence.

Robin: (changing the subject) "Well, at least everyone's all right. (turning to Zoro) Do you know what Luffy wanted? It sounded important."

He exchanged glances with Itami and she quietly filed from the room. Taking a deep breath, he slumped back into his seat, determined to let her steam it off.

Zoro: "Yeah, I know..."

Robin: (earnestly) "Is everything all right?"

He chuckled to himself as he shook his head.

Zoro: "Nothing's all right anymore."

Outside, Itami sat on the roof. She took in the cool air coming from the sea with the storm clouds. It was beginning to rain again, but she didn't care. After all, the rain would mask her tears.

The next morning, Itami awoke late. She rubbed her eyes and made out Zoro's form sitting in the window.

Itami: (sitting up) "Why are the curtains open?"

Zoro: (grinning) "Just wanted to see if they would."

Itami: (flopping back over) "Well, they do. (hiding under her pillow) Now shut them."

He laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Zoro: (tugging the wad of blankets) "You gotta see sunlight sometime."

Itami: "No, I don't."

Zoro: (teasingly) "Well, I'm not coming in there after you."

Itami: "...Damn."

Zoro: (getting up) "Come on, Robin's still here."

Itami: (peeking out) "Oh yeah..."

Robin sipped her tea in silence as Zoro returned to the room.

Zoro: (looking around) "We don't really have anything for breakfast, so..."

Robin: "Don't worry; Tea is just fine."

He took a seat, still in a haze himself. Mornings were not his forte.

Itami: (stretching deeply) "Morning. Sorry, but my little hotel here kinda sucks in service, I know."

Robin: "It's interesting you're up this early, Zoro-kun."

Zoro: (looking over) "I guess."

Itami: "We'll have to go out to find food if you're hungry. (playfully glaring) Somebody ate it all."

Zoro: (yawning) "Why are you looking at me?"

Robin: (chuckling) "I see."

Itami poured herself some tea and settled into a spot.

Itami: (sipping) "Mmmm, caffeine."

Robin: "Well, I don't want to overstay my welcome, so I'll head out this afternoon."

Itami: (sitting up) "You just got here."

Robin: "Yes, but I have other friends waiting for me just outside the harbor."

Itami: "Oh...(laughing) It's just Luffy left so quick, too. I was starting to think nobody liked me."

Zoro: (leaning in his seat) "I could have told you that."

She squinted at him, but he just grinned in response.

Robin: "It's nothing like that. I just had to call in a favor to get here and I don't want to abuse the hospitality."

Zoro: "Favor from who?"

Robin: (finishing her tea) "Hancock."

Itami: (darting her gaze at the name) "*The* Hancock?"

Robin: (grinning) "The very same."

Itami: (sitting back) "Wow."

Zoro: (nonchalantly) "Yeah, Luffy knows just about everyone."

Robin: "It'll be fascinating to study the ruins once we get back to Amazon Lily."

Zoro: "The Kuja Pirates brought you all of the way out here?"

Robin: "Well, you know Hancock still has a soft spot for our captain."

Zoro: "I guess so."

Itami: "But isn't he taken now?"

Robin: "They still keep in touch. Most of the old shichibukai do."

Zoro: "Some of the emperors, too."

Itami: "...You guys know too many people."

Robin chuckled and they all idly chatted for a while to come. Later that day, Itami was amazed to see how easily Robin could slip passed the navy.

Zoro: (watching her sail off) "It's good to know not all of us were targeted."

Itami: "Yeah... (with a dark grin) I guess this means you're all mine again now, doesn't it?"

Zoro: (glancing over) "...Aw, Hell."

She giggled and the two faded back into the trenches from which they had come. The bounty frenzy was really dying down again. No one seemed all too keen on challenging the new world's order just yet. Some islands were more formal to the old ways than others and some, like this one, simply meandered back and forth. Others...Well, they're another story.

Night had settled in on a different island. The tempest yielded for the moment. It was difficult, but Kaya had finally cried herself to sleep. The rain had been relentless through the evening and perhaps it even helped to lull her pain. Clinging onto one of her pillows, she slept wrapped tightly in her sheets. Grief did not make good company and so she cradled her pillow near as if to have someone to hold. She hadn't been out long at all when she stirred to a sound. Hazy-eyed, she sat up looking toward the window. Was it raining again? Shrugging it off, she laid back down...Another tap on the glass...

Kaya: (struggling to focus her vision) "What?..."

She shivered at the chill wind flowing over her as she opened the window. She couldn't believe her eyes. A human form clinged to the tree for dear life, barely managing to balance upon the thick branch. She slowly drew her eyes upward as a lightning flash confirmed her breathlessness.

Usopp: (with a cough) "Kaya..."

Kaya: (extending a hand in disbelief) "Usopp?...Is that really you?!"

He stepped one foot onto the sill before losing what little strength he had. Collapsing into her arms, she tilted him off to the side and shut the windows as the rain began to fall once more. Crawling closer, she studied the face of the tattered man before her. The rain pelted the glass quietly enough so she could hear a wheezing with each fall of his chest.

Kaya: (leaning over him) "Are you...really here?"

She slowly reached out to stroke his face.

Usopp: (grasping her hand and forcing a smile) "You know I'll always find a way back."

No longer able to hold them, tears fled down her face as she hugged him tightly.

Usopp: (with a slight laugh) "Watch the ribs!"

Kaya: (clinging all the tighter) "You're really back..."

Usopp: (warmly returning the embrace) "Of course."

Kaya: (pushing away gently) "But I thought...I thought I'd really lost you this time... I - "

Again, the tears came without fault. With a small grimace of pain, he propped himself up to a half sitting position. Cupping her cheek in his palm, he spoke mere inches from her face.

Usopp: "Kaya, it's all right. I'm okay... (tilting her chin up) See?"

He gave a meek grin, but when their eyes locked it faded into a look of concern.

Kaya: (sniffling) "But how?"

Usopp: (forcing himself to sit up completely) "I washed up downstream somehow. To be honest, I don't really remember much..."

After a quiet moment of reflection, he was caught off guard by a slap across the face.

Kaya: (defying her own tears) "How dare you."

He reflexively touched his cheek in confusion.

Kaya: "I thought you were - ..."

She fought herself as hard as she could, but the tears returned just the same. Turning her face downward, she let them flow.

Usopp: (grasping her hands) "Do you really think I stayed out there because I wanted to?"

She shied her face from his gaze once more.

Usopp: (pleadingly) "I was out cold for who knows how long...It's a miracle I got out of those rapids at all...You know I came as soon as I could move again."

Kaya: (quietly) "I know...It's just..."

Finally meeting his stare, her expression quivered. It was silent for a moment, but things were well enough understood.

Kaya: "But why did you come in the window? (glancing at the glass) How did you make it up the tree?"

Usopp: (casting his gaze aside) "I couldn't risk anyone else seeing me...If they all think I'm - (choosing his words carefully)...If that Sagishi guy thinks I'm..gone..he'll have no reason to stay here and you'll all be safe. If anyone saw me, it'd blow my cover...But I had to let you know I was all right."

Kaya: (awestruck) "...Usopp..."

Looking back toward her, he tensed as she drew nearer. She gently held him, leaning into his arms for a moment before he pulled her into a deep embrace.

Usopp: "I couldn't stand the thought of you crying or being hurt because of me."

She smiled to herself as he held her near.

Usopp: (goadingly) "I take it you missed me?"

Kaya: (with a wan grin) "A little..."

After a silent moment, she sat up enough to see him.

Usopp: "I saw you when I fell in...You tried to come after me."

Kaya: (shying her expression away) "Why wouldn't I?"

Usopp: (loosening his grip) "You could've been hurt...or worse."

Kaya: (meeting his gaze) "But I didn't care about that."

Several things flickered across his face at that moment, some of which couldn't be placed.

Usopp: "Didn't care? (slightly irritated) Why on Earth not?"

Her eyes widened for a second, then softened. She fought off a stray tear while searching for a reply, but none came. Choking back her emotions, she gently smiled in answer. Locking eyes for a moment, both turned their faces away shyly. The last few weeks had been so hard on everyone. It had stressed the very fabric of their friendship, evolving it into something else that was too feared to be tread upon before. A few peaceful moments passed before the quiet finally broke.

Kaya: (reflectively) "Usopp, what if he comes back for you again?"

Usopp: (watching the rain) "I'll just have to lie low for a few days until we're sure he's gone."

Before he knew it, she was cradled against his chest, clinging to his arm for comfort. Relaxing despite the pain, he stroked her hair with his free hand. The thunder rolled into the background once again, but neither noticed; They simply enjoyed the serenity they had found.

Kaya: (quietly) "What do we do now?"

Usopp: (contemplating) "Stay out of sight, I guess."

He sat up properly as she stirred. Silently, she stared deeply into his eyes.

Usopp: (nervously) "Kaya?..."

She smiled warmly before crawling upon his lap. Breathless, he watched as her eyes stared so hopelessly mere inches from his own. Leaning into his shoulder, she nuzzled softly. Beginning to relax, he gently embraced her, returning the gesture.

Usopp: (hearing a faint whimper) "Are you still crying?"

Kaya: (softly, without hesitation) "Yes."

Usopp: (tightening his grip around her) "Please don't cry anymore..."

Kaya: "I'm sorry...I'm just so scared."

Usopp: (softly pushing her back to face her) "Of what?"

Kaya: (lowering her eyes) "I'm just afraid that - ..."

Usopp: (with concern) "Kaya, there's nothing to be scared of. I won't let that anything happen to you; I promise."

Kaya: "It's not that..."

Usopp: (pleadingly) "Then what is it?"

Kaya: (meeting his gaze) "I'm afraid...that...you won't be here when I wake up. What if this is all a dream and my mind's playing tricks on me?"

His expression softened considerably.

Usopp: (tracing the outline of her face) "This is no dream. I'll be here."

Kaya: (softly lowering his hand from her face) "How can you be sure? How do you know?"

Usopp: (pulling her near; whispering) "My dreams are never this beautiful."

Stunned, she fell into his embrace. Did she really just hear...? She sobbed softly into his arms for a few minutes and swore she felt tears on her own shoulder. Slowly, she calmed down again for the first time in two days. She sat for a few moments listening to the sounds that assured her he was alive - heartbeat, pulse, breathing...Her imagination couldn't produce these things; Could it?

Kaya: "Usopp?"

Usopp: "Hmm?"

Kaya: "You're barely wheezing now..."

Usopp: (with a slight laugh) "Getting up that tree was no easy task. You should've seen me stumble through the back streets to get here. (after some consideration) When I came to, all I remember was rolling to my side, coughing. I could barely move..."

Kaya: (gently) "Yet you found the will..."

Usopp: (softly clinging) "I had my reasons."

She smiled to herself and sat up to see him.

Kaya: (biting her lip with a shy gaze) "Does this mean?..."

He swallowed hard.

Kaya: (chuckling) "Am I that intimidating?"

Usopp: (nervously) "Sometimes."

Kaya: (stroking his cheek) "I'm just glad you're safe."

She leaned into him once more. He let loose a shiver as she got close. Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he held her.

Meriweather: (knocking on the door) "Ms. Kaya? Is everything all right?"

Kaya: (turning toward the door) "Yes, Meri. (with a glance back to Usopp) Everything's fine."

Meriweather: "I thought I heard voices..."

Usopp grinned as she turned back toward him.

Meriweather: (sighing) "Try to be strong, Ms. Kaya. You know he wouldn't want to see you crying and losing sleep...Try to get a little rest, for your own sake."

Kaya: (speaking across her shoulder) "Goodnight, Meri."

The footsteps trailed away outside and she sat silent for a moment, in thought.

Usopp: "He's right, you know."

Looking back up, she easily returned the warm smile that awaited her.

Kaya: "I know."

Usopp: (brushing the hair from her face) "You don't have to cry... (taunting) You can't get rid of me that easily."

She chuckled briefly before taking on a more serious tone.

Kaya: (getting up) "Come on, let's get you some dry clothes."

With all that had happened, he'd completely forgotten he was soaked to the marrow from his trek back through the storm.

Usopp: (noticing the moist spot that had formed around him) "Right."

Away only a minute, she pushed him into the bathroom with a large robe.

Kaya: "It'll have to do until morning. I'll fetch your things then."

Usopp: (closing the door behind him) "Thanks. Just be careful tomorrow."

Kaya: (nodding) "I know."

A few moments had passed, he emerged dry and warm.

Kaya: (rising from the edge of her bed) "Feel better now?"

Usopp: (nervously laughing) "Yeah, I'm not nearly so cold now."

Kaya: (coyly) "I didn't keep you warm?"

Usopp: (taken back) "Well...I..uh.."

She giggled as she hugged him once more. Wincing only for a second, he returned the gesture. Having felt him tense, she stood back to look him over.

Kaya: "You're hurt, aren't you?"

Usopp: (waving it off) "It's nothing to worry about; Really."

Changing the subject, he turned her back toward her bed.

Usopp: "I've kept you up long enough. You heard Meri; Get some rest."

Kaya: "But - "

Usopp: (gently shoving) "We can talk more in the morning."

Kaya: (softly sighing in defeat) "All right, but the same goes for you."

Smiling, he gave an acknowledging nod. After settling into a cozy spot, she snuggled in next to him. Nervously, he watched her every move. As she leaned into him, he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

Kaya: "Goodnight."

Getting as close as possible, she hesitated only for a second. His eyelids flinched as their lips met, but it wasn't long before he tightened his embrace and the rest of him melted to putty. Beginning to deepen the kiss, he gently grasped the back of her neck. She was so warm, so soft...

Usopp: (whispering) "You don't have to do this..."

Kaya: (meeting his gaze) "I know."

Usopp: (coyly grinning) "Then again, if you want to..."

Kaya: (giggling) "Usopp..."

They shared the warmth of a peaceful smile despite the raging thunder outside.

Kaya: (quietly) "Just in case this really is a dream - ..."

Usopp: (grasping her near) "You don't have to say it...and I'm pretty sure that you - ..."

Shyly, she nodded.

Usopp: (with a deep sigh of relief) "Good...(despite himself) It's pretty late now; You really should get some sleep."

Kaya: (settling in) "We both should. (kissing his cheek) Sweet dreams."

Quietly sinking into the warmth of the blankets, he cradled her tight, ignoring his throbbing wounds.

Usopp: (reassuringly) "I'll still be here...I promise."

She smiled to herself and snuggled as close as she dared. It didn't take long for the rain to carry them both to the land of dreams.  
-

The next day, Kaya awoke late in the morning. Rubbing her eyes, she smiled to herself, comforted by the form that clinged to her. Hearing Meri at the door once again, she ruffled the blankets over Usopp.

Meriweather: (poking his head in) "I do apologize for waking you so late, Ms. Kaya, but I thought you could use the sleep."

Kaya: (nodding) "Yes; Thank you, Meri."

Meriweather: "Shall I bring up some breakfast?"

Kaya: (softly grinning) "Please."

With a polite nod, he departed. She smiled as she heard Usopp begin to stir.

Kaya: (pulling the blanket from his face) "Sorry to wake you."

Usopp: "Huh?...(with a contented hum) I thought I was having a dream...Lucky me, I wasn't."

Kaya: (hugging him warmly) "Lucky us."

He grinned as he held her close. It didn't take long for her notice he was shaking.

Kaya: (pulling away) "What's wrong? Are you cold?"

Usopp: (nervously laughing) "Oh no, I'm fine."

With a determined look, she sat up. He winced as she pulled loose his upper robe. His side was discolored and misshapen.

Kaya: (covering her mouth) "Usopp! You're hurt!"

Usopp: (waving his hand) "I'm fine, really."

He gave a wide grin.

Kaya: (not falling for it) "Why didn't you say something?! I probably made it worse leaning on you all night."

Usopp: (softly) "It was worth it."

The two were quietly debating when Meriweather returned.

Meriweather: (setting the tray near the door) "I'm sorry we're out of jam, but - (seeing Usopp) Oh my..."

Kaya quickly darted over to close the door.

Kaya: (pleading) "Meri, please, you can't tell anyone that you've seen him."

Meriweather: (gathering his thoughts) "I understand."

Over the next several minutes, the trio discussed their options. After much debate, Usopp agreed to let someone tend to this wounds. They called in Kaya's teacher and in trusted secrecy, he came to their call.  
Usopp breathed hard as he let himself be examined. Kaya was asked outside and all the servants were directed away from the house. She shivered and fought the urge to run to him when he cried out in pain. After some time passed, she was permitted to re-enter.

Kaya: (setting down some clothes) "I brought your things. How are you doing?"

Usopp: (blurry-eyed) "I don't know what he gave me, but this is some good stuff."

He fell asleep shortly after and she chuckled to herself.

Kaya: (approaching her teacher) "Thank you so much for coming, Sensei. I'll see to it that your fee is well taken care of for the trouble."

Doctor: (nodding) "You needn't fear me slipping a word of this to anyone, my dear."

Kaya: "Thank you."

Doctor: "As my student, I want you to see it to it that he gets lots of rest and don't let him move about too much for a while. I mended six of his ribs. I don't know what happened, but it must have been some blow."

Kaya: (remembering) "Yes...It was..."

Doctor: "And as his companion, I want you to know he'll be out for a while, but when he wakes up that medicine won't be working anymore, so I left some more on your nightstand."

After a brief review, he left quietly, the household staff under the impression he was there to give a lesson. She watched over Usopp the entire day and night. When he stirred the following day, there would be much to talk about.

Itami was trying to sleep, but Zoro was making too much noise. Hazily, she stumbled into the other room.

Itami: (surveying the mess) "What are you doing?"

He glared at her, pausing from his tyraid.

Itami: "Why are tearing everything up?!"

He knocked over a box nearest to him and stormed toward her. She backed up, caught off guard. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over.

Zoro: (holding up a small vial) "What the hell is this?!"

She quickly snatched it from his hand.

Itami: "None of your business."

She jerked her arm free and stared him down.

Itami: "You think you can trash my place just because you're pissed?!"

Zoro: (trying to contain himself) "You know I have a reason...And you're hiding it behind your back."

She cautiously took a step back.

Itami: "What do you care? (spitefully) You're just here for your kicks."

He gawked in disbelief.

Zoro: "*I* am?! You're the one who brought me here!"

Itami: (coldly) "Just get out."

Zoro: (standing his ground) "No."

Itami: (shouting) "Get out!"

She threw her precious vial at him and bounced from his chest to the floor. She trembled as she caught her breath.

Zoro: "Why don't you tell me what's really going on here?"

Itami: (turning away) "Just leave."

Zoro: "I know you don't mean that."

Itami: (across her shoulder) "You heard me..Go! Get out!...I hate you!"

She froze as she realized what she had said. He laughed to himself sarcastically.

Zoro: "So that's it? You're done with me?"

Itami: (avoiding eye contact) "That's right. (bundling into herself) I used you and I don't need you anymore."

He lifted the vial from the floor and stared at it in his palm.

Zoro: "I think you're lying."

She turned and haughtily tried to pry the bottle from his grip, but ended up being pinned against him. She struggled, but he was too strong.

Itami: "Let go of me."

Zoro: "Not until you tell me what's going on."

She stopped thrashing and slowly wiped the tears from her face.

Itami: (quietly) "Just go...It'll be better that way."

Zoro: (calmly) "Why?"

Itami: "Luffy was right, okay?!...So just leave me alone..."

Zoro: (non-nonchalantly) "What else is new?"

She stood agape, trying to understand.

Itami: "You knew all along, didn't you?"

Zoro: (holding her eyes) "It doesn't matter."

Itami: (pulling away) "But you defended me! Why did you fight if you knew?...I thought you were friends."

Zoro: "Friends fight all the time. It's nothing to get worked up over...Besides, there was more to it than what got said."

Itami: (looking down) "I see...(stepping away) I need to be alone for a while."

She wandered off toward the door, leaving the mess behind. He sighed and let her go. Looking back at the small bottle, he dropped it to the floor and crushed it. It would never poison its mark.

Later in the night, Itami sat with her knees to her chest, looking up at the stars. She couldn't sleep. She knew that conversation would be hard, but not nearly so much as it was. Eventually, Zoro climbed up to the roof to find her.

Zoro: "You gonna sit out here all night?"

Itami: (turning) "You're not mad?"

He came up behind her and mussed her hair.

Zoro: "Don't be stupid. I already told you that."

She smiled to herself before getting up. She slowly turned to face him afraid of the look she might get.

Zoro: (pulling her close) "What? Now you're scared of me?"

Itami: (leaning into chest) "Of course not."

Zoro: "I'm not like everyone else, you know. I won't run away."

Itami: (fighting off tears) "Why not?"

Zoro: (gently pushing her back) "Don't ask dumb questions."

She began to weep.

Zoro: (panicking at the tears) "Hey, what'd I say?!"

Itami: (laughing and wiping her face) "Dumb ass..."

After a moment, he grasped her hand and led her back into their crumbling home. When they were both tired enough for rest, Itami laid on her side, facing away from him. He stretched out on his back for several minutes until he couldn't take it anymore.

Zoro: (poking her) "Hey."

Itami: "Hmm?"

Zoro: (rolling over next to her) "You need to snap out of it."

She didn't budge despite feeling his warmth upon her back. He reached over her and tilted her face toward him.

Zoro: "I mean it."

She smiled slightly before rolling to face him. They looked at each other for what seemed like minutes and she started to settle back into her usual self.

Itami: (with a playful smirk) "Make me."

Zoro: (smiling) "Deal."

The night passes quickly for lovers, but Luffy had a restless time of it. His dreams were haunted with shadows, mocking him, telling him he would fail, that he wouldn't be able to save all of his friends. In the sky, the same moon drifted over each nakama - Sanji and Nami resting quietly, hands entwined; Zoro and Itami, cuddled close; Nozomi, clutching a pillow close where Luffy usually slept; and Usopp in Kaya's loving embrace. The morning would hold many things. Fate would dictate to each his path and light would shed unto new things...

- 


	3. Chapter 3

Doshaburi no Shinzo, part 3

Syrup village was awfully quiet when Luffy set foot on the sand. It had been a long time since the day he'd met Usopp here. He smiled slightly to himself and started up the path. A few townspeople shrank inside their homes as he passed. They never knew what happened that day; They only knew him as the Pirate King, and for that, they feared him. There had been rumors Usopp was once on his crew, but everyone passed them off as another lie. Now, though, they started to wonder. Approaching Kaya's mansion, he stopped dead. Someone was following him.

Luffy: (speaking over his shoulder) "You've gotten taller."

Pepper peeked out from behind his tree with a wide grin.

Pepper: (running over) "Sure have!"

Luffy: (scruffing his hair) "It's good to see you again."

Pepper beamed momentarily before looking back to see Carrot, Onion, and someone from town.

Carrot: "It's okay! Luffy won't hurt him."

Onion: "Yeah, he knows us!"

Woman: "I've told you three to stop telling lies! Why your parents allowed to play with that Usopp so much when you were small, I'll never know!"

Luffy: (waving) "Hey, guys!"

The woman covered her mouth and shrank back as the boys ran toward him.

Woman: "I suppose I shouldn't speak ill of him now..."

Luffy's expression hardened slightly at those words and the woman fled, terrified. The reunion joy stopped as suddenly as it had started.

Luffy: "Where's Usopp?"

The boys looked amongst themselves for a moment.

Carrot: (nudging Luffy's hand) "Come with us."

Up the road, at the gates, a man stood silently.

Man: "I see you've brought a guest today, boys. You know you shouldn't bother Miss Kaya now. Meriweather's very concerned for her grievance."

Onion: "We know, but this is an old friend of hers."

Pepper: "Yeah, we brought him here to cheer her up."

Luffy stood silently, letting the brim of his hat shadow his face.

Man: "A straw hat, hmm? You must be a fan of piracy, too, then."

Luffy: (smiling slightly) "You could say that."

Man: (opening the gate) "All right, but if Meri asks you to leave, you must do so quietly."

The boys nodded, thanked the man, and led Luffy toward the mansion.

Carrot: "Don't worry; The captain's okay. It's just that no one else is allowed to know about it right now."

Onion: "Everyone thinks he died after he disappeared with that guy in the green hat, but he secretly came back."

Pepper: "He says 'playing dead' will keep us safer than if everybody knew he was okay."

Luffy listened to their story, occasionally asking small questions about the guy in green. Coming upon the main door, Carrot rang the bell. Meriweather answered the door, first solemn, then lighting up at the sight of his guest.

Meriweather: "Master Luffy! Please come in! What a pleasant surprise!"

He led the group into the mansion, occasionally speaking to other servants, reminding them to all let Kaya rest and not to bother her. At the stairs, Luffy turned to the boys and bid them goodbye. They were disappointed at first, but being promised a better visit before he left, they departed. Meri led him upstairs, looking across his shoulder several times. Luffy understood that it meant no one else was allowed up here; Usopp must be here somewhere.  
In her room, Kaya sat diligently changing Usopp's bandages. She had learned a lot about medicine over the years and, while she was no Chopper, she did well to care for him on a personal level. She looked up at a knock on the door.

Kaya: "Who is it?"

Meri: "It's me, Ms. Kaya. I've brought you guest."

She exchanged glances with Usopp. Who would be here now of all times? It must be someone they trusted, so slowly, she got up and unlocked the door.

Usopp: (grinning with surprise) "Luffy! What are you doing here?"

Luffy entered the room, the door closing behind him. He walked over to his friend and firmly shook hands.

Luffy: (placing a hand on his shoulder) "You're a mess."

Usopp: (wryly) "It's good to see you, too."

Kaya giggled and gave her old ally a hug.

Kaya: "It's been a long time, Luffy. How are you?"

Luffy: (taking a seat) "Better than him."

Usopp: (laughing) "Hey!"

Luffy leaned upon his knees with a serious tone while Kaya returned to finishing Usopp's wraps.

Luffy: "Are you all right?"

Usopp: (passing it off) "A few broken ribs, nothing major..."

Kaya knew that wasn't nearly all of what had happened to him, but she remained silent while they spoke. Besides, she could see it in his face that Luffy didn't believe that was all.

Luffy: (looking down) "That's good. I guess I shouldn't have worried so much, then."

Usopp: (grasping Kaya's hand to stop her work) "About what?"

Luffy: "Someone came after you, right?"

Usopp and Kaya exchanged anxious glances.

Luffy: "Nami, too."

Usopp: (sitting forward despite the pain) "Is she all right?"

Luffy: (nodding) "She is now. Sanji's watching over her."

Usopp: "What happened?"

Luffy told the tale of each nakama and their troubles. It felt like hours had passed when he'd finished.

Kaya: "So whoever is doing this is only after three of you?"

Luffy: "I don't think so."

Usopp: "But you said everyone else was fine."

Luffy: (sternly) "Not everyone."

Usopp creased his brow in thought.

Usopp: "You didn't say much about Zoro...What about him?"

Luffy: (sitting back) "I think he's closer to trouble than he realizes."

Usopp: "Then shouldn't you help him?!"

Luffy: (sighing) "I tried, but he wouldn't listen...I think he's living with his assassin."

Kaya set a hand on Usopp leg at that word. He looked over with a soft smile to reassure her before returning to the conversation.

Usopp: "So the four of us, then..."

Luffy: "I know who it is now; It has to be Kuro. Why else would anyone go after just the four of us?"

Kaya squeezed Usopp's knee upon hearing that name again. He laid a hand over hers.

Usopp: "How can you be sure?"

Luffy: "It's the only thing that makes sense."

Usopp: (light-heartedly) "And since when do you make sense?"

Luffy smiled with a faint chuckle before returning to his steely gaze.

Luffy: "These people - They hurt Nozomi, Nami, and you. I think Zoro's next...What do you say? Will you sail with me one more time?"

He looked to Kaya, then nodded.

Usopp: "Aye, Captain. When do we set out?"

Kaya sat back while the details were dished.

Luffy: "Kaya?"

Kaya: (pulled from thought) "Hmm?"

Luffy: "What about you?"

Kaya: (confused) "What about me?"

Luffy: "If it really is Kuro, you're in danger, too."

Usopp instinctively pulled her closer to himself.

Usopp: (quietly) "He's right, you know."

Kaya: "What about the boys?"

Usopp looked to Luffy, who nodded in response.

Luffy: "I want all of you to board my ship when I leave here; You'll be safer on another island. We have to go back and pick up the others anyway. (turning to Kaya) Why don't you stay with Nojiko until this blows over?"

She looked to Usopp, who reminded her who that was.

Kaya: (shaking her head) "But I can't just leave...What about Meri and everyone else?"

Usopp: (calmly) "We'll come back, Kaya; It'll only be for a short while. You can tell everyone that you're taking a trip to study abroad and clear your mind. That should work, right?"

She nodded, deep in thought. After a moment, she rose quietly.

Kaya: "I need to speak with Meri."

Luffy nodded and she left the two of them alone.

Luffy: (turning his focus) "Something's different about you two."

Usopp: (panicking) "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luffy sat forward with a knowing look on his face. Usopp laughed nervously and tried to pass it off. Over the next few hours, the arrangements were set. It was much more difficult to arrange passage for the boys, but Kaya eventually convinced their mothers that they had asked her to take them to see other places, to get ideas, and follow their dreams. After all, they wouldn't be gone too long.  
Late that night, at the shore, everyone huddled into the dinghy with their belongings. It was very late, but that was their best cover. As they approached the ship, it suddenly wavered into existence. The boys were spellbound, Kaya breathless, and Usopp curious about how it worked. Meri watched the dinghy fade from sight into seemingly nothingness with a heavy heart, but knowing it was for the best. He just had to play his part in the facade while they were away.

Elsewhere, Zoro and Itami were training.

Zoro: (blocking) "Wrong! Try it again!"

She took a deep breath and swung at him hard. She was getting better.

Zoro: (wiping his brow) "You still need a lot of work."

Itami: (blowing a loose hair from her face) "Come on, I'll never catch up to you."

Zoro: (tossing aside his bokuto) "That's true."

She sneaked up behind him.

Itami: (grabbing his waist) "Then again, maybe I can catch you."

He looked over his shoulder with a grin, but trying to look unamused.

Zoro: (pushing her off) "Yeah, yeah..."

As things settled down, a dark tone overshadowed their makeshift home. It was cold that night, so she snuggled up closer than usual.

Zoro: "I still think you should let me handle it. You'll just get yourself hurt."

Itami: (sighing) "I have to try...I have to face him on his terms if I ever want to be free from his curse."

Zoro hugged her loosely around her waist and held her until she had fallen asleep. He was thinking about so many things. When would it all break loose? How was everyone else? He hadn't seen his nakama in some time...How long until Luffy came back?...  
He nodded off after a while, content in knowing they would win again; They had to. After all, they had defeated Kuro once before, back before they even sailed the Grand Line. There's nothing stopping them from winning again...Is there?

A few days later, it was a warm afternoon at Kokoyashi Village. Sanji and Nami sat out in the orchard idly talking of this and that. It had been a while since Luffy's departure and they could do nothing particular to pass the time; Preparations for the upcoming voyage had already been completed.

Nami: (stretching) "So what do we now?"

Sanji: (taking a drag) "We wait."

Nami: (staring off) "Yeah, I guess."

Sanji glanced over to her and smiled softly. He'd been waiting for a moment like this.

Sanji: (clearing his throat) "So, Nami-chan..."

Nami: (turning) "Is something wrong?"

Sanji: (thoughtfully sighing) "You know how much I love you, right?"

She held her breath a moment, thinking of a response while avoiding eye contact.

Sanji: (taking her hand) "I'm just glad you're safe...When Luffy told me what was going on, I panicked. (with a knowing grin) I guess I never shook that feeling you told me to ignore."

She grinned slightly, remembering his departure at the docks.

Sanji: "I know you tell me not to worry so much, but...You know I'd give the world for you."

Nami: "Sanji..."

Sanji: (looking her in the eye) "Let me finish."

She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the trembling in his hands.

Sanji: "I'd do anything you asked and you know that. I know I haven't always been...well...If you'll stay with me, I swear I'll - ..."

Nami: (squeezing his hand) "Sanji-kun, please."

Sanji: (shaking his head) "No, it's all right...(regaining his composure) Nami, I want to stay with you. I know I've been basically sailing along where ever you decided to go until now, but...I want you to want me to be here."

Nami: (quietly) "Of course I do. It's just..."

Sanji: "Just?"

She searched desperately for the explanation, *any* explanation, but everything slipped away. After a moment of utter silence, he turned away silently and slowly.

Sanji: "You still don't trust me."

Nami: "It's not that."

Sanji: (with a quiet laugh) "I guess I set myself up with quite the reputation, huh?"

Nami: (gently touching his arm) "Sanji, you know I care about you, too. I'm just..."

He looked over with interest at her next words.

Nami: "...Confused. I guess I'm not really sure what to do with myself anymore."

He gave a quaint smile and put one hand into his pocket. Nami watched closely to see what he was up to.

Sanji: "Start anew...(fumbling an object in his pocket) I never did find the perfect time to give this to you...I could only ever wish that you'd accept it."

Her eyes grew wide, her thoughts racing.

Nami: (shaking her head) "You're not serious."

Sanji: (with a sly grin) "Oh, I'm serious."

She covered her mouth with her hands as he slid to his knees before her. With a faint movement, an object showing a glimmer in the sun, her eyes began to water.

Nami: (breathless) "Sanji-kun..."

Sanji paused and took a deep breath.

Sanji: (again taking her hand) "I don't think I'll ever be able to find the words to express how I really feel about you..."

He peered deep into her eyes.

Sanji: "I know I was pretty stupid in the past, but things are different now. I'd give up anything for you; I'd drop my life at your request..."

She sniffled lightly as the tears began to flow.

Sanji: "I guess what I'm getting at...(holding up a ring and putting his heart on the line) Will you stay with me forever?"

They searched each others eyes, neither able to draw a single breath.

Nami: (struggling to speak) "I...don't know what to say..."

Nojiko and Luffy: (shouting from the back porch) "Say 'yes'!"

They both turned sharply, completely unaware they had been watched this whole time. Sanji gave a nervous laugh and Nami blushed deeply. She quickly wiped her face before returning her gaze upon the bleeding heart before her.

Sanji: (with a sincerely hopeful smile) "Well?..."

Slowly, she started to nod and tried to hold back her tears. Sanji let out a deep sigh of relief, as if his very soul had been on hold, and began to rise, but was knocked back down to the ground by a sudden hug from Nami. He laughed as he caught his balance. She'd never held him so tightly before and he quickly returned the embrace. The two stayed that way as Nojiko and Luffy cheered from the house before returning inside to give them some privacy.

Nami: (pulling away) "Sanji-kun, are you crying?"

Sanji: "Of course I am. I've never been so happy."

She smiled deeply and wiped his tears away.

Nami: (laughing to herself) "I can't believe this."

Sanji: "What?"

Nami: "I've never even kissed you before...and now...This."

Sanji: (pulling her near) "About that..."

She grinned and kissed him deeply. She laughed at his red cheeks once she released him. The pair laughed carelessly for a while until the sound was a mere echo in the wake of the sheer warmth that had spread over them. Nojiko smiled to herself inside.

Nojiko: "It's about time."

Luffy: (laughing) "No kidding."

The two conversed for a few minutes while they waited for the new couple. Several minutes later, Sanji and Nami returned to the house to find their friends grinning wide in greeting.

Sanji: "Luffy, when did you get back?"

Luffy: (shrugging) "I dunno. About an hour ago, I guess."

Nojiko: "Everything's ready. You just have to load it."

Nami: "How's Usopp?"

Luffy: "He's on my ship with Kaya and the boys."

Nami: (relieved) "Then he's okay."

Luffy: "He is now."

Nami: (ignoring his inflection) "Why bring everyone else?"

Luffy: (coyly grinning) "Nojiko, would you mind taking in some guests for a few days?"

Nojiko: "I guess not...How many?"

Sanji: (lighting a smoke) "I'd guess four."

Nojiko: "Four?...It'll be cramped, but it should be okay. Why?"

Luffy: "Usopp's friends need a safe place to stay until we finish this."

Nami and Sanji exchanged glances while Nojiko figured out where to put everyone.

Sanji: "So whose butt do we have to kick?"

Luffy: "Kuro."

Nami: "Kuro?! Are you serious?"

Sanji: (taking a drag) "I don't know a lot about him, but count me in. He made this personal the moment he sent someone after Nami."

Nami: "Are you sure it's him?"

Luffy: (with a curt nod) "It has to be."

Nami: "That would explain things..."

Luffy crossed the room and took in the breeze from an open window.

Luffy: "We gotta make two more stops before we go after him, though."

Sanji: "You know where he is?"

Luffy: "No, but Zoro will."

Nami: "And what about stop number two?"

Luffy: (turning with a grin) "We have to pick up one more nakama."

Later that evening, Sanji was loading a cart with supplies when he saw Luffy coming up the road with several people in tow.

Nami: (setting down a basket of fruit) "Looks like they're here."

She went inside to inform her sister that her wards had arrived.

Nojiko: (stepping of the porch) "Hey, guys! Come on in!"

Usopp: (across his shoulder) "I think you guys will like it here. Just don't tear up the orchard or Nami will have my hide."

Nojiko was introduced to Kaya, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion and led them inside to drop off their belongings.

Sanji: (shaking hands) "It's been a while."

Usopp: "Sure has. How've you been?"

Sanji: (glancing at Nami with a grin) "Things are looking up."

Nami came over and hugged her old shipmate.

Nami: "Kaya looks like she's doing a lot better these days."

Usopp: "Yeah, she's really come out of her shell."

Nami and Sanji gave each other a sly look.

Usopp: (nervously) "...What?"

Kaya saved the moment by giving Nami a warm hug.

Kaya: "It seems like forever since I've seen you guys!"

Nami: (hugging back) "I know, how are you?"

Small talk and polite conversation went on for a while before Nojiko hollered dinner was ready. Heading inside, Usopp noticed the rather ornate ring on Nami's hand, which she quickly pocketed. After dinner, the boys ran off to the village to look around while the adults shared some ale.

Usopp: (raising his glass) "I propose a toast! To Nojiko! (grinning) Thanks for looking after my friends."

"Here, here", was sounded off and everyone drank.

Nojiko: (leaning on the table with a keen smile) "Speaking of proposals..."

Nami and Sanji both began to turn red. Kaya clasped her hands in excitement and Usopp sat stunned.

Usopp: "No way!...When did this happen?"

Sanji: (coyly) "Today, actually."

Usopp: (exchanging glances with Luffy) "Well, it's about time!"

Another round of "here, here", and laughter spread across the table.

Luffy: (leaning toward his friend) "So...When are you asking Kaya?"

Usopp abruptly sprayed his ale across the table in mid sip. Kaya blushed and everyone cracked up.

Usopp: (nervously laughing) "Don't say things like that while I'm drinking!"

Glancing over, he briefly locked eyes with the still blushing Kaya. Both shied away. Later on, Kaya tucked the boys in before getting a good look at Nami's ring.

Kaya: "It must have been awfully expensive."

Luffy: "But it sure is nice."

Sanji: (lighting a new smoke) "You should know; It came from your vault."

Nami: (darting a look at Luffy) "You were in on this?"

He gave wide grin attempting to look innocent. Her gaze softened.

Nami: "Thanks for not ruining the surprise."

Nojiko came over and playfully flicked Luffy's hat.

Nojiko: "You guys should get some sleep if you're heading out first thing. (pointing) Ladies, you're with me. Boys, you're over there. (stretching) See you in the morning."

One by one, everyone headed for bed. Luffy gave a tender smile at his friends: Kaya and Usopp sitting so close, but afraid to touch, and Sanji and Nami sharing a goodnight embrace. It would take some getting used to, but he was glad they were happy.

Kaya: "You should get some rest. Your wounds still aren't healed."

Usopp: (coyly) "Yes, Doctor."

Kaya: (playfully glaring) "I mean it."

Usopp: (laughing) "All right, all right."

Kaya: (getting up) "Make sure we're all up to see you guys off."

Usopp: (smiling) "I will."

She slowly walked toward her bed letting her hand slide gently from his as they parted.

Luffy: (leaning on the doorway) "You heard her."

Usopp: (blowing out the lantern) "I'm coming."

There was a thick mist covering the docks the next morning. The men loaded everything quickly.

Okii: "That's the last of it, Luffy-san."

Sanji: "It should be enough until we get back."

Usopp: (teasingly) "As long as we don't get lost."

He and Sanji gave a playful glance to Luffy.

Nami: (stepping over) "Have I ever gotten you guys lost before?"

Nami hugged her sister before boarding to make sure everything was accounted for.

Sanji: (lighting up) "You'd better go say 'goodbye' to your sweetheart."

Usopp: (laughing) "Why are you guys making such a big fuss anyway?"

Luffy: "We just know something's different, that's all."

Usopp: "Different how?"

Luffy: (grinning) "It just is."

Sanji: "You know we're just messing with you. I think it's great you two are finally getting together. You've been home for a while now. (taking a drag) I mean, you've at least kissed her by now, right?"

Usopp: (nervously waving) "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sanji and Luffy locked gazes.

Sanji: "That means something's happened."

Luffy: (nodding) "Yep."

They both peered intensely at their friend only a mere inch or so from either side of his face.

Nojiko: (pulling them by their collars) "Knock it off, you two. (pushing Usopp forward) You, go give hugs."

Further up the docks, Usopp said his goodbyes to the boys. They all wished good luck to their captain and made sure he promised to tell the story of how they won when he got back before going off to explore the island some more. Kaya smiled warmly as he approached her.

Usopp: (hugging her tight) "You'll be safe here."

Kaya: (returning the gesture) "Be careful."

Usopp: "I will."

She pulled away gently and looked deeply in his eyes.

Kaya: "Promise? I don't want to lose you again."

Usopp: (smiling softly) "Promise."

She gave a contented grin before hugging him once more.

Usopp: "We'll be back soon, okay?"

She nodded and was surprised to be pulled into a loving kiss in public. Neither of them spoke the words; It was well enough understood in the gaze they shared just before parting.  
Nojiko and Kaya waved them off at the end of the docks. It didn't take long for the mist to swallow up the ship.

Nojiko: (placing a hand on her shoulder) "Come on. There's a lot of stuff to do before they get back."

Kaya nodded in agreement and followed Nojiko into town. The boys ran around town most of that day. No one really sat still; No one wanted to think too much on the possible outcomes of this endeavor. Each quietly debated ideas as the day passed and each hoped for the best.

Django watched nervously as Kuro tapped his claws with impatience. Not daring to speak, he watched the shadows flicker as dawn overtook the lanterns. The large room lightly echoed the metallic sound against the window sill until, finally, some of the crew entered to break the quiet. One stood on either side of the doorway and another three approached their captain.

Kuro: (adjusting his glasses with his ungloved hand) "It's about time. How nice of you to join us."

B.C. Guard 1: (bowing his head) "A thousand apologies, Captain. It seems *someone* was a little late."

The two men stepped aside revealing a battered woman behind them.

Fukusei: (struggling to stand) "I came into some... unforeseen difficulties, Sir."

Kuro: (squinting into the distance) "Indeed. (turning toward her) Fukusei, you disappoint me."

She stiffened as he approached her. Sneering down, he made no exceptions for the injured.

Kuro: "Tell me...What mess have you gotten into this time?...I took you on only for your accursed talents and you've failed me thus far...Explain why you can't handle one miserable navigator."

Fukusei: (trying not to shudder) "Captain, I overtook the girl easily, but - "

Kuro: (tearing off a piece of bloodied clothing) "Then what is is this?"

Fukusei: (rushing her explanation) "They came looking for her and - "

Kuro: "And what? You suddenly forgot your objectives?"

Fukusei: "No, sir, I - "

She fell to her knees at a backhanded slap across the face.

Kuro: "You incompetent fool. You had a single task and because of your ignorance, you've blown your entire position in this plan."

Fukusei: (reflexively touching her face) "I'm sorry, Sir. It was Straw-Hat; He and the blonde came for her and somehow they knew I was a substitute."

Kuro: (clenching his ungloved hand) "Curse that rubber pest...Of course they didn't accept you, you fool. A captain will know his nakama on more than sight alone."

She bowed forward as she sat upon the floor. Hopefully she would be given a second chance.

Kuro: (relaxing as he stepped away) "However, you raise an interesting point..."

Fukusei glanced up curiously.

Kuro: "Django!"

Django: (jumping to attention) "Yes, Captain?"

Kuro: "Why is the chef interfering?"

Django: "Well..."

Kuro: (turning with an intense glare) "Well, what?!"

Django: "Sorry, Captain, but he's been following her around since their crew split up."

Kuro: (turning back to Fukusei) "Where is the girl now? (squinting) For your sake, I hope you have a good answer."

Fukusei: (staggering to her feet) "I don't know, Sir."

She froze at the next second as Kuro's claws pointed against her neck.

Kuro: (coldly glaring) "You don't know?"

Fukusei: "Mugiwara took her away, Captain. I was captured and after I'd managed to free myself I was ...too weak to follow."

Kuro: (smirking) "Your weakness makes you obsolete."

Terror flashed over her eyes knowing what was coming. It was over in an instant and her body slumped onto the floor. The rest of the crew present stood awaiting orders.

Kuro: (watching the blood drip from his claws) "Get this wretch from my sight immediately."

B.C. Guard 1 + 2: "Yes, Sir, Captain Kuro!"

They disposed of the corpse as efficiently as possible. Another man entered as the body was moved through the main hall.

Django: (rushing over to the doorway) "You'd better have good news. So far this whole plan's been nothing but a flop."

Sagishi: (casually looking at the blood trail) "So I see."

He brushed by Django without another word. Something about him always creeped out the old first mate...which is saying a lot.

B.C. crewman 1: (whispering) "That guy's awfully calm. Don't you find that strange?"

Django: (shrugging) "Not strange, really...A little weird, maybe."

Kuro: (glaring at the approaching man) "Sagishi, you've returned as well, I see."

Sagishi: (bowing with his hat against his chest) "I have, Captain. (standing straight) I have good news and bad news."

Kuro: (with an unamused sneer) "Have you carried out your end of the bargain?"

Sagishi: "That lying marksman was no trouble at all."

Kuro: (with a slight grin) "Excellent...Now, where is Usopp?"

Sagishi: (scratching his throat) "Dead, I'm afraid."

Kuro: (grabbing him by his collar) "Fool! You were under specific orders to bring him to me alive!"

Sagishi: (nonchalantly replacing his hat on his head) "Yeah, I know, but there were a few minor complications that lead up to the inevitable. You were gonna kill him anyway, right?"

Kuro: (pushing him back as he released his cloak) "Of course I was going to kill him, but that was to be my pleasure alone along with that accursed captain."

Sagishi: (brushing the wrinkles from his clothes) "Well, we can't always get what we want, now can we?"

Kuro: (smirking) "You play a dangerous game, Sagishi."

Sagishi: (shrugging) "Keeps things interesting, I find."

Django: "What about the rest of them?"

Sagishi: (turning toward the voice) "Oh, I forgot you still here..."

Django: "What?!"

Kuro: "Calm yourself, Django...What of the others?"

Sagishi: "They're still alive...Suffering, but alive."

Kuro: "You mean they're wasting their time mourning that pathetic fool."

Sagishi: "Pretty much...(snickering) You should've seen that rich girl's face...(mocking Kaya's anguished expression) Classic!"

Kuro: "I'm sure...Yet, we still have terms of this contract to complete. You have disobeyed direct orders and for that, your pay will be docked. (stepping closer) Now follow these carefully: You will go back to that pitiful, little island. You will kill those obnoxious children and you will bring the girl to me *alive*."

Sagishi: (idly stretching) "Got it."

Kuro: (turning away) "Oh, and bring back proof of that fool's death."

Sagishi: "Sure thing. (rubbing his hands together eagerly) I love grave-robbing...So, what do you want? His head? That stupid slingshot? Or the whole corpse?"

Kuro: "The head will suffice. (noting the joy on his face)...Though you may take what you like."

Sagishi: (pumping his fist inward) "Yes!"

Django: (stepping close to Kuro) "Captain, are you sure about this guy?"

Kuro: (looking toward Sagishi's elated dance with disgust) "He's not all that different from you, Django, but he will have a price to pay..."

Django: "Aw, c'mon. I'm not *that* weird...A little strange maybe..."

Sagishi: (abruptly stopping his joyous footwork) "Wait..(patting down his cloak) I'll need a spade."

Kuro: (resting his forehead in his palm) "I'm sure you'll find one in the village. (waving him off) Now go..."

Sagishi: "Oh, yeah! Those farmer people oughta have something. (flicking the brim of his hat with a wink) See you guys later."

Sagishi strolled from the room, whistling a tune with his hands in his pockets. Django shivered gently; That guy definitely gave him the creeps. The way he talked to the captain and how he tended to slack off nearly insured he'd be killed despite the result of his next trip.

Kuro: "That's half accounted for..."

Django: "Yeah, but what about I- ?"

Kuro: (intensely squinting) "*Never* say that name in my presence."

Django: (shrinking back a step) "Of..of course, Captain Kuro..."

Kuro: (turning toward another door) "Siam! Butchie! - With me...Django!"

Django: (quickly straightening his posture) "Yes, Captain?"

Kuro: "Find the other agents and get a report to me. (glaring) You had better bring good news."

Django: (nervously saluting) "Yes, Sir!"

The crew had really been on edge ever since Kuro had returned. Many of the men were killed and replaced. Those who tried to run away never got far. Even the first mate (who had been blackmailed back for this excursion from the marines) and Meowman Brothers got nervous around him nowadays. No one was safe...  
Noise of a skirmish in the entrance hall caught Kuro's attention, nearly causing Siam and Butchie to run into him. The doors burst open and Itami was thrust forward onto the floor. She glared back at the men who had dragged her in.

Kuro: (glaring over his shoulder) "Speak of the devil..."

Kuro turned around with a sneer. One could feel the tension rising in the room as he approached her.

Kuro: (pulling her to her feet by her throat) "And what news have you brought me, my pet?"

She grasped his wrist with her hands, gasping for air. She coughed once he let go. With a sinister smile, he brushed the loose strands from her face with his claws. She saw the new stains upon them, but never removed her gaze from the hated face before her.

Itami: (gently grinding her teeth) "On his way here. The swordsman believes your crew has kidnapped me and he's following the trail I left for him."

Kuro: (benignly grinning) "Now there's a good girl. (coldly taunting) I hope you didn't go and get attached or anything..."

Itami: (turning away) "Don't be ridiculous. I know better than to get too close to anyone, especially someone you've marked for death."

Kuro: (stepping closer) "My reports tell me otherwise, my dear."

She clenched her fists knowing she should have been more careful.

Itami: "I got him to you passed the navy and the bounty hunters, what else do you want?"

A firm blow to the abdomen and she slid to the floor.

Kuro: "What I've always wanted...Revenge, blood; Nothing out of the ordinary."

Everyone awaited the next exchange of blows. All were able to feel the animosity present. Few knew why, but Django kept his mouth shut. He wasn't about to get himself killed over some kind of secret.

Kuro: (lightly scratching her throat with his claws) "And as promised, you get your life in exchange for his...but I'm watching you. Do anything to foil my plans and there will be things far worse than death waiting for you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying not to cry.

Itami: (quietly) "There's more..."

Kuro: (pressing the blades into her skin) "You need to speak up."

Itami: (slowly looking up passed the trickling blood) "Three of them are coming."

Kuro: "You were only to bring me the swordsman as bait."

Itami: "And I have."

They glared at each other in defiance for a moment. She had indeed brought Zoro to him, and assumeably Luffy followed suit. The plan was starting to fall into place.

Itami: "Luffy and the cook went off to look for Usopp, but they won't be far behind him."

Kuro: (smirking) "Indeed they won't. You see, that pesky liar has already been taken care of."

It took all she had, but she managed to hold her expression.

Kuro: "Now be a good little pawn and play along a while longer. Once your lover shows, you will be the bait to bring him to me...where you will watch him die."

Itami: (turning her face down) "As you wish..."

Kuro: "If I didn't know better, I'd think that was a touch of regret I heard just now."

He chuckled to himself as her grip on her sleeves tightened. He did so enjoy causing her pain.

Kuro: (walking back toward the alternate hall) "The pieces are coming together, Django. Be sure nothing interferes."

Django: "Sure thing, Captain Kuro."

Kuro: (nonchalantly waving his palm) "Oh, and get her something to drink, won't you?"

She shuddered as the doors closed behind him. She was shaking in her hatred.

Django: (stepping close) "You're lucky you caught him in a better mood."

He, too, departed and a crewman brought some water to the ball of nerves on the floor.

Itami: (turning away) "I'm not thirsty."

B.C. crewman 1: "Aw, come on. Don't be that way. It's not poisoned; I poured it myself."

Itami: (begrudgingly accepting the cup) "Thank you..."

B.C. crewman 1: "What've you two got against each other anyway?"

B.C. crewman 2: (whacking his mate over the head) "Idiot! You know what'll happen if someone catches you asking her questions?!"

B.C. crewman 1: (rubbing his new bump) "I'm just curious..."

Django: (re-entering) "Haven't you ever heard? Curiosity killed the cat."

B.C. crewman 1: (instantly groveling) "First mate Django! Forgive me! I meant no harm! (clinging to his leg) Please don't tell the captain!"

Django: (shaking him off) "All right, all right! Geez! Just get off me; It's embarrassing."

B.C. crewman 1: "Thank you, Django, sir!"

The crewmen quickly departed before he could change his mind.

Django: (pulling Itami up by her arm) "Come on. You've got work to do."  
-

The next day, Kuro smiled to himself as he heard the screams of falling crewmen. Django knew that sinister look well; It was showtime.

Django: (nervously approaching) "The tower's ready, Captain. The girl's been up there all night waiting for them to show."

Kuro: (putting on his gloves) "Excellent."

He walked straight passed his first mate, plotting on how he would handle the unfolding events. So much planning had gone into this moment, he was glad to have reached the fruition of his work.

Kuro: (pausing by the door) "Make sure everything goes as planned. I don't want a repetition of the last time."

Django: "Yes, sir."

He was lucky to be alive. When Kuro recovered after being beaten by Luffy, the crew was decimated. Very few of the men from the days before Syrup Village and the three-year plan were still around. Anyone who spoke of it was killed on the spot and Django had been very careful never to mention that defeat or anything relating to the hatred that brewed between Kuro and Itami. As examples, a few men still served under the Black Cat flag without their tongues...

The tower door swung open, letting in some daylight. Leaning slowly over the edge of the central pedestal, Itami looked to see who it was.

Itami: (withdrawing from the edge) "What do you want?"

Kuro: (smirking) "Is that any way to greet your beloved captain?"

She stared into the shadows as he climbed the spiraled staircase. He was behind her before she knew it. Speed and stealth always were his allies.

Kuro: "It's about to begin. I expect you know your place?"

Itami: (sullenly) "Yes."

Outside, Zoro sliced his way through the opposing crew. They fell easily, some even turning tail. He paused only for a second when he heard a familiar voice.

Luffy: (catching up) "Zoro!"

Zoro: (smirking) "Glad you made it."

Sanji: "Hey, Swordboy, save some for the rest of us, all right?"

A man fell from the ledge above, Zoro easily having dodged, and lay unconscious on the ground with a pockmark in his forehead.

Usopp: (waving up the path) "How many more are there?"

Luffy: "Probably a lot, but it doesn't matter. Kuro's gone too far. He's responsible for this whole mess and he's gonna pay."

Sanji: "I'll help with the beating. After all, these guys hurt Nami."

Zoro darted a questioning glance toward his old captain.

Luffy: "She's okay."

Zoro: "Good. That's one less thing to distract me."

Usopp: "What do you mean?"

Zoro: (heading up the path) "Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind."

Sanji: (taking a drag) "What's his problem?"

They both turned to Luffy for answers though all he could do was piece things together.

Luffy: (tightening his fist) "Kuro must have Itami."

Sanji gave a slight nod in understanding while Usopp was still lost. Taking off up the path, Luffy didn't wait for them, knowing they'd follow.

Usopp: (catching up to Sanji) "Who's Itami?"

Sanji: (glaring ahead) "Zoro's girlfriend."

Usopp: "Oh...(pausing in thought) Wait - ...(noticing he was being left behind) Hey, wait for me!"

By the time he'd reached the clearing, Luffy and Zoro had taken out most of the peons. Sanji had climbed onto some rocks to look ahead and had no trouble trouncing anyone who wandered his way.

Zoro: (not waiting for the dust to settle) "Let's go."

Luffy: "How's it look up ahead?"

Sanji: (dusting off his coat) "Road winds into some kind of lighthouse not too far ahead."

Luffy: (nodding) "Right."

Coming to where the path met the structure, Zoro paused. Glancing back, he saw the others catch up as Luffy laid a hand on his shoulder.

Luffy: "Don't forget - We're a team."

Zoro: (glaring at the tower) "This is my fight. I don't want you guys getting in my way."

Sanji: "It's all of our fight. This creep sent people after each of us and now we're here to help kick his butt."

Usopp: (quietly) "I feel like this is all my fault..."

Luffy: (speaking over his shoulder) "It's not...I'm the one who let him live."

Sanji glanced across each of the faces before him. He'd heard about what happened, but it was obvious this ran deeper than he'd previously thought.

Zoro: (breaking the silence) "I won't make that mistake."

He ran ahead again without another word. Even Luffy was left speechless. True, some things could have been done differently, but consequences follow your actions no matter what you do and now they had to clean up their mess.

Sanji: (observing his captain) "Luffy?"

Luffy: (turning to face them) "Sanji, I'm gonna need you to keep guard out here, okay?"

Sanji: "Sure, but - ..."

Usopp: (interjecting) "What about me?"

Luffy: (with a knowing grin) "I need you to take the back way in."

Turning to face the tower, Luffy squinted into the sunlight.

Usopp: (following Luffy's line of sight) "Right."

Smirking, Luffy took off and Usopp followed suit. Sanji had no issues whatsoever handling the stragglers that came after them.

Zoro: (slicing the door down) "Kuro! Get out here and face me!"

Kuro: (looking down from the central platform) "Am I to assume you didn't find my crew entertaining?"

Clenching both hands tighter around his swords, he returned the piercing gaze.

Zoro: "No more games. Where is she?"

Kuro: (smirking) "You honestly care for that insufferable filth?"

Zoro: (grinding his teeth) "Damn you..."

Luffy: (coming up behind him) "Take him down. I'll watch your back."

Zoro: (placing his third sword for battle) "Thanks."

Kuro: "Ah, Mugiwara; Now our guest list is complete."

Luffy: "Guest, huh? You sure make a poor host."

Zoro ran up the stairs with the intent to win. The spiral was so broad it nearly filled the tower completely. Around half of the way up, the platform began to come into view. Kuro stood alone and waiting with a pleased look on his face.

Kuro: "I wouldn't be quite so hasty if I were you."

Django: (holding his chakram to Itami's throat) "Don't you know it's dangerous to run inside?"

Zoro froze and glared up hard at the hidden entrance above. If it weren't for the two people standing on the walkway, he'd have never have seen it. Itami looked down at him despairingly. Slowly climbing the stairs again, he never took his eyes off her.

Kuro: (with a dark grin) "I hope you realize by now that no matter what you do, I will kill all of you; But since I'm in a generous mood, I'll have all of your corpses dumped in the same spot."

Luffy cracked his knuckles, getting angrier with each passing moment, but he withheld, letting Zoro have his own fight. His eyes grew wide as Django thrusted Itami from the walkway to the platform below. Zoro instinctively ran as fast as he could, eventually jumping the gap from last bit of the stairs. She landed hard with a snapping sound and a cry of pain. He ran passed Kuro to see what she'd broken; Luckily, it was only her leg, but he was madder than ever now.

Zoro: (speaking quietly) "Stay back and let me handle this."

Itami: (hugging him tightly) "I'm sorry..."

Zoro: "For what?"

He quickly turned toward Kuro's laughter.

Zoro: (glaring) "What's so funny?"

Kuro: (adjusting his glasses) "How rude of me; I knew your captain was dense, but I thought you may have figured it out..."

Zoro: (turning back toward her) "Itami?"

His expression was easily deciphered. It was clear he now understood the situation.

Kuro: "She's been a good little pawn. I didn't expect her to go so far as she did, but it was a brilliant performance."

Zoro: (smirking) "I could give the same compliment."

Kuro: "What?!"

Zoro: (speaking over his shoulder) "Forgive me for taking your revenge from you, but you're in no shape to fight."

She nodded through her tears.

Kuro: (sneering toward her) "I see...So, she told you I killed her family, did she? I had almost decided to spare her, but I cannot accept betrayal."

Zoro: (rising, tying on his bandana) "Why'd you do it? There's nothing they could've done to you."

By this time Luffy had climbed the stairs himself and stood blocking the way from the pedestal.

Kuro: "Need I repeat myself? I will *not* accept betrayal."

Zoro glanced back toward Itami who was shaking from a combination of hatred and pain.

Itami: (bitingly) "She never betrayed you."

Kuro: (squinting) "Perhaps, but our mother is no longer of concern."

Itami: (seething with pure distaste) "You're no brother of mine."

Kuro: (coldly) "*Half* brother."

Luffy: (enraged) "Your own family?!"

Kuro: (with an eerie smile) "Yes, it was a glorious night; Quite the memorable bloodbath, I recall."

Luffy was livid; It took all he had not to take Kuro out right then and there. Forcing his eyes shut, he turned his head away and grit his teeth. He could hear Itami softly sobbing and he could only imagine the memories she was reliving. Kuro's blades waved as he gently flexed his fingers. He could wait no longer.

Kuro: "Enough of the past. Which of you wants to die first?"

Without an answer, he went into his stealth walk. Zoro stood ready, waiting for him to attack so he could take him out with that opening. Luffy glanced toward the walkway above, but rested his vision on Itami. For a moment, their eyes met and it was understood that the arguments and mistrust of the past were over. The sadness poured from his gaze, saying, "I'm sorry".

Zoro: "Luffy!"

Luffy: (abruptly snapping out of it) "What?!"

Zoro: (scanning for traces of movement) "Keep your guard up."

Luffy: (nodding) "Right."

His vision quickly darted to a sound on the floor; A chakram spun as it fell over. Glancing up to the walkway, Zoro locked eyes with Usopp. He had his hammer over one shoulder and gave a thumbs up with his free hand.

Zoro: (smirking) "Looks like you're all out of friends, Kuro."

Kuro: (suddenly appearing behind him) "Who needs friends when you have pawns?"

Zoro's eyes grew wide while Kuro's blades scathed his sides as he tried to jump out of the way.

Luffy: (reaching out a hand) "Zoro!"

Zoro: (wincing while getting up) "Stay out of it, Luffy. If you're going to do anything, get Itami out of here."

Kuro had disappeared once more, only to appear next to the girl on the floor.

Kuro: (stepping down on her broken leg) "This one's not going anywhere."

She screamed out in agony.

Kuro: (smirking down at her) "I've decided I'm not done with you yet."

Itami: (through short breaths) "Bastard..."

Kuro: "I believe that title is yours. *You* were the product of Mother's wandering."

Itami: (choking back tears) "Your father was too cruel to her. You clearly got that from him."

Becoming angry, he lifted her by her throat.

Zoro: (putting a blade against Kuro's neck) "Put. Her. Down."

Barely managing to dodge his friend's fist himself, he watched Kuro fall to the ground.

Luffy: (snapping his arm back into place) "That's better."

Kuro: (wiping blood from his chin) "I tire of your meddling."

Zoro wasted no time taking advantage of the moment and the two faced off head-to-head.

Luffy: (kneeling near Itami) "You okay?"

Itami: (clutching her leg) "I've had better days."

He let out a small chuckle before noticing how bad her leg was. It was already darkened with various colors and swelling.

Sanji: (outside) "Mutton kick!"

Hearing what sounded like Siam laughing, he darted his gaze to Usopp above. Nodding, he took off out the way he came and within no time, he heard 'Hot salsa star!' followed by a shrill of pain. Looking back up, he noticed Django beginning to stir; Stretching his arms and flinging himself onto the walkway, he quickly took care of that.

Zoro: (between attacks) "Luffy! Go help the guys, I've got this."

He hesitated, but a cry from Usopp set his decision and he took off. Getting caught off balance after a quick defense, Zoro was knocked to the ground and two of his swords went flying. Pulling Wado from his mouth, he prepared to fight again. He'd landed close to Itami, but she was in no condition to fetch his blades; He'd have to make do.

Zoro: (noticing her struggling to get up) "Get out of here while you still can."

Itami: (defiantly) "I won't."

Kuro: (stepping before them) "How touching...(raising his claws) Now DIE."

Itami: (hurling herself betwixt the duelists) "No!"

Zoro caught her in his arms in shock. Feeling something warm seeping over him, he slowly looked down. He could feel the points of Kuro's blades in his own skin and, breathlessly, he saw Kuro's fingers pointed flat against Itami's back. With a victorious smirk, he withdrew his blades and watched in amusement.

Zoro: (in panic) "Itami?...Itami?!"

Rather than shaking her, he rolled her onto her back.

Itami: (softly smiling) "You okay?"

Zoro: (still in shock) "Yeah..."

Itami: (her eyes closing) "Good."

Her face tilted gently into his palm. A silent tear rolled down his cheek as he began shaking. This couldn't be real; It had to be an illusion or something...

Zoro: (lifting her head) "Itami...Come on, you should stay awake with injuries like these. You can rest all you want later."

Kuro: (laughing) "Just who are you trying to convince?"

Zoro swallowed hard and held her close for a moment. She was still breathing for the time being, but things didn't look good. He carefully set her down.

Kuro: "Pity, really. I had plans for her..."

Zoro: (not looking up) "Shut your mouth."

His arms still shaking, he turned his gaze to Kuro as he rose.

Kuro: (mockingly grinning) "Don't tell me you're actually mourning that worthless trash."

Zoro: (intensifying his glare) "I said - Shut up!"

He took a wild swing at Kuro.

Kuro: (dodging) "You missed...As a swordsman, you should know your emotions only cloud your judgment in battle."

Turning back around, he was surprised to see Zoro had retrieved another of his swords.

Kuro: (fading into his stealth walk) "Clever, but not clever enough."

A moment later...

Zoro: (slicing Kuro's leg open) "You were saying?"

Kuro stared on in silence as he hit the ground. How did he know where he was going to strike?

Zoro: (pointing a blade to Kuro's throat) "Game over."

Kuro: (smirking) "And what are you planning to do? Kill me?"

Zoro: (coldly glaring) "Yeah, I am."

Kuro: (swatting the sword away) "You wouldn't dare."

Zoro: (stepping on Kuro's chest) "Wouldn't I?"

Kuro: (tauntingly) "Then what are you waiting for?"

Zoro's attention was diverted when Itami let out a small groan; She was starting to come to. Taking the advantage, Kuro slipped out of harm's way.

Kuro: (appearing behind him, blades ready) "Bad move."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Kuro was shocked. Zoro didn't even bother to turn around and yet he'd run him through. With a sigh of relief, he pulled his blade free. Turning, he witnessed Kuro upon the floor.

Kuro: (holding his wounds) "Impossible...My plan..will not fail!"

Zoro: (smirking) "You've got a history with that. I'd find a new hobby."

Kuro sneered at him as the blood poured from his side.

Kuro: (defiantly) "This is not over."

Zoro: (pressing his sword against Kuro's chest) "Isn't it?"

Without remorse, he thrusted his blade through Kuro's sternum. One last sputtered breath creeped from the body and it was over. Slowly, he approached Itami, nearly afraid of the answer he'd find. He never even noticed Luffy standing at the edge of the stairs.

Itami: (gasping for air) "Zoro-kun?...Did we..win?"

Zoro: (scooping her into his arms) "Yeah, we won."

Itami: (forcing a smile) "I'm sorry for this mess..."

Tightening his grip, he stayed silent. She fell limp in his embrace. After a deep breath, he held her close, desperately listening for a heartbeat, a pulse, anything... He knew there was nothing he could do to save her, but he had to try. Her organs must have been shredded by Kuro's claws as they passed straight through her chest. She did it to save him and he could never repay her.

Zoro: (cradling her close) "Save your strength."

Luffy: (resting a hand on his shoulder) "Get her back to the ship."

Zoro: (looking up, surprised) "Luffy?...When did - "

Luffy: (quietly) "I saw everything...(seeing his friend's expression) I probably would've done the same thing."

Sanji: (running up the stairs) "Hey guys, we finished off the last of them!"

Usopp and Sanji both stopped with a moment of acknowledgment.

Usopp: (looking toward Luffy) "Are we...too late?"

Zoro slowly got up, never putting her down. Cradled against him, she laid motionless. Taking a deep breath before turning around, he tried to steady himself. There was nothing short of pity pouring from the expressions around him; If nothing else, this seemed a hollow victory. Locking eyes with Sanji, Zoro didn't bother to turn away or hide his moist eyes and for once there was an understanding between them. He quickly made the descent down the stairs in silence. If Chopper had any chance of saving her, they had to hurry.

Luffy: "Usopp, would you gather his swords?"

Usopp: (stunned at all that had happened) "..Sure..."

Sanji: (surveying the mess) "I'd better help."

Usopp shuddered as Sanji pulled the blade from the corpse before them. The three swords were gathered in complete and humbled silence.

Outside, Zoro paused as the sunset hit his eyes at the docks. As the others caught up, the group proceeded in their grim march. No one dared speak as they traversed the path littered with fallen enemies.  
Nami had grown impatient and ran to her comrades as they approached. First Luffy walked by, his hat shadowing his face, with a sad look. She froze, fearing the worst. A small gasp and she covered her mouth as Zoro walked by. He never looked toward her, but she knew he'd seen her wide eyes as his own quivered in passing.

Nami: (stepping close to Usopp) "Don't tell me - ..."

Usopp let out a heavy sigh and looked back toward the island.

Usopp: (quietly) "I don't think she's gonna make it."

Sanji: (taking Nami's hand) "Love is a fickle mistress, I'm afraid."

Without a word, she hugged him tightly.

Chopper: (running on deck) "In here!"

Zoro ducked inside and Chopper began his work. He never let go of her hand.

Everyone on deck froze as a chakram lodged itself into Luffy's shoulder. Not bothering to turn about, he took a deep breath and pulled it loose.

Luffy: (dropping it to the ground) "I wondered if you'd come out here."

Slowly facing the island once more, the crew drew their gaze up toward a small cliff. Django's coat bellowed in the wind and he stared downward with a sullen look about him.

Django: (tipping his hat) "That was a warning shot. Don't come back here and whatever you do, keep me out of it."

Sanji scowled onward and Usopp ground his teeth as they watched their enemy slip out of sight.

Luffy: (grasping his shoulder) "I don't think he'll bother us again. Let's get going."

Usopp: (pleading) "But, Luffy!"

Sanji: (jumping back with Nami in his arms) "Watch out!"

Butchie: (rising from the crater he'd created) "You kill our captain and then think you can just walk off?"

Usopp spun to gauge how far away he was, but to no avail. Butchie stabbed his claws into Usopp's side with a menacing grin. Slumping to his knees, his held his wounds in surprise. Luffy didn't hesitate to take him out with a well-deserved beating.

Luffy: (helping Usopp to his feet) "That was a cheap shot...You okay?"

Usopp: (gasping for air) "I think so."

Nami ran over as fast as she could.

Nami: (looking him over) "You'll be okay, but you can't wait for Chopper."

Luffy helped him to his cabin where Nami bandaged his new wounds. After having his shoulder wrapped, Luffy departed for Zoro's room. It was dark inside; No lanterns were lit and the curtains had been drawn. He couldn't stay in the room while Chopper attempted surgery. Chances were, it wouldn't help anyway.

Zoro: "Maybe if I'd done something differently..."

He trailed off as his friend approached. Kneeling beside his chair, Luffy searched for the right thing to say.

Luffy: "You did your best. We all did."

Resting his head in his hand, Zoro took a deep breath.

Luffy: (grimly) "I'm sorry."

Zoro sat silent.

Luffy: "You know...You're both welcome to stay with us as long as you want."

He nodded and Luffy knew he wanted to be alone, so he quietly left the room.

Luffy: (leaning against the door) "I wish there was something else I could do."

Nami: (solemnly approaching) "We all do."

A bleak trace of a smile fleeted over his face in a moment of understanding.

Luffy: "He's gonna be okay; He just needs time."

Nami: (nodding) "And what about her?"

Luffy met her gaze in question.

Luffy: "I don't know. All we can do is wait."

They began to walk the hall and after some proverbial prodding, he agreed to let her recheck his shoulder. (It had been wrapped in a hurry) Having been tended to, Luffy and his nakama set course and left the darkened island behind them. From here, despite how hard it might be, they'd have to move forward.  
Everyone sat at the table in silence - Luffy with his arms crossed, Usopp absently tapping his fingers, Nami leaning on Sanji's shoulder. They all worried, all waited, but no one could think of anything to say to help ease Zoro's suffering. Any words that came to mind just seemed so hollow...  
The door opened and Chopper slowly entered. All eyes locked immediately upon his face, pleading for a glimmer of hope. He stared at the floor for what seemed like minutes.

Chopper: (slowly looking up) "There's nothing else I can do. (surveying the blood in his clothes) ...I'm sorry."

The tension in the room snapped as each person took in the news. Usopp exchanged glances with Luffy, Sanji wrapped an arm around Nami, and Zoro sat silent. One by one, all heads turned to the shattered spirit before them. Slowly, he rose and headed for the door. He paused only once to thank Chopper. Entering the room, it was hard to block out the agonized gasps for air. Struggling to keep his composure, he sat on the edge of the bed and took Itami's hand into his own. She was a mere shell of who she was; The strong personality had dwindled into a frail human form, barely clinging to live.

Itami: (tilting her head) "Hey..."

Zoro: (gently stroking her face) "Hey."

She forced a smile on her face, knowing the inevitable.

Zoro: (reassuringly) "Chopper says you just need to rest."

Itami: (softly) "I'm not that gullible."

He met her gaze and it was hard fighting the urge to hold her near, but he knew moving her now would only speed up her demise.

Zoro: (taking her hand) "Will you let me say it now?"

Tears began to escape her eyes.

Itami: (grinning) "Nope."

He shook his head with a pained smile. She flinched as her breathing got shallower.

Itami: "Too bad it had to end like this, huh?"

Zoro: "It's not ending; You can fight it."

Itami: (faintly smiling) "It won't be long now, but don't worry about me. Take care of yourself for once, okay?"

Silently, he nodded. Another soft murmur and he looked upon her face. Her pouting lips and deep eyes seemed like mere memories now. She was pale, faded like an old rag. After a few minutes, he stroked her cheek.

Zoro: (solemnly) "It's okay. You can rest now."

She smiled very faintly, unable to even open her eyes. Her grip of his hand had gotten softer. All he could do was sit and watch her life slip away. Her body jolted in pain; Her nails dug into his wrist in her death throes, but he never pushed her away. When she was finally at her eternal rest, he sat letting the blood drip from his torn skin and the tears from his face.  
Everyone else stood silently outside the door. There was nothing anyone could do. They heard the last gasp for air and knew they needed to give him time. It would be a long voyage home...

-  



	4. Chapter 4

Doshaburi no Shinzo, part 4

It was late morning when the ship hit port at Kokoyashi Village. The air was stagnant, but the town bustled. Townsfolk laughed as the boys ran shouting, "Pirates are coming!". They'd gotten used to it over the last few days. Nojiko was out in the orchard, tending to the trees while Kaya intently studied one of her books.

Pepper: (running) "Kaya! It's them!"

Carrot: "Yeah! Come on, Nojiko!"

Onion: (waving) "They're back! They're back!"

The two women locked gazes briefly before hurrying down to the docks.

Onion: (pulling Genzo along) "Hurry!"

Genzo: (laughing) "I'm coming!"

Most of the town had gathered to welcome back their saviors of days gone by. Everyone was glad to see Luffy's ship return and, though tensions ran high and low amongst the crowd, everyone stepped aside to let the group through.  
Kaya shielded her eyes from the rising sun, but swallowed her nerves and stood strong with a warm smile. Nojiko was calmer, but still glad to see everyone back. A man climbed down from the ship with coils of rope over his shoulder.

Nojiko: (teasingly) "What took you?"

Kaya: (waving) "Yatsu-san, welcome back!"

Okii: (nodding in recognition) "Morning, ladies. (returning to his duties) They'll all be down soon."

They watched as he tied off some ropes and exchanged others with another man on board. Familiar faces began appearing on deck.

Nami: (climbing down) "I see you brought the whole town out again."

Nojiko: (shrugging) "What can I say? They follow me."

Nami laughed and hugged her sister and friend. Nojiko noticed Nami's laughter fade prematurely when shadowed figures finished assembling a platform to be lowered. They watched somberly as Zoro and Sanji lifted a covered cot onto it.

Nami: (putting a hand on Kaya's shoulder) "Usopp should be down soon."

She glanced back briefly, nodding, relieved he was safe. Nojiko peered hard, taking attendance. Quietly, she stepped forward to lend a hand with Nami. The boys stayed hushed near Genzo as everyone waited to see what had happened.  
Sanji and Zoro remained reticent as the platform came down. Luffy climbed down in the meanwhile and grimly awaited the next steps.

Genzo: "What can I do to help?"

Luffy: (speaking over his shoulder) "We'll need services..."

Genzo swallowed hard, not knowing who had died, but nodded and headed into the crowd to make arrangements.

Nojiko: (trying to ease the tension) "Welcome home, Blondie."

Sanji: (forcing a smile) "Thanks."

Usopp came into view aboard the ship alongside Chopper. They seemed to be having a quiet conversation. He grinned, waving at his friends when he caught sight of them and Chopper followed suit.  
Some men came and took the body with few words. They carried it back toward town with Zoro following in silence.

Nojiko: "What happened?"

Nami: (somberly) "Itami didn't make it."

Nojiko uttered a small, "Oh", but became more serious after an explanation of who that was. Okii directed people about the docks as everyone unboarded.

Chopper: (looking around) "So this is where Nami's from?"

Usopp: (nodding) "Sure is."

Kaya approached in quiet pursuit of the excited Veggies.

Carrot: (peering at Chopper) "What it is?"

Onion: "You mean 'who' is it."

Pepper: "Is he coming home with us?"

Usopp laughed and Kaya embraced him tightly.

Kaya: "I'm glad you're safe."

Usopp: (returning the gesture) "I told you I'd come back."

Noticing his nervous friend, he decided to intervene.

Usopp: "You guys remember me telling you about Chopper, right?"

The trio perked up.

Pepper: "So, this is Chopper!"

Carrot: "I knew we'd get to meet you sometime!"

Onion: "The captain's told us lots about you!"

Chopper: (laughing) "Shut up; Compliments won't get you anywhere."

Kaya giggled and knelt down to eye level.

Kaya: (extending a hand) "It's nice to meet you."

Chopper: (accepting the gesture) "You, too! I've heard a lot about you guys."

Kaya: (smiling warmly) "Maybe you can show me some of your books sometime."

Chopper: "Sure!"

Kaya stood back up and inched next to Usopp.

Kaya: (whispering) "He's so cute!"

Usopp: (chuckling) "I thought you'd say that."

Further up the docks, things were not so joyous. Luffy talked with Genzo in a hushed corner while Nami and Sanji filled Nojiko in on all of the details.

Sanji: (taking a drag) "...So here we are."

Nojiko: (taking it all in) "Wow...I guess some things really do catch up with you."

Nami: "Yeah...I think they're going to take her remains to Nozomi's garden, but we'll hold the ceremony here."

Nojiko: (looking down the road) "How's he doing?"

Nami: "Well - "

Sanji: (cutting in) "He'll pull through...Can't say how long he'll be like this, though. (glancing at Nami) Can't say I know how he feels...I wouldn't want to."

She blushed faintly and took his hand for support.

Nojiko: "Poor guy."

Later that day, the sun set on a nearly soundless home as preparations were made. After dark, everyone gathered at the edge of town with weary eyes.

Luffy: (setting hand on his friend's shoulder) "You gonna be okay?"

Zoro: (staring out to sea) "Let's just get this over with."

Over the next few hours, everyone would come to know Itami better.

Minister: (lighting the pyre) "I did not know this young woman personally, but it is always sad to see a life extinguished so soon. It has been said that we will all meet again in the next world, so let us see her off with a smile so that we may greet her in open arms in years to come. (looking over) Now, let us hear kind words from those who knew her best."

The minister stepped aside, changing places with Luffy.

Luffy: (with a heavy sigh) "I can't say I really knew Itami too well myself, but she was important to a friend...and that's good enough for me."

Nami laid her head on Sanji's shoulder as his speech went on. Kaya held hands fast with Usopp and Nojiko simply stared into the fire. After a while, Luffy stepped down and everyone sat in wonder of what Zoro would have to say as he rose. Glances were exchanged and whispers arose in the back of the crowd, but soon quieted.

Zoro: (looking into the flames) "Shinkiro Itami - She was a pirate in her own right. Maybe now she'll get the peace she always talked about... (pausing with a deep breath) A resourceful illusionist, it was always hard to tell when she was being sincere...But I know she meant it when she said she wanted to be free."

Nami adjusted in her seat and Usopp squeezed Kaya's hand. It was hard to see their nakama like this. No one was sure what they could do or say to ease the situation, so they patiently sat and waited for when he had finished getting things off his chest. Luffy idled in deep sympathy for his first mate of old; He was sorry to have fought about it and even more so not to have been able to save her. Chopper stared down, trying to convince himself he'd done all he could.

Zoro: "She sacrificed her life in place of mine...I was careless, but I think she always knew it would end that way...(locking eyes with his friend) Luffy, we were both right and neither one of us would listen...I'm sorry."

He stepped down as quietly as he had risen and the minister took his place once more.

Minister: (raising his hands) "Let us see off this young soul to paradise. May she rest in peace."

Everyone muttered in agreement and most of the crowd shuffled away. When all was said and done, a pile of smoldering ash glowed in the darkness with friends staring into it solemnly.

The next day was quiet, but busy. Everyone hurried to get where they needed to be. It was late afternoon by the time all were assembled at the docks.

Nami: "Don't be strangers, okay?"

Sanji: "And don't worry about the invites; We'll get them to you when we figure it out."

Hugs were passed around, hands shaken, and smiles shared. Even the usually aloof Zoro let Nami hug him goodbye.

Nojiko: (shouting as they boarded) "Hey, Mr. Pirate King! Don't forget your roots!"

Luffy: (grinning) "I won't!"

Genzo: "Have a safe journey!"

Luffy waved as he looked back toward the island. He turned at one last call as they set sail.

Nami: "Hey, Luffy! Don't forget to call us when it's close to time!"

Sanji: "Yeah, we don't wanna miss it!"

Nami: (shaking her fist) "I won't settle for just pictures, you know!"

He laughed and turned back to the sea as the ship sailed onward.

Nojiko: (glancing over) "Time for what?"

Nami and Sanji shared a sneaky smile.

Nami: "I guess I did forget to tell you."

Luffy glanced back after a loud "What?!" came from shore, but laughed it off. He knew what it was about and he couldn't wait to get back. Peering overboard at the waves, he thought about home and how everyone was.

Okii: (securing a knot) "I get the feeling Nami-san's serious about that picture thing."

Luffy: (grinning) "Yeah, she'll beat the tar outta me."

Okii: "What about Shanks?"

Luffy: (turning) "Yeah, I guess I should track him down. He'll happy to hear it."

Okii: (briefly nodding) "Indeed."

Usopp: (walking over) "I'm sure he would be if you can find him."

Zoro: (sarcastically) "Why not just shout it to the world?"

Okii: (chiding teasingly) "Zoro-san, that would be dangerous."

Zoro: (returning his gaze back to sea) "Whatever."

Glances were exchanged and the two left, leaving Luffy and Zoro alone.

Luffy: (leaning on the banister) "You can stay with me for a while if you want."

Zoro sat silent, perched on the rails, his back against the rigging.

Luffy: "You know Brook's there now. It'll be nice to see him again, right?"

He still stared off into nothing with no response, so Luffy did the unthinkable and reached...

Zoro: (not looking) "Touch my swords and you die."

Luffy: (grinning) "At least some things never change."

Zoro smirked at his old friend and they both stared off into the blue depths. It would take time, perhaps a good deal of it, but time heals all woulds. Or so they say.

Back at Kokoyashi Village...

Nojiko: (stomping toward the surf) "I'll kill him."

Sanji: (laughing) "You can understand why he couldn't say anything in front the whole town."

Nojiko: (waving it off) "Yeah, yeah... (glaring toward Nami) But you..."

Nami: (nervously waving) "It just slipped my mind with all that was happening, honest!"

Meanwhile, below deck on Luffy's ship, Usopp played cards with the boys while Chopper and Kaya shared notes. He was glad they could finally meet. He'd wanted to take her to see him, but feared she wouldn't hold up in the Grand Line just yet. Chopper, though, had sailed all over, earning himself quiet a name.

Kaya: (sitting beside him) "Usopp, I've been thinking..."

He glanced over in curiosity and the boys teased with 'Ooooo's and 'Busted!'. With a smirk from their captain, they scattered off with Chopper to race around the ship.

Usopp: (picking up the cards) "What's up?"

Kaya: "Well, I know Luffy's been teasing you..."

Usopp: (nervously) "And?"

Kaya: (giggling) "Nothing like that! Calm down, Silly."

Usopp: (briefly laughing) "Right."

Kaya: (inching in close) "I know what's been said recently and I think..."

Usopp: "Uh-huh?"

Kaya: (looking down) "Maybe you should go back to sea."

Usopp: (staring off) "...Really..."

Kaya: "You obviously love it out here and you do have pirate's blood flowing through you."

He sat in thought, trying to come up something to say.

Kaya: (placing a hand on his arm) "So I was thinking...What if you went out to sail for a while again? How long would you be gone? Weeks? Months? Years again?...I was talking to Okii and - "

Usopp: (cutting her off) "Kaya."

She sat up straight at the interjection.

Kaya: "Yes?"

Usopp: (teasingly glaring) "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Kaya: (chuckling) "Of course not! (becoming more serious) Usopp, I'm trying to set you free."

Usopp: (confused) "Free?"

Kaya: (looking down) "I remember what you said back home when that guy attacked us...about your promise..."

Usopp: (shuffling the cards) "Maybe I was just being selfish after all. Jerks like me do that, you know."

Kaya: (pausing his motion with her hand) "Stop."

He peered over with a sheepish expression. This proverbial dance was getting complicated.

Kaya: (sincerely) "I want you to be happy and I know you won't be sitting cooped up back at Syrup Village."

Usopp: (staring at their touching hands) "But what about us?...Er...(nervously correcting himself) I mean, you."

Kaya: (coyly grinning) "I can't come, too?"

Usopp: (quickly looking over) "You really mean that? I mean, the sea's a dangerous place and all."

She smiled at him with a deep tenderness.

Okii: (speaking up from the shadows) "You know, Usopp-san...It isn't right to make a lady ask for what she wants."

He spun around, caught off guard.

Usopp: (anxiously laughing) "You surprised me, there."

Okii grinned wide, sent a wink to Kaya's blushing face, and faded back into the darkness as quietly as he'd come.

Usopp: (turning back) "He does have a point."

Kaya: "...I figured that I could stay with Nozomi and train with Chopper while you guys go have some fun...and maybe after I've studied more, I can be the doctor on your crew."

His expression flickered between awe and gratitude.

Kaya: "So, what do you say, 'Captain'?"

He smiled wide and pulled her into a tight squeeze.

Usopp: "Thank you."

She grinned to herself and returned the embrace.

Above deck, Okii approached Luffy in self-satisfaction.

Luffy: "How are things below?"

Okii: (smugly) "Just fine, Sir. (nodding over) How is Roronoa-san?

Luffy: (glancing over) "He'll get there..."

Days later, they had returned to Usopp's home island. Meriweather watched with a quaint smile as Kaya packed her books.

Usopp: (setting a hand on his shoulder) "You gonna be okay her without her?"

Meri: (turning) "I think I'll fare better than you would, Master Usopp. (glancing back) I am sad to see her go, though."

Kaya: (turning toward them) "Are you guys going to help or watch?"

They looked at each other with wry grins.

Kaya: (playfully squinting) "Don't pick the obvious one."

Meri: (rushing over) "You know I merely jest, Ms. Kaya. It'll be so quiet once you've gone."

Kaya: (smiling warmly) "Oh, Meri, you know I'll be back in a few years."

Meri: (packing her things) "I've watched you grow up into a fine young lady and a young lady should always follow her heart."

Usopp: "Try not to worry too much. She won't be alone."

Meri: (teasingly) "I think that's what worries me the most."

Usopp: (setting down a stack of books) "Hey!"

Kaya: (laughing) "It's good to see you in such good spirits, Meri. (hugging him) Thank you."

Meri: (returning the embrace) "They all leave the nest sometime."

Everyone turned at a sudden knock on the door frame.

Luffy: (leaning in) "You guys about done? We'll lose the tide soon."

Kaya: (locking a chest) "That's the last of it. Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you?"

Luffy: (grinning) "Nah, it'll be fun. I'm sure Nozomi will love the company. Usually, it's pretty much just her and Shizuka...and she's not much of a talker."

Usopp: (sniggering) "No kidding."

Zoro stayed on board while Okii and other crewmen loaded Kaya and Usopp's things. The Veggies lined up with moist eyes.

Carrot: "You'll come back and see us, right?"

Onion: "You won't forget us?"

Usopp: "Of course I won't forget you, but you guys know I don't exist anymore."

Pepper: "But Captain!"

Usopp: (scruffing his hair) "Hey, I stopped being your captain years ago. You boys have really grown up these past few years. Make sure you follow your dreams, okay? (laughing) If you all become pirates like me, your mothers will kill me for real."

Kaya: (hugging them all in turn) "Don't worry, guys. I'll sneak him back onto the island sometime."

Onion: (wiping his eyes) "Thanks, Kaya."

Pepper: "We'll miss you, too, you know."

Carrot: "Yeah, you've really been there for us since the captain set out that day."

Meri: (warmly) "Ms. Kaya was quite the little den mother."

She smiled sincerely as the last of her things were loaded.

Kaya: (hugging him tight) "Goodbye, Meri. Make sure to take care of things while I'm gone."

Meri: "Of course...The house will be waiting whenever you feel the need to come home."

The boys all hugged Kaya, Luffy, and Usopp goodbye one last time.

Meri: (shaking Usopp's hand) "Please be sure to take care of her."

Usopp: (grinning) "I will."

Luffy: (teasing) "After all this time, he'd better."

Usopp: (turning) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Chopper: (waving overboard) "Come on, guys!"

Everyone finished their goodbyes and Meri stood with tears on his face as he waved them off with the Veggies.

Pepper: (turning) "Don't worry! We'll help keep up on the garden."

Carrot: (nodding) "Yeah, it'll be our project!"

Meri: (smiling) "I'm sure she would love to see her garden in full bloom when she returns."

It would be a long voyage home for Luffy, but Franky's engine made it faster. Below deck, Usopp tinkered with a new invention of his own. His tools were spread all about when Chopper and Kaya walked in, careful not to trip.

Chopper: (looking around) "Wow! It looks jut the old days in here."

Usopp: (surveying his mess) "Yeah, I guess it does."

Kaya: (peeking over his shoulder) "What are you making?"

Usopp: (stuffing it into a sack) "Nothing."

Kaya: (giggling) "Come on, I wanna see."

Usopp: (sliding it behind him) "It's a surprise."

Chopper: (trying to sneak a look) "Ooo, what does it do?"

Usopp: (squinting) "I can't tell you that."

Luffy: (popping in) "That's because he doesn't know yet."

Usopp: (guarding his sack) "I do, too!"

Luffy: (grinning) "Hey, is it okay with you guys if we stop by Water 7?"

Chopper and Usopp glanced at each other briefly.

Usopp: "I guess so."

Chopper: "Is Franky there?"

Luffy: "Nah, but he gave me a list of stuff to get from Iceburg."

Kaya: (interjecting) "But isn't that where you guys had that awful fight?"

Usopp looked toward Luffy with a sheepish grin.

Luffy: (shrugging it off) "That's ancient history."

Usopp: (relieved) "Yeah. Besides, it's a beautiful town."

Chopper: "You've gotta see the city with us! It's amazing!"

Luffy: "It is a big town. (teasingly) Don't get lost."

Usopp: (smirking) "Ha ha."

Luffy: "Hey, Chopper. Would mind seeing if you can drag Zoro out for a while? It'll take some time at the docks."

Chopper: (nodding) "Sure."

Luffy: "Thanks. (slyly grinning) And you guys have a nice date."

They darted a glance at one another with blushing faces.

Chopper: (laughing it off) "Luffy, will you show me the engine again?"

Luffy: "I guess, but Franky can explain it a lot better than I can."

Usopp: (setting his tools aside) "Where is Franky, anyway?"

Luffy: "He's gonna meet up with us back home."

Chopper: (excited) "Really?"

Luffy: "Brook's already there, so Kaya can meet them both."

Kaya: (smiling) "I'd love to meet them."

Usopp: (teasing) "Don't worry; Brook only looks scary. He's really a riot."

Kaya: (chuckling) "I'm sure he's very nice."

Chopper and Luffy headed back out the door and down to the engine. Chopper was fascinated by how it worked without dials. Usopp shyly turned back to pick up his things as they walked out.

Kaya: (handing him supplies) "You made Nami's staff, too, didn't you?"

Usopp: (proudly) "Sure did! The Climatact was a masterpiece."

Kaya smiled and stepped beside him.

Kaya: "Thanks for letting me come with you."

Usopp: (closing his kit) "Don't thank me; It's Luffy's house."

Kaya: (setting her hand on his) "You know what I mean."

He paused with a sly smile.

Usopp: (looking up) "As long as you're safe, I won't have any regrets."

Kaya: "From what I hear, it doesn't get much safer than the isle Luffy lives on."

Usopp: (nodding) "That's true."

Without a word, he suddenly pulled her into an embrace. She stood surprised only a moment before returning the gesture. He silently held her for what seemed like minutes before letting go.

Usopp: (brushing a loose hair from her face) "I'm glad you came."

She smiled coyly, but let go of her anxiety. Stepping close, she gently kissed his cheek. He grinned quietly and began to lean into her. With his arms tightly around her waist, he kissed her deeper than he ever had before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, furthering the motions. When their lips parted, he looked down with soft smile, catching his breath. He stayed that way a few extra moments, too nervous to look up. She tilted his face up with both hands and let him know everything was okay with a simple gaze.

Kaya: (smiling compassionately) "It's okay...(pleading with her eyes) I just want to hear you say it."

He paused only a minute before his nervous stature shifted into a comfortable warmth.

Usopp: (pulling her close) "I love you."

Her eyes watered lightly as she pressed herself against him.

Kaya: (with a caring embrace) "I love you, too."

Zoro stood against the door frame up the steps. He peered down at them with twisted emotions. Slowly, he started to grin to himself and walked away quietly.

Two days later, they sailed into Water 7. Iceburg was glad to see them again and asked how Franky was doing. Usopp and Kaya spent the day exploring the city. She laughed at his stories and jokes as the day flew by. Zoro wandered off with Chopper after some proverbial prodding.

Late that afternoon, Chopper ran into Usopp and Kaya.

Usopp: "Chopper, what are you doing here?"

Kaya: "Is it time to go back already?"

Chopper: (looking down) "I lost Zoro..."

Usopp: "Oh."

Kaya: (glancing between them) "He'll get back okay, right?"

They both looked at her with wry expressions.

Usopp: (teasing) "You don't know how bad his sense of direction is, do you?"

Zoro: (walking up behind him) "I found you, didn't I?"

Chopper: (perking up) "Zoro! You're back!"

He stood with an amused expression, bags in his hands.

Kaya: (smiling) "Did you do some shopping?"

Zoro: (handing Usopp a sack) "Here's the stuff you wanted."

Usopp: (graciously accepting it) "Thanks...Where's my change?"

Zoro: (plainly) "I bought lunch."

Usopp: "Hey!"

Kaya laughed, glad to see her friend out and about.

Chopper: "What else did you get?"

Zoro: (looking at his bundles) "You know...I don't remember."

Usopp: (wryly) "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Kaya stepped close to Usopp and playfully peeked at his bag.

Kaya: "What did you get?"

Usopp: (guarding it) "Nothing."

Zoro: (teasing) "You might as well tell her."

Usopp: "No! I'm not up to anything!"

Chopper: (laughing) "Usopp, you're so funny. (looking around) It's getting late. I have to run a few errands. (running off) I'll see you guys back at the dock!"

Zoro: (watching after him) "I wonder what that was about..."

Usopp: (shrugging) "Who knows?...But we better head back. It'll be dark soon; We don't wanna get lost."

He turned to smirk at his friend and found Zoro wasn't there.

Usopp: (looking about) "Where'd he go?"

Kaya: "We wandered off while you were talking. (taking his hand) He'll meet up with us later. (smiling) Come on."

He grinned as they headed back to the pier. When they got there, Luffy was laughing with Iceburg.

Luffy: (cracking up) "I'm gonna get him on that one! He'll never live it down!"

Iceburg: "Nma, he'd be upset if he knew I told you."

Usopp: (grinning) "I feel like I missed a good Franky story."

Luffy tried to keep a straight face, but busted out again.

Iceburg: (turning) "How did you like the city?"

Kaya: "It was lovely."

Luffy: (teasing) "Lovely or love-y?"

Usopp: (smacking him) "Shut up!"

Iceburg: (grinning) "It's been good seeing you all again, but I really must get back to work."

Kaya: "Being mayor must be an awful lot of responsibility."

Iceburg: "It's not so bad when you have the right help. (shaking Luffy's hand) Take care."

He waved as he walked off, several people chasing after him.

Luffy: "Hey, Usopp, is that the - (seeing the glare) ...stuff you wanted?"

Usopp: "Yeah, Zoro got it for me. (glancing about) Is he back yet?"

Luffy: "Yeah, I think he's sleeping."

Usopp: (dryly) "Big surprise there."

They started walking back toward the ship.

Kaya: "What about Chopper?"

Luffy: "We'll head out when he gets back. The city's pretty awesome, huh?"

Kaya: (grinning) "It's wonderful. I've never seen such a big place."

They chatted idly as they strolled. Once on board, everyone was caught up in their own affairs. Kaya leaned on the railing and took in the sea air.

Zoro: "Nice out, isn't it?"

Kaya: (turning) "Zoro-san, you scared me."

Zoro: "It'll be pretty quiet at Luffy's place. You won't get bored cooped up on one island, will you?"

Kaya: (shaking her head) "I don't think so. I've spent my whole life in one place until now. (changing the subject) How are you doing?"

Zoro: (peering into the distance) "Tired."

She understood his meaning and dropped it. They both looked out to the surf silently until Okii passed by.

Okii: "Zoro-san, Luffy's looking for you. He's in his cabin."

He shrugged and headed off in that direction.

Okii: "Kaya-san, you might want to head below. We'll be heading out soon."

Kaya: "I'll be all right."

Okii: (teasing) "Do you remember how to find your room?"

Kaya: (laughing) "Of course."

He nodded with a grin and went on about his business. The voyage took less time than predicted. The weather was good and the sea monsters caused little trouble.

Several days later, Kaya woke up at a knock on the door.

Zoro: (outside) "Get up, you two. We need to change vessels to get ashore."

She stretched as Usopp sat up hazy-eyed.

Usopp: "...Coming..."

Neither of them bothered fussing over the fact they'd been caught. They hadn't done anything, but sleep anyway. They quickly dressed and followed Okii to a much smaller ship.

Okii: (lighting a cigar) "Morning!"

Kaya: "Good morning, Yatsu-san."

Okii: (grinning) "Now see here, Lass. If you're gonna be living with us, you'd best get used to calling by my first name."

Kaya: (nodding) "All right."

Luffy: "Everybody here? (taking a quick count) Let's go!"

Okii steered the boat through the treacherous waters, safely into the cove. Kaya looked around in wonder. The island was gorgeous. Lush plants lined the sands and ivy crept along the terraces to the mansion. Looking up, Brook and Nozomi could be seen waving from the main staircase.

Nozomi: "Welcome home!"

As the boat came to a stop, Luffy leapt out to hug her. Kaya grinned at their happiness, hoping she could be that way some day soon. Brook helped the others onto the pier.

Brook: "Well, hello! You must be Kaya."

Kaya: (nervously taking his hand) "And you must be Brook. Nice to finally meet you."

Brook: "You're just as pretty as Usopp said."

She glanced over and he grinned as she blushed lightly. Chopper ran passed them to hug Nozomi.

Kaya: "Thank you. That's very kind."

Brook: "May I see your panties?"

Usopp: (smacking him over the head) "Absolutely not!"

She giggled at their banter. Nozomi stepped forward to greet everyone. She hugged Zoro with a warm smile.

Nozomi: "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Zoro: (with a slight grin) "Thanks."

Kaya's face lit up upon seeing Nozomi's stature. She hurried over in glee.

Kaya: "You must be Nozomi. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you."

Nozomi: "Any time. (smiling) I'll probably need the help soon."

Kaya: "I'll be glad to help."

Usopp and Luffy were teasing each other further up the pier as Brook greeted Okii.

Franky: (shouting from the stairs) "Hey, guys! Long time no see!"

Chopper: "Franky!"

Usopp: (waving) "It really has been a while, huh?"

It had been a long time since this many people had stayed in the mansion, but all were glad for the company. It would be a fun week.

The day passed quickly. Food, friends, and laughter filled the isle. Luffy, Nozomi, and Zoro headed out to the memorial garden with Itami's urn. Kaya watched solemnly from the balcony. Usopp came up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Usopp: "I hope he gets passed this soon."

Kaya: (quietly watching) "I can't imagine..."

She turned and looked him in the eye. Much was said without words. He held her near in the starlight as Nozomi lit incense below.

Kaya: (sighing) "I can't believe Luffy's the first to have kids."

Usopp: (grinning) "I know what you mean...Kinda scary."

She pulled back and sent him a playful glare. He laughed as they both walked away from the sadness in the garden and stared out to sea. Kaya laid her hands on the banister and smiled up at the moon.

Kaya: "It'll be nice, though. Maybe one day I'll have some, too."

Usopp: (laying his hand on hers with a warm smile) "One day."

She grinned at his meaning and leaned against him, enjoying the breeze.

Back at Kokoyashi Village, Sanji had turned in early. It had been long day in town. He could hear the girls talking in the next room, but it didn't bother him. He snoozed for a few hours before waking to the sound of his door creaking open and shut. He blinked, trying to focus his vision when he felt Nami creep into bed next to him.

Nami: "Room for one more?"

Sanji: (scooting over with a grin) "Of course."

She leaned against his chest as he put his arms around her. It was nice finally being able to hold her like this.

Nojiko: (knocking, teasingly) "Just keep it down in there, hmm?"

They glanced at each other and smiled.

Nami: "Yeah, yeah."

They heard her chuckling trail off into the distance.

Nami: (grinning coyly) "We should keep her up anyway."

Sanji: (laughing nervously) "Nami-chan!"

She propped herself up and looked him in the eye. He smiled and gently pulled her into a kiss.

Sanji: (stroking her face) "Sweet dreams."

Nami: "Who said anything about going to sleep?"

Sanji: (blinking plainly) "Okay."

She grinned darkly as she climbed on top of him. So much for catching up on his rest...

The next day, Chopper and Kaya eagerly looked over Nozomi. Chopper scanned through his new books.

Chopper: "It's a good thing I got these when we stopped to see Iceburg! I've never really done prenatal care before."

Kaya: (grinning) "There isn't much to it. I'm sure you'll catch on in no time."

Nozomi: "So, you helped out back home?"

Kaya: (nodding) "I delivered a few times."

It suddenly dawned on Chopper about that part. He froze, but tried to look calm. The girls giggled as he shook it off. Luffy and Zoro came into the room and sat across from them.

Luffy: (teasing) "You're not giving her any ideas, are you?"

Nozomi: (playing along) "And what if I am?"

Zoro: "Better warn Usopp."

Kaya blushed as they laughed.

Nozomi: (patting her arm) "We're just playing with you."

Kaya: (smiling nervously) "It's all right."

Luffy: "Where is Usopp, anyway?"

Nozomi: "Down at the pier with Franky. I think he's helping build the new engine."

Kaya: "Another?"

Zoro: "That makes sense. What if the first one breaks and Franky isn't there to fix it?"

Luffy: (nodding) "Exactly."

Nozomi: "So, will you be sailing with them, Zoro-san?"

Zoro: (shrugging) "Maybe."

Chopper: "You guys aren't leaving already?!"

Luffy: (laughing) "Nah, we'll be home for a while."

Brook followed Shizuka into the room. She quietly served tea and sneaked away.

Brook: "Speaking of 'Home', I was thinking I should go see them again."

Kaya: (lilting her head) "Who?"

Luffy: "Yeah! That's a great idea!"

Zoro: (dryly) "Oh yeah...'Home'."

Kaya thought about it a moment before remembering the tale.

Chopper: "How are Bartlett and Anjou, anyway?"

Brook: "Good. I get messages now and then."

Nozomi: "I hear Bosc went off on his own for a while."

Luffy: "Really?!"

Zoro: (proddingly) "How come she's the one who stays home, but knows more than you?"

Luffy: (shrugging) "I dunno."

Nozomi: (chuckling) "Brook told me all about it while you were gone."

Kaya: "I'd like to meet them someday."

Brook: "Certainly! It would be my pleasure to introduce you when they arrive."

Kaya: "They're coming here?"

Brook: "You didn't think I swam here, did you?"

Zoro: (flatly) "You can't swim, Stupid."

Brook: "Yo-ho-ho-ho! So I can't!"

Luffy: (grinning) "Me either!"

The two laughed at their circumstances. Shizuka crept back into the room with a darting gaze.

Nozomi: "What is it, Shizuka?"

Shizuka: (quietly) "They've come back, ma'am."

Luffy: "Franky and Usopp?"

Shizuka: (shaking her head) "No, sir. The messengers."

Luffy: "Oh. (nodding to Nozomi) I'll check it out. You get some rest."

She smiled as he left. She followed a faint snoring sound over to Zoro and chuckled.

Kaya: "At least he's finally sleeping."

Quietly, everyone got up and left the room. Nozomi headed to her chambers for a nap while Kaya, Brook, and Chopper explored the library.

Later that night, Usopp soaked in the hot spring. Franky had already left and he enjoyed the quiet. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door open.

Usopp: "That you, Luffy?"

He turned around when there was no response. Kaya cautiously came forward.

Usopp: "Kaya! (nervously sinking into the water) What are you doing in here?"

Kaya: (coming over, whispering) "Shh! If they find us here, we'll never live it down."

She sat at the edge and dangled her legs in.

Usopp: (trying to relax) "Something wrong?"

Kaya: (grinning) "I just wanted to talk."

Usopp: (glancing around) "Here?"

Kaya: (giggling) "If you're that nervous, I'll leave."

Usopp: (settling back against the side) "You don't have to do that...So, what's up?"

Kaya: "Everything's just been so exciting lately. Is this what it's like being a pirate?"

Usopp: (laughing) "Something like that."

Kaya: (staring off) "I wonder what we'll call our crew."

Usopp: (shrugging) "Dunno."

They sat quietly, enjoying each other's company. After while, Usopp started shifting about.

Kaya: "Are you all right?"

Usopp: "I, uh..need to get out. (holding up his palm, grinning) I'm getting pruney."

Kaya: (blushing) "Oh."

She got up and shied her gaze while he enrobed himself.

Usopp: (gently grasping her arm) "Come on, you've gotta be sweating to death in here."

Kaya: "I'm all right."

He took her hand and started to head out. She turned to follow and slipped on a puddle into the water. He rushed over in panic as she bobbed up from below.

Usopp: (offering a hand) "You okay?!"

Kaya: (catching her breath) "I think so."

Usopp: (teasing) "Well, at least you're clean."

She smiled as he helped pull her out. She wrung out her hair and noticed him eying her wet body. Her clothes clung to her every curve.

Usopp: (breathless) "..Wow.."

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "Get a room."

Kaya: (darting behind Usopp) "Zoro-san!"

Usopp: (nervously waving) "It's not what it looks like."

Zoro: (tossing his things in a basket) "Like I care."

They glanced at each other briefly.

Zoro: (tossing her a robe) "A little privacy?"

Usopp caught it and handed it over. She quickly wrapped herself and nervously left the spring.

Usopp: (trying to think up an explanation) "Um..."

Zoro: (over his shoulder) "I don't really care what you were doing. Next time, just try not to do it in front of me."

Usopp: (grinning sheepishly) "Right."

The door shut behind Usopp as Zoro slipped into the spring. He looked at the five marks on his wrist and sighed.

Zoro: (to himself) "Looks like I'm not getting rid of you that easy, am I?"

Outside the spring, Kaya giggled to herself.

Usopp: (catching up) "What's so funny?"

Kaya: "Everyone thinks we're up to something."

Usopp: (nervously laughing) "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She stepped close and took his hands.

Kaya: "It doesn't matter."

Usopp: (coyly) "Should we give them a reason?"

She blushed faintly, but leaned into him. She was soaking wet, but she didn't care.

Usopp: (nervously) "I was only teasing, you know."

She pulled away from him and grinned.

Kaya: "That's too bad."

She smiled back at him as she walked further up the path.

Usopp: "...Hey..."

She laughed as he dashed to catch up and she ran ahead of him. She let herself get caught when they had reached the hedge maze. She gently thudded into the wall with his weight.

Kaya: (catching her breath) "Looks like you caught me."

Usopp: (searching her eyes with a grin) "Did you really mean that back there?"

Kaya: (biting her lip, playfully) "Did you?"

He chuckled briefly to himself, absorbing the events as they unfolded.

Usopp: "What if I did?"

Kaya: (purposely looking away from him) "I guess we'll never know."

He gently pulled her chin to meet his gaze. His smile pierced her soul. Her expression softened as they stepped into a kiss.

Kaya: (snuggling into his shoulder) "Maybe we'll have to find out."

He grinned as he held her. Perhaps they would find out indeed.

Late that night, Usopp paced in the hall. He couldn't get her words out of his head.

Usopp: (muttering to himself) "...'Never know'..."

He paused at approaching footsteps. Zoro was wandering back to his room.

Usopp: "Couldn't sleep either?"

Zoro: (yawning) "I think I can now."

Usopp: "That's good."

Zoro: (waving as he passed) "If you decide to go in there - Don't keep me up, okay?"

He smirked across his shoulder at Usopp's horrified expression. Just as Zoro's door closed, he shook it off. Taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly.

Kaya: "Come in."

He slowly crept inside, extremely nervous. He argued with himself as to why. He'd seen her a thousand times in her nightgown back home when she was ill, but for some reason, it suddenly made it harder to breath. She was sitting at her window, enjoying the cool breeze.

Kaya: (turning) "I was beginning to wonder how long you were going to stay out there."

Usopp: (tensing) "Well.."

She chuckled and extended her arms toward him. Smiling to himself, he stepped forward into a hug. She got up with careful movement and looked him in the eye.

Kaya: "It's okay."

Usopp: (relaxing slightly) "Right."

He held her close for several minutes. When he finally let go, she took his hand and led him toward the bed. He anxiously glanced around, but assured himself he was being paranoid. She wouldn't spring on him just like that...Would she?  
The two settled into the blankets, her back pressed against his chest and his arms around her waist.

Kaya: "Usopp?"

Usopp: "Hmm?"

Kaya: (chuckling) "You don't have to be so nervous."

Usopp: (calming) "Sorry..."

Snuggling in, they both stayed quiet for a while.

Usopp: "I don't mean to be so jumpy...I mean it's not like - ...Well... (nervously) You know."

She turned over and smiled warmly. Their eyes met and their hearts danced in the moment.

Usopp: (shyly) "Unless, of course..."

Gently pulling him into a kiss, he turned to putty in her arms. The air got heavier as they entwined their bodes. Kissing down her neck, he froze, suddenly realizing he was on top of her. The look she gave him said wordlessly "everything's all right". Debating with himself only briefly, he leaned into her deeper. She let out soft gasps as his hands began to wander.

Kaya: (nuzzling softly) "It's okay."

He stopped to catch his breath before he understood what she meant. Without be conscious of it, he'd undone her nightshirt. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled serenely.

Usopp: (grinning to himself) "...Oops..."

She chuckled momentarily at his blushing cheeks before letting go. He sat up and took in the sight of her in the moonlight. She was beautiful and she was his. She blushed faintly, herself, at his awestruck gaze. Slowly, she sat up to meet him. Their lips met once more as they carefully lowered back down.

Usopp: (quietly) "Kaya..."

Kaya: (calmly) "I know."

Usopp: "But what if - "

Kaya: (reassuringly) "I won't."

He searched her eyes desperately before submitting himself to the throes of passion. Shadows flickered upon the wall, the likes of which the room had never seen.  
Down the hall, Zoro tossed and turned. His wrist itched and burned. Glaring at the marks in the dim light, he sighed.

Zoro: "Why now?..."

The next day, the new couple woke late. When they finally came down stairs, Franky and Zoro exchanged knowing looks.

Luffy: (clearing his throat) "Good morning."

Usopp: (nervously) "..Morning..."

Kaya smiled as she let go of his hand, kissed his cheek, and wandered to the kitchen. Waiting until she was out of earshot, they all began snickering.

Usopp: "What?!"

Luffy: (waving innocently) "Nothing."

Zoro: (turning the page of his book) "Thanks for keeping it down."

He froze, horrified...They knew.

Usopp: "Come on! Just because I slept in - ..."

Franky: (cutting in) "Yeah, guys. Just because they *both* slept in..."

He started sniggering, too.

Usopp: (plainly) "I hate you all."

He quietly made his way to the kitchen, his head down, as the trio burst out laughing.

Okii: (chiding) "You shouldn't tease him too much, Luffy-san."

Luffy: "Yeah, I know."

Franky: (surprised) "Where'd you come from?!"

Zoro: (trying to ignore them) "He does that. You'll get used to it."

Luffy: "I'll apologize later."

Okii: (knowingly) "I seem to remember someone else getting teased and rather upset a few years back..."

Zoro and Luffy glanced at each other briefly.

Franky: (looking between them) "What'd I miss?"

Zoro: (putting down his book) "Like he said, we'll apologize later."

Okii grinned to himself before fading out again.

Franky: (glancing about) "Now where'd he go?!"

Zoro: (scratching his bandaged wrist) "I told you. He does that."

Luffy laughed. Franky never spent much time on the isle before, so he wasn't used to things. It did make for some fun on his end of things, though.

- 


	5. Chapter 5

Doshaburi no Shinzo, part 5

Days later, Zoro tossed in his sleep. It was another one of those dreams. They had been haunting him since landing on Luffy's isle and had become clearer with each passing night.  
Looking around, he knew where he was. Blood pooled about his feet as he stood on the platform inside Kuro's tower. This is where it had all gone wrong. Glancing about, there were no bodies. It was silent except for a slight creak overhead. Slowly looking toward the walkway above, his eyes settled on something new; Something that had not been in the dream before.

Itami: (smirking) "Not so good at 'goodbye's, are you?"

Quickly coming to terms with this new phantom, he grinned and raised up his bandaged wrist.

Zoro: "I could say the same for you."

Lilting her head, she jumped down. He winced, preparing for the bad landing, but she set to her feet as graceful as a cat. Slowly coming toward him, she gave a heart-wrenching smile.

Itami: "You still haven't figured it out, have you?"

Zoro: "Figured what out?"

Taking his hand, she unwrapped his arm. He watched in silence as the marks glowed like embers.

Zoro: "What is this? (glancing up) It can't be another illusion...You're - ..."

Stopping himself from the bitter words, he looked away.

Itami: (tilting his face toward her) "A good magician never reveals her best tricks."

With that, he sat up, out of breath. Realizing where he was, he quickly checked his wrist. It was difficult to see in the dim light, but he could make out five faint markings just as they had always been.

Zoro: (sighing) "Damnit."

The next morning, he avoided the festivities around him. He needed to think. There had to be something he was missing. He'd wracked his brain all night and had come up with nothing. Frustrated, he pounded his fist on the wall.

Nozomi: "Everything all right?"

Turning, he gave a wan smile.

Zoro: "Fine."

Nozomi: (placing a hand on his arm) "You can talk to me, you know. I don't bite."

He hesitated a moment before giving in to the moment.

Zoro: "Ever had a time when you knew there was something you had to remember?...Something important...But you couldn't grasp what it was?"

She grinned warmly, trying to work out what was trying to say.

Nozomi: "I find that reminders can come from the strangest places. Take a walk. Read a book. Go for a swim. When the time is right, it'll come to you."

Zoro: (staring off) "Yeah..."

She watched concerned as he milled away, but knew he'd be even more upset if she dragged everyone else into it. So, she simply let him go.

That night he dreamed again. He recalled the events of that day as if it had just happened. Everything was vivid and surreally clear. He walked amongst the chaos like a shadow, passing through each person as they moved. When things got bad, he watched Itami closely. It was difficult to relive it, but there had to be a reason.  
The fight continued before his eyes. When it was over, he watched himself clutch Itami's hand in the dark cabin as she began fading. Having been so close, he never noticed her barely whispered words...until now. He strained to hear, but could only see her lips move as she dug her nails into his shaking arm in a fit of pain. Glancing at his wrist, he tried to piece it all together. There was no way she could drag herself back...Was there?

Having awoken early the next morning, he sought out the only person he could think of to ask. Following the sound a fiddle, he found him on the main stairs outside.

Zoro: (leaning on a pillar) "Do you ever sleep in?"

Brook: (ceasing his melody) "Old habits die hard."

Zoro: "This might seem kinda weird, but...I need to ask you something."

Brook: (motioning toward a bench) "By all means."

Brook watched his nakama in silence for several minutes, waiting for whatever had dragged him out this early.

Zoro: "How much do you know about...coming back?"

Brook: "Pardon?"

Zoro: (meeting his gaze) "Coming back from the other side. I know you've done it...Twice.

Brook: (sitting beside him) "It wasn't something I was entirely aware of..."

Zoro: (sighing) "That's what I thought."

He started to move, but paused as Brook tapped his boney digits against the stone.

Brook: "It's strange...I remember dying...and waking up...But nothing from in between."

Zoro: (distantly) "It was a long shot."

Brook: (thinking aloud) "Maybe Rosario would know more."

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "That's okay. It was just a passing thought."

Okii: "Such a strange thought wouldn't seem quite so random, Roronoa-san."

He glanced up, but knew better than to ask.

Brook: "She's headed this way, you know. You can ask her when she gets here."

Zoro shrugged before wandering off once more. Brook watched him go as Okii quietly puffed his cigar.

Brook: "He's more lost than we thought."

Okii shrugged. He had an idea that something was afoot, but he knew it wasn't his business and so he simply returned to checking on all of the guests.

Two days later, Bartlett drummed her fingers upon the arm of her chair. Zoro stared at her, waiting for an answer. He stood his ground, arms crossed, refusing to leave.

Bartlett: "Why ask me?"

Zoro: "Who else could answer the question?"

She sighed and poured herself a fresh glass of wine.

Bartlett: "Just how much do you intend to owe me, Roronoa?"

Zoro: "Whatever it takes."

Silence flooded over them. After while, she looked up once more.

Bartlett: "You're determined this time, aren't you?"

His eyes answered for him.

Bartlett: "And if I said 'no'?"

Zoro: "I'd find another way."

Bartlett: "Even if it costs you your life?...Your humanity?"

The last question echoed across the room. Bartlett was the first to break. She turned, staring into empty space.

Bartlett: "I can't help you."

Zoro: (stepping forward) "Why not?!"

Bartlett: (snapping) "I can't! I didn't say I wouldn't!"

The tension slowly ebbed. Shifting his weight, Zoro waited for more information.

Bartlett: "But I know who can."

Something sounded nearby. The doorknob clicked as it spun. Zoro quickly rewrapped his arm. In his haste, bits of purple showed through.

Brook: (noting the static in the air) "Am I interrupting?"

Bartlett: "We were just planning a trip. How long has been since we've been to see the family?"

Later that day, the island was abuzz with life. Usopp and Kaya walked among the woods. Franky showed Chopper the plans for his new invention. Nami sunbathed with Robin. Out in the garden, Luffy sat with an odd look about him.

Luffy: "You're leaving already?"

Zoro: "I have to. There's someone I need to see."

Luffy: "At least you won't be lonely."

Zoro: (shrugging) "It was the easiest arrangement."

Luffy: "And sailing with Bartlett has nothing to do with your arm?"

They stared off momentarily.

Zoro: "Chopper told you?"

Luffy: "No. (grinning) You did."

Zoro: (staring off) "Shit."

Luffy chuckled. It'd been a while since he'd caught his friend off guard. Zoro slowly unwrapped his arm and held it for Luffy to see. Everything from his fingers to his shoulder was a deep purple except for five glowing blue marks upon his wrist.

Zoro: "So now you know."

Luffy: (concerned) "What happened?"

Zoro: (staring at the marks) "I don't know...But it has something to do with Itami."

Luffy sat silent.

Zoro: "This is where her nails dug in when she died..."

Luffy: (grimly) "What did Chopper say?"

Zoro: (rewinding his bandages) "He's never seen anything like it. It's not exactly an infection...I think."

Luffy shot him the classic "you think?" look.

Zoro: "Look, Bartlett says she knows who can give me answers. That's why I'm going."

Luffy: (rising from his seat) "I hope you find them."

They shook hands with a grin. It would seem thing were far from over.

On the open ocean, time passed quickly. The dreams were getting clearer, harsher, more upsetting. Zoro bolted upright where he laid. To his surprise, Anjou was sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at him. With her knees to her chest, she smiled as if she'd been waiting for him to wake.

Zoro: "What the Hell are you doing in here?!"

Anjou: (blinking plainly) "You called me."

Zoro: (annoyed) "I doubt I'd call for you of all people in my sleep."

She inched beside him despite his obvious discomfort.

Anjou: "Stop glaring already. I'm here to help."

Zoro: (carefully eying her) "How?"

Anjou: "You didn't verbally call out. I heard your dreams."

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "Any chance you'll start making sense soon?"

She sighed, flustered.

Anjou: "It's one of my special talents, okay?"

Zoro: "Hearing someone's dreams?"

Anjou: "I can see them, too, when they're strong enough...I saw yours. That's why I came."

Zoro: (flopping backward) "Right."

Anjou: "I mean it!"

He laid back, hands folded beneath his head, trying to ignore her in hopes it would make her leave.

Anjou: "The swirling sands...The screams, the crying..."

He visibly tensed.

Anjou: "That girl staring from the vortex...That was Itami, wasn't it?"

He slowly turned his gaze to meet her.

Zoro: "How do you even now that name?"

Anjou: "That's what you called her. I saw you reaching out and I think you're getting in a lot deeper than you think."

Zoro: (sitting up) "What do you know?"

Anjou: (holding his stare) "A lot. You forget that I'm older than I look."

Shying his gaze, he stared into the darkness around them.

Anjou: "The dreams are getting worse, aren't they?"

Silence.

Anjou: "Despite what you may think, you can't go where she is...At least not yet."

Zoro: "What are you talking about?"

Anjou: "The Underworld."

He looked into her face and saw the truth reflecting in her eyes. Apparently Itami had left him quite the legacy.

Zoro: "Start talking."

Anjou: "That place you keep getting haunted by...It's Hell...I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but - "

Zoro: (cutting her off) "I know...I've done a lot of things, too..."

Anjou: (sighing) "You not going to give this up, are you?"

Zoro: "Since when did you start caring about other people?"

That comment came across with a bit more sting than intended, but she let it go.

Anjou: "Even if Granny can open the gates for you, you'll never survive."

Zoro: (staring at his wrist) "Bosc once said that I must have some kind of heredity outside of human beings. Doesn't that give me a chance?"

Anjou: "It won't help you. You don't know when, who, or what entered into your family. Without knowing the source, it's practically impossible to draw from."

Zoro: "Have you ever heard of me doing anything the easy way?"

She smirked. He had the drive, but was it enough to keep Hell from consuming him?...

The next day, Brook went looking for his old nakama. He eventually found Zoro simply staring out to sea toward the stern.

Brook: "Nice breeze today."

Zoro: "Yeah."

Brook: "You don't look like you slept much...and that's weird for you."

Zoro: (smirking) "Tell me about it."

Brook: (leaning on the banister) "Care to let me in on what's going on?"

Zoro: (glancing over) "Bartlett didn't tell you?"

Brook: (shrugging) "She said it had something to do with you and that we were going back to see Ed and Momo, but not much else...Said it wasn't her place."

Zoro: "Anjou told me a lot of things last night."

Brook: (confused) "Anjou? Like what?"

Zoro: (mildly glaring) "You never told me the brat could walk into your dreams."

Taking in Brook's expression, it was apparent that he didn't know.

Zoro: "Makes you wonder how many of yours she watched, doesn't it?"

The duo stood in the wind for some time before either moved. Eventually Zoro stretched and suggested they speak with Bartlett. She sat waiting in her cabin. It was only a matter of time until Zoro would come knocking again, after all.

Brook: (opening the door) "Rosario?"

Bartlett: (smiling serenely) "Yes, dear?"

The pair shuffled in and sat down.

Bartlett: "To save some time, I already know most of what's happened. You told me half and Anjou filled in the blanks."

Zoro: (shifting) "Glad to hear the happy news is spreading."

Bartlett: "Don't be stupid. She came to me this morning, worried sick about you."

Zoro: (taken aback) "I didn't think she liked me."

Bartlett: "I think last night's conversation has already proven you wrong."

Brook: (assuringly) "She's not the easiest person to get to know, but she really does care."

Bartlett: "We'll reach our destination in a few days. Granny should have more answers...She always does."

Zoro: "Who is this Granny person, anyway?"

Brook and Bartlett exchanges glances.

Brook: "That's kind of a hard question..."

Several days later, the ship circled the small, foreboding island.

Zoro: (unimpressed) "That's it?"

Anjou: (tauntingly) "What? Not enough skeletons for you?"

Bartlett: (holding her love's arm) "I've got mine."

Anjou made gagging noises at the smile upon her mother's face. It was...'interesting' to have her father aboard. It was decided that Brook and Anjou would stay behind. Bartlett and Zoro climbed down into the small landing vessel and made their way into the cove.  
When they had finally reached the door in the cavern, Bartlett unceremoniously kicked the door.

Bartlett: (reading his look) "What?"

Within moments, a small, shriveled woman opened the massive door with seemingly little effort.

Bartlett: "Hello, Granny. I've brought a guest."

Skipping the hugs, the woman shuffled passed her old ally and peered hard at Zoro.

Momo: "Another one, huh?"

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "Another what?"

Momo suddenly seized his discolored arm tighter than an old woman should be capable of. Ignoring his obvious pain, she smiled her toothless grin.

Momo: (dragging him with her) "Come in, my boy. Come in."

Once inside, a loud noise came from the next room followed by a wisp of smoke.

Bartlett: "I see Ed's home."

A small, twin-tailed feline jumped onto her shoulder, nuzzling and purring in recognition.

Zoro: "Are you going to let go soon?"

Momo: (spitefully tightening her grip) "What's that? An old woman needs help to move about from a strong lad like yourself."

Bartlett: (squinting) "Granny."

Momo: (sighing) "Fine. Take away all my fun."

Zoro visibly relaxed once the death-grip was released.

Momo: (laughing) "Don't worry, Lad. I'm stronger than I look."

Zoro: (rubbing his sore arm) "Couldn't tell."

A middle-aged man entered the room, wiping soot from his face.

Ed: (adjusting his glasses) "Is that you, Rosario? It's been ages!"

He gave a bear hug, ignoring the dirt he was spreading over her fine clothing. Momo grabbed him by the seat of his pants and hauled him backward.

Momo: "That's enough of that. (turning) Now, what brings this man to our humble home?"

Bartlett noticed the replacement of 'human', but said nothing.

Bartlett: "Granny, this is an old friend. He's one of Brook's previous nakama, from the Straw-hats; Roronoa Zoro."

Granny: "And I suspect you've brought him because of the bandaged limb?"

Bartlett: (grinning) "Sharp as ever."

Momo stepped forward.

Momo: "Let's see what we have here, shall we?"

With a snap of her bony fingers, the bandages loosened and fell to the floor. Zoro begrudgingly held his arm out for inspection.

Momo: "My my, what have you kids gotten yourselves into?"

Ed: (peering over her) "That's a new one."

Momo: "You're still just a pup. I can't teach you everything or your swelled head would explode."

Bartlett: (playing along) "Ooo, sounds messy."

Momo: (ignoring Ed's expression) "Yes, but it makes a good soup...(focusing her gaze) Let's see now."

Zoro watched her carefully as she pulled a pin from her taught, gray bun.

Momo: (inspecting the point) "This should do the trick."

She stabbed the pin into her own flesh, just enough to cover the tip in blood. Holding it over his mangled, purple skin, she tapped it, allowing the droplet to fall. Zoro grimaced as it soaked in. There was an audible hissing. Momo replaced her pin without fuss. Blowing the steam away, she smiled the sort of smile only the wisest, and often least sane, healers and sages get.

Momo: "There we are."

Zoro looked over his arm in surprise. Strange lines were weaving beneath his skin.

Zoro: "What the - ?"

Momo: (cutting him off) "Shh!"

Bartlett tried her best to look disinterested, but her face was as keen as Ed's as they watched. The lines slowed and finally froze into some arcane pattern lost to the ages.

Momo: (tracing the lines with her finger) "Hmm...Yes, interesting..."

Zoro: "What is it?"

Momo: (grinning up at him) "I'd say it's a pony, but Ed would argue."

His brow creased in frustration.

Ed: (peeking over) "That's no pony; It's a giraffe."

Momo: "See?"

Having enough foolery, he jerked his arm away.

Zoro: "Can you help or not?"

Momo: (glaring with one knowing eye) "You pups are always in such a hurry these days."

Bartlett stepped close and jabbed his ribs.

Bartlett: (hissingly whispering) "Show some respect!"

Zoro: (despite himself) "Are you able to help me...venerable elder?"

Momo: (beaming) "This calls for tea."

Before he could argue, she was gone and Ed was shoving him toward him what he hoped was a chair.

Ed: "This ought to be good."

Appearing as quickly as she left, Momo sat across from him, both with a warm cup of tea.

Zoro: (glancing at his hand) "Thanks..."

It was strange accepting something you didn't remember getting.

Momo: "Listen close, Boy. I don't like repeating myself."

He nodded.

Momo: "You've been through a lot lately, haven't you?...But it's only just begun."

Zoro: "You mean it'll get worse."

Momo: (sipping her tea) "Sharp kid."

Bartlett: "Granny, what can you tell us? Will he die?"

Momo: "Heavens, yes."

Zoro about choked on his beverage.

Momo: "But he'll be all right."

Zoro: (wiping his chin) "Come again?"

Momo: "You're going to die, Lad."

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "And I'm supposed to be okay after that?..."

Ed: (shrugging) "Dead men feel no pain."

Bartlett sent a pleading look across the way that begged her comrades to stop pushing so hard.

Momo: "Rosario, my girl, you still have that look on your side...and all this time I was worried that Bosc consumed the compassion in you."

Zoro stared hard at the blue markings, oblivious to the conversation around him. When he finally looked up, Momo sat with her toothless grin and knowing gaze.

Momo: "I know why you're here, Roronoa. The path ahead of you is not for the meek-hearted."

Zoro: (solemnly) "I know."

Momo: "You're going to need help. You can't do it alone."

Bartlett: "What kind of help?"

Momo: "Well...You'll need an anchor in the mortal realm, someone to call you back. You'll also need a will greater than that which has overcome obstacles in your past."

Zoro: "An anchor? You mean someone close to me?"

Momo: "That's right, but choose carefully. If their faith falters, you'll both perish."

Zoro: "What else?"

Momo: "I can tell you how to open the gate, but we'll need some time."

Ed: "In the meantime, why not let me fix that arm of yours?"

Zoro shot a questioning glance to Bartlett.

Momo: "You won't touch that arm, Ed."

Ed: "But - "

Momo: (turning) "But nothing! If you try to stop it know, he'll never find her."

Bartlett: "The lines...They're a map?"

Momo: "I always knew you were the smart one. Bosc was always too confident to be of any use."

Bartlett: (rolling her eyes) "Tell me about it."

Ed: "I hear he's causing quite the ruckus in the West."

Bartlett: (sighing) "At least he's consistent."

A few days later and half an ocean away, Nozomi stroked her beloved messenger birds. They cooed softly, only tensing when another flew in for a landing. Carefully looking over the note it carried, she quietly sought out her partner.

Luffy: "Again?! (squinting) Are you cheating?"

Usopp: (laughing) "Just read 'em and weep!"

Kaya chuckled as she watched them argue over their card game. Glancing up, she espied her hostess approaching.

Kaya: "You look well today."

Nozomi: "That's very kind of you, Kaya-chan."

Luffy: (waving her down) "Should we deal you in?"

She smiled and shook her head. Leaning close, she whispered to him and handed over the note. Usopp and Kaya watched Luffy read, interested in what was such a big secret.

Luffy: (smirking) "I knew I should've gone with him."

Usopp: "Zoro?"

Kaya: "Is he all right?"

Luffy: (tucking the note away) "Yeah. He just needs a favor."

Several days later, Zoro and Brook returned to Luffy's isle. The group sat contemplating their next move.

Bartlett: "It'll be less dangerous for me to do it."

Brook: "Maybe, but you don't know him that well..."

Anjou: "What about -?"

Brook and Bartlett: "No."

Anjou pouted briefly, then stared out the window. She couldn't do much to help now.

Luffy: "It's gotta be me."

Zoro: "But what about Nozomi? If something happened - "

Luffy: "I know, but I'm the best choice for this."

They glanced up at the sound of shuffling steps. Nozomi stood with a hand on her belly and a look of concern. Shizuka idled nearby.

Nozomi: "I agree. Luffy has to be your anchor."

Zoro glanced over her form with worry.

Luffy: "See? What I'd tell you?"

Zoro: (sighing) "Fine."

Nozomi: (placing a hand on his shoulder) "You two will be fine. (smiling) Best duo I know."

Zoro relaxed visibly. He had reserves about dragging his best friend into Hell with a child on the way, but there really was no one else he'd rather have with him.

Bartlett: "That's settled, then. Do you still have Granny's note?"

Zoro: "Yeah."

He retrieved the small envelope from his pocket. She had given it to him as they left with strict instructions not to open it until he was ready to proceed.

Luffy: "What's it say?"

As the paper unfolded, small vials poured out that were much too large to have fit.

Nozomi: "How did...Nevermind."

Bartlett: (grinning) "Ever the master packer."

She snatched the paper from Zoro and read over it. Her expression flickered as she did.

Brook: "Well?"

Bartlett: "All right. Everyone out."

Glances were passed and Anjou whined about missing the good stuff again as she left. Nozomi kissed Luffy tenderly with a whispered, "Be careful." She looked at Zoro with mixed emotions and stepped close.

Nozomi: (meeting his gaze) "You two have relied on each other in the past. Make sure you take care of each other now, too."

Zoro nodded and was surprised to feel a light kiss on his forehead. Nozomi smiled wanly at the pair as she left the room. Luffy smirked at his friend, lightening the mood.

Luffy: "Well aren't you special?"

Zoro: (playing along) "Jealous?"

Bartlett: (ignoring the two) "You, too, Bones."

Brook: "But!"

Bartlett: "No 'but's, out."

He sighed, dejected and waited in the next room with Nozomi.

Bartlett: (approaching Zoro) "Arm."

He glanced at it, but gave in quickly. Time was not to be wasted further. She pulled the bandages off without mercy. His skin tore in places, but he ignored the pain. Grabbing one of the small vials, she poured the blue-green contents into a fresh wound. Luffy watched curiously. The liquid bored into his open flesh, hissing. When the steam cleared, the lines under his skin moved once more. An arcane symbol showed briefly before the lines returned to normal.

Bartlett: "Hmm...Interesting."

Luffy: "What is it?"

Bartlett: "Congratulations, Roronoa. You've got an ancestor with scales."

Zoro: "Come again?"

Bartlett: "That symbol was from an old dragon clan. Extinct now. From the fading, I'd say it was over 10 generations ago."

Zoro stared at his arm in thought. That actually made sense.

Luffy: "Awesome! What about me?"

Bartlett thumped him over the head with an irritated look. Now was not the time to play around.

Bartlett: (handing Luffy a vial) "Here, put a few drops of blood in it and you do the same, Zoro."

They nodded and did as they were told. After some brief shaking to mix in something blue, she handed it back to Zoro.

Bartlett: "Bottom's up."

His look said "Are you serious?", but he knew better than to ask questions. He downed the liquid quickly. His vision flashed and he felt weak. Within a minute he was out cold.

Bartlett: (glancing over) "Check your chest, Mugiwara."

Confused, he looked down. Sure enough, purple lines radiated out from his heart.

Bartlett: (stooping to meet him at eye level) "You need to focus now. I know it isn't your strong point, but try."

He grinned at the comment and did his best to meditate.

Bartlett: "Think of your friend and trust in him."

It wasn't long before Luffy, too, went under. Satisfied with the progress, Bartlett took her seat nearby and waited.

Zoro woke up with a throbbing head ache. He glanced around to get his bearings, but everything was pitch black. Something shuffled nearby. Taking a closer look, he found Luffy sitting on he ground with a similar look of "ow, my head".

Zoro: "Looks likes we made it...I guess."

Luffy: "Let's get moving then."

He tried to stand, but quickly realized why he couldn't move. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Zoro could see it, too. Luffy had thick chains pinning him to the ground. He had barely enough room to sit up. What was more worrisome than that was the fact that one of the chains ran straight through his heart.

Luffy: "Now we know what she meant by 'anchor'...I'll wait here."

Zoro: "Yeah...Thanks."

Luffy nodded with a grin. Zoro walked off into the depths.

Back in the material world, Anjou huddled her knees close to her chest. She could feel some of what was happening and she didn't like it.

Nozomi: "It must be difficult being an empath."

Anjou shrugged and avoided eye contact.

Nozomi: (turning) "How long?"

Brook: "I don't know. All we can do now is wait."

Zoro was unamused at what he'd found. Long lines of people who weren't sure what they were waiting for. He milled his way through the crowd, getting a few dirty looks along the way.

Zoro: "Hey, you."

A pale woman with light purple hair turned her sparkling eyes toward him. She had a flowing gossamer gown and what looked like small fluffy ears poking up from her head.

Woman: "It's about time you got here. I starting to wonder...Pup."

Zoro: (squinting) "Momo?"

Momo: "In the flesh...well...sort of."

He couldn't help but look over her cautiously.

Momo: "Come now, no one's given me the eye in centuries. Let's get moving."

Zoro: (uneasy) "Right..."

He followed her for seemed like miles until they reached a row of doors. One was glowing and ornate, one was plain wood, and the last was nothing more than a curtain covering a hole. A small goblin shuffled papers at his desk in the gloom.

Momo: "Hey, Gobby."

Goblin: (glancing up) "Not you again."

She smiled coyly.

Momo: "I need another return ticket."

Goblin: (sighing) "You mortals think you run the lot, don't you?"

He climbed down from his seat and looked Zoro over with a degree of resentment.

Goblin: (expectantly) "Well?"

With a slight jab from Momo, Zoro knelt down with his arm out for inspection. The two foot demon seemed to appreciate this as he read the lines.

Goblin: "How about that? An invitation...Still, I can't let you through for nothing."

Zoro: "What do you want?"

The goblin thought hard or at least appeared to be doing so. Momo sighed purposefully, getting his attention.

Momo: "Isn't it an awful pain to have to leave your work for field duties?"

Goblin: "You have no idea! I came down here so I could just push my papers around and no one would bother me, but who do they call when a rift opens on your end? Me!"

Momo: "I know where and when the next one will come. Wouldn't it be nice if this man took care of it for you?"

The goblin adjusted his thick spectacles.

Momo: "With a little help, I guarantee he can close it for you if you just let him pass."

Goblin: "Perhaps...It would be nice...But what proves that you're going to help him?"

She handed him something small and silver from her robes. The demon grinned widely, pocketing the item.

Goblin: "Off you go then. (handing Zoro a rock) "Make sure you keep this with you if you want me to let you out."

Zoro: (looking at the seemingly average stone) "Right."

The goblin hobbled back to his desk. Momo placed a hand over Zoro's.

Momo: "Make sure you don't lose that. Now, pick a door."

Zoro: "Which one leads down?"

Bartlett watched the duo intently. Neither of the men moved, but one could tell their minds, or souls as the case may be, were rapidly moving. Out in the hall, Brook glanced over as Anjou grasped his bony hand.

Anjou: (squinting) "Here he goes..."

Nozomi sat silent, but intrigued.

Brook: "Musume?"

She closed her eyes and watched from afar.

Zoro stumbled down a rocky path. It was dark and getting warmer. The thick air smelled of decay and he could almost hear the wind laughing. Glancing at the stone in his hand, he sighed. Hopefully things would start making sense again soon.

?: "Halt, mortal!"

Turning, another tiny imp stared at him accusingly.

Imp: "You're not dead. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't eat you."

Zoro: (smirking) "How about three?"

He slowly looked down as his hand fumbled at nothing. His swords were gone.

Imp: "Looking for these?"

An image of his blades hung in the air.

Imp: "Humans. You think you can just waltz in with whatever you died with."

Zoro: "What do you want?"

Imp: "Want?...Want?!...I'm working! You're on my patrol route. What are you doing here?"

Zoro: (showing his arm) "I was invited."

Imp: (inspecting it carefully) "Gah...Fine. Off you go then."

It wandered passed him, muttering. Shrugging it off, he continued downward.

Luffy struggled faintly against the chains.

Luffy: "Damn..I guess it's no use."

Momo: "Not really."

Luffy: (peering up) "When did you get here?"

Momo: "Not concerned with who I am?"

Luffy: (thinking) "You're either a shinigami or someone who knows Zoro."

Momo: (sitting beside him, grinning) "Call me Momo."

Luffy: "You don't look old at all."

Momo: (chuckling) "Appearances can be deceiving. How's the heart-chain?"

Luffy: (glancing down) "Fine?"

Momo: "No blood. That's good."

She drew a series of small symbols in the sand and an image of Zoro slowly formed.

Momo: "Seems like he's all right."

Luffy: "Neat! Can you teach me how to do that?"

Momo: (sighing) "Just watch, Mugiwara. Watch and believe."

Zoro paused in his tracks. He could feel eyes on the back of his neck.

Zoro: "What do you want?"

Several bodies shuffled toward him.

Man 1: "It is you. You killed us, you bastard!"

Man 2: (smirking) "Looks it's time for payback."

Group: "Yeah!"

The group of shades launched an attack, but passed right through him.

Zoro: (waving as he walks off) "Better luck next time, guys."

Man 1: (staring at his hands) "That's not fair!"

Man 2: "You know...He does look pretty solid...like living solid."

Man 1: Don't be stupid. You can't be alive and in Hell. It doesn't work that way."

The path opened into a wide cavern. Something was resting in the darkness. Moving forward, Zoro kept his focus on his goal. About two-thirds of the way across, hot air blasted the back of his head.

Zoro: "Did I wake you?"

?: "You smell familiar, Human."

Turning, he faced a huge snout. Its dark scales reflected what little light was present and its breath smelled of sulfur. Suddenly, torches burst into light around the chamber. A dragon peered down at the mortal man.

Zoro: (curious) "You know me?"

The beast shifted and wrapped its tail behind him, pushing him forward with the end. Its head turned and a large eye scanned his face.

Dragon: "You smell of my blood and you resemble someone I once knew...You are my kin."

Zoro: (smirking) "No one's ever really claimed me before."

Dragon: "I have no doubt...Our kind do not stay in one place for long."

Zoro looked over the beast in interest. So this was his ancestor...

Dragon: "Doubtless you have questions, but now is not the time. When your soul returns here, I will tell you everything, but now you must be going."

Zoro: "Can you help me get there?"

Dragon: "Allow me to give you a boon on this journey, but when you return, you must repay it."

Before he could answer, a massive claw touched his head gently. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the desert. A sandstorm loomed in the distance. The faint scent of perfume rode the wind. He grinned to himself. He was getting close.

He had memories of Alabasta and Punk Hazard as he walked through the searing heat. He shook his head to regain focus. Something shifted in the sands beneath his feet. He fought to stay upright as a huge scorpion rose from the ground. He stared it down, waiting for movement. A giant claw snapped toward him as he rolled out of the way. Damning the fact that he had no blade handy, he glared at it in concentration.

Scorpion: "Haki won't help you here!"

The tail stabbed the earth next to him. "Shit!", he thought as he started to run for it. Knowing he couldn't run forever, he turned to face the overgrown arachnid. A claw swooped toward him. Stopping it with a hand, his discolored arm shook with the strain. The marks glowed brighter as he pushed it away from him.

Voice: "Need some help?"

He turned to see a shadow dive through the sun and land heavily on the scorpion. That voice?...

The desert guardian shook furiously.

Scorpion: "You again?! Do not interfere!"

Voice: (cocky) "You know you missed me."

A loud boom resounded across the sand as the shadow punched the bug hard enough to break its exoskeleton. It howled and burrowed back into the earth. Zoro struggled to focus his vision as the dust cleared. An open hand was held out to help him up. Accepting it, he was glad to see a friendly face.

Zoro: "Never thought I'd find you here."

The sand settled, revealing a large smile framed in freckles. Blowing the loose strands from his eyes, Ace grinned.

Ace: "Call it a job...It's a long story."

Zoro: (glancing back toward the hole) "Thanks for the help."

Ace: "I've had a little help, myself."

Zoro noticed an amulet around Ace's neck. He'd seen it before, but couldn't remember where.

Ace: (blocking the sun from his eyes) "You must be headed for the storm."

He looked at his old ally with an expression that questioned his knowledge.

Ace: "I heard someone call for you over there a few weeks ago."

Zoro: (distantly) "Yeah... What are you doing here?

Ace: (sighing) "Call it a negotiation. (fingering the amulet) Niri comes from one of the oldest shinigami lines and called in a favor. To make up for it, I kinda work for her old man."

Zoro: "Her dad?"

Ace: "Her grandfather...(taking a deep breath) Do me a favor and don't tell Luffy about this... You can tell him you saw me if you want...And let him know Sabo's okay. He's on the other end of town, but - ..."

Zoro: "No problem."

Elsewhere, Luffy watched silently.

Momo: "You okay, kid?"

Luffy: (grinning faintly) "Yeah."

Somewhere else still, Bartlett saw the smile on Luffy's face and wondered what was happening.

Ace: "Just head through the dunes, straight for the vortex. You'll hit the storm lands. They divide the desert and sea regions here. I'd go with you if I could, but I'm already gonna get it from before."

Zoro: "Thanks."

Ace: "Take care of yourself."

Zoro: "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to your brother."

He watched Ace walk into the distance with a wave.


End file.
